My Little Pony: Endgame
by Bvega42
Summary: A year has pass since the villains' defeat, and since Twilight fills in the throne of Equestria. And she and her friends continue to spread the Magic of Friendship far and wide, and protecting others. But what she didn't know, is that a new dark threat is emerging threatening to bring Equestria to it's knees. New and old enemies rise, and as Twilight will discover her true destiny.
1. Prologue

**LIONSGATE**

**ALLSPARK**

PICTURES

A Hasbro Company

Emerging from the darkness, appeared 4 stained glass window of the 4 rulers of Equestria.

_"In the magical land of Equestria, we have 4 powerful princesses: one for the day, one for the night, one for family, and then there's me, Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship."_

And then each appeared revealing Celestia, Luna, Cadance.

And Twilight's appeared.

_"It is my royal duty to make sure everypony feels like they belong. It's a lot to live up to. I mean... "Princess"? No pressure."_

And then Twilight's friends appeared.

_"Luckily, I have amazing friends who are there for me no matter what. That's what I want for everypony. And I always believe that as long as I have my friends and a well thought-out plan, I will be the Princess everybody needs me to be."_

_"Long ago, I used to wonder what friendship could be, until they all shared its magic with me. Applejack, a hard-working Earth Pony who's all about honesty, Pinkie Pie, she's an Earth Pony who's a bubble of laughter. Rarity, the most generous Unicorn we know, Fluttershy, a gentle and kind Pegasus. And Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus around. But I had little idea that was only the beginning. Over the years, we've faced challenges and saved Equestria dozens of times. And defeated the greatest enemies Equestria has ever seen. And helped spread the Magic of Friendship far and wide. And recently, I became the new ruler of Equestria. Filling in Celestia's and Luna's place."_

_"And all I know is whatever comes next... is going to be perfect. And with those guys by my side... How could it not?"_

And then the glass suddenly cracked.

_"But some things..."_

And then a bright flash appear as then the glass broke completely and electrical sparks of magic appeared with a pair of blue eyes as the right eye had a scar and a broken horn flashed.

"You just can't plan for." Said a dark feminine voice.

And the figure chuckled.

And the magically sparks heavily and then fades.

And then a pair of reptilian purple hinted eyes appeared.

"Well, my dear." Said a dark voice. "That is all about to change."

* * *

In the city of Canterlot, a small mouse skitters around and drinks water through a puddle.

And then it rushed around and climbs up a small log, and sniffs around. And then crawls down and then stops momentarily and grooms itself. And then it crawls up a stem of grass and crawls up some rocks.

And then crawls into the house of a pony, and sniffs around. And then crawls up a stool, and found a bowl of seeds as if someone left it out. And then the mouse started feeding.

And then, emerging from the shadows was a Unicorn with a black coat, short gray mane, red eyes, and cutie mark of a red snake. And he was a scar running down his left eye, and his appearance look as his heart was as cold as ice, and dark as night.

"Life's not far... is it, my little friend?" The Unicorn said coldly.

And the mouse turns to him, and quickly jumps off the stool, and skitters off to hide.

"While some are born to feast..." He said.

And the mouse hid behind a book left on the floor.

"Others spend their lives in the dark, begging for scraps." The Unicorn said.

And the Unicorn moves aside the book as the mouse rushed off.

"The way I see it... you and I are exactly the same." The Unicorn said.

And the mouse hid behind a basket, and then the Unicorn swatted the basket away as the mouse rushed off.

And then the Unicorn pounced on the mouse like a Lion and catches it under his hooves.

"We both want to find a way out." The Unicorn said.

And the mouse's head started to squeeze through.

And then a pony appeared behind him.

"Darkshine!" Said a deep voice.

And Darkshine Terror got up and turns to him as the mouse rushed.

"Well, look who's come down to mingle with the commoners." Darkshine said.

And then appearing from the sunlight was a Unicorn with a light purple coat, light/dark tan mane similar to a Lion's, purple eyes, and cutie mark of a Lion. And was wearing Canterlot royal guard armor. And is named Sunray Maximus, and is a member to Celestia's royal guard. And his appearance gives him the fierce and loyal look of a Lion.

And Celestia was with Sunray as well.

"Celestia and I didn't see you at the presentation of Twilight." Sunray said.

And today was Twilight's 1st day of Celestia's School of Magic, and Celestia requested the whole Sparkle family to be there. And Sunray was Twilight's grandfather as Darkshine was Sunray's younger brother and Twilight's granduncle.

But Darkshine wasn't seen when they greeted her off to the School of Magic.

"Was that today?" Darkshine asked. "Must've slipped my mind." And he lifts a book off the floor with his magic and placed it on a shelf. "Of course I meant no disrespect towards her Majesty or Celestia. As you know, I have tremendous respect... for the Princess."

But Celestia didn't looked flattered by that.

"As Sunray's brother, you should've been first in line." Celestia said.

"I was first in line!" Darkshine coldly remarked. "Or don't you remember? That is, until the precious granddaughter made her appearance for the school." And he starts to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Darkshine." Sunray warned.

"Oh, no, Sunray, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Darkshine retorted.

And then Sunray suddenly leaps in front of him angrily.

"Is that a challenge?" Sunray growled.

"I wouldn't dream of challenging you... Again." Darkshine said referring his scar.

"A wise decision, even for you Darkshine." Celestia said.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the Lion's share." Darkshine said. "But when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid my big brother... will always rule."

And he starts walking off.

"Not always, Darkshine." Sunray said. "1 day, it will be my granddaughter. Twilight will play a role."

"Then long live the king." Darkshine said dryly glancing back.

And Darkshine walks as Sunray watches.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Sunray pondered.

"We both he should've been expelled from Equestria long ago." Celestia said.

"He's my brother, Celestia." Sunray said. "This is his home. As long as I am alive, that will never change."

"I guess there's 1 in every family." Celestia sighed.

* * *

3 heavy thuds feeling like footsteps shook the Earth and a loud bellow fills the air. Dark clouds filled the sky as some of Canterlot's buildings were either damaged or collapsed and spots of flames were seen. And sparks flew as some ponies rushed around the fallen debris searching for ponies under the rumble.

**CANTERLOT 1 YEAR AGO**

"ANDREW!" Yelled a voice.

Among the ponies, a mother Earth Pony mare with blonde mane and tail, blue eyes, light blue coat holds her daughter close as she had a brown mane a tail, brown eyes, and white coat.

And the father and husband with brown eyes, brown eyes and tail and tan coat holds a flashlight looking for their lost younger son.

"Andrew!" The father yelled out. "ANDREW!"

The mother held her daughter close as the father desperately looks for his son.

"ANDREW!" He yelled.

And then the ground shook as he turns as well as his wife and daughter saw the drugged Dreadnoughtus that D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow had to flatten the city. And the dinosaur then rears up high on his hind legs and bellows out. And came down with a thunderous thud shaking the Earth, and then pushed down a building and bellows out as a black and yellow magically swirl appeared as he walks through to meet with the 6 villains to face Twilight and her friends.

"ANDREW!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Get ready to witness the final adventure of the Mane 6.**

**And it will be something truly amazing.**

**Like involving the 25th anniversary of one of the greatest Disney films of all time. And the 65th anniversary of one of the most legendary monsters ever.**


	2. Twilight's Friendship Utopia

A layer of fog sits over a calm sea, and a large ship rests on the water.

**LIONSGATE** PRESENTS

AN **ALLSPARK PICTURES **PRODUCTION

And on the ship's deck, were a huge number of cages holdings different kinds of dragons. And walking by the cage was a strange large creature with a black head and eyes, and white mane, black clothing. And with some red fur on his head and tail. And his shoulder pads had some kind of insignia of 2 sky blue markings.

WITH ASSOCIATION OF **D**REAM**W**ORKS

AND WARNER BROS. PICTURES

He walks by the cage as a dragon with a muzzle on growls and he bangs the cage wall with his spear.

"Quiet!" He snapped.

And then the creature noticed something and holds out his lantern to get a better look.

In front of him just a few yards away was a pony figure, and then it's horn glowed with a purple aura. And reveals a black pony like figure.

"What are you?" The creature wondered.

"Shh!" The figure held her hoof over her mouth.

And then the creature heard low growling behind him, and he turns and saw a dragon climbing down a cage as a row of dorsal plates splits open with a sky blue glow.

And then the creature turns back to the pony, and then attacks her as she quickly dodges him. And she quickly puts up a magic shield in front as he tries to jab her with his spear. And then the creature threw his lantern as her as she fires a beam at it, and the broken lantern hits the deck making a flame.

And then the creature yelped in fear.

And the pony figure and the dragon revealed to be a Night Fury walks through the flames unharmed.

"You're a demon!" The creature cried in fear.

"Shh! Shh, shh, No. No, I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon." The figure said.

And the figured pulled the visor of her helmet up revealing to be Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and the new young Princess of Equestria. And was in some kind of dragon scaled armor.

"See, just a pony." Twilight assured. "Just a pony, here to rescue these dragons, so, uh."

"But you walked through fire!" The creature exclaimed.

"Dragon scales!" Twilight explained. "Dragons shed a lot."

"Ooh! I know a demon when I see one!" The creature fearfully pointed out and backs away. "No pony wings are that scaly!"

And then he tries to leave, but then a Monstrous Nightmare and Skrill landed on the deck and light himself on fire with a roar. And with him was a small purple dragon which was Spike with Hookfang.

"Think that's a good entrance?!" Spike smirked. "Get a load with me!"

"I give a boo-yah with this!" Hookfang said.

"Lightning power, baby!" Voltage smirked.

And then Spike accidentally slipped off Hookfang's head and lands on the deck.

"Ah! I knew it!" The creature cried as Twilight annoyingly shook her head. "More demons!"

"That's, really just my friends who came in too early." Twilight explained.

Spike soon got up as a Zippleback was behind him as one head spews a cloud of gas as the other begins to light it up.

"Guys, no!" Spike yelled and rushed away. "Not yet!"

"Behold, your worst nightmare!" Belch said sticking her head from the smoke.

"Behold!" Barf sticking her head out as well.

"As you're about to get your bad tasting cupcakes!" Pinkie said appearing also in dragon scaled armor of a Zippleback.

"Applejack, I don't think that's even fearfully." Applejack said appearing from the smoke also in similar armor of Pinkie pulling her visor.

"Guys, too soon." Twilight said. "You always come in too soon."

And then landing beside Twilight was Fluttershy in Gronckle scaled armor.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I appear too soon?" Fluttershy asked.

And then a baby Gronckle poked his head from her pouch.

"Fluttershy, again with the baby?" Twilight said in disbelief.

Recently, Fluttershy tried out on dragon babysitting, and took a baby Gronckle with her.

"This is a raid." Twilight reminded. "How many times must we go over this?!"

"I couldn't find a sitter." Fluttershy said. "We left in a hurry!"

And then the creature quickly rushed off.

"Demons everywhere!" The creature fearfully cried. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

He then tries to get to a bell to alert the other crew members, but then suddenly a rainbow flash rams him against a cage. And he drops to the floor out cold.

And the rainbow flash was Rainbow Dash in Nadder scaled armor as she landed and cracked her neck as Stormfly and Windshear landed behind her. And Rarity in Razorwhip scale armor with an elegant look.

"Rainbow Dash! I had him right where I wanted him." Twilight said.

"And now he's right where I wanted him." Rainbow said pulling her visor. "And says the Demon Princess!" She then laughed. "Let's get to work." She patted her shoulder.

"Okay, we screwed that up." Twilight said. "But, at least nobody else knows we're here."

And they quietly went across the deck to free the caged dragons, as unknowingly several other guards have gathered.

And soon, Twilight unlocks a cage holding a muzzled Scuttleclaw and went up to her.

"Easy, girl." Twilight said calmly. "It's okay."

The Scuttleclaw growled a bit but soon calms down.

"Shh, we're gonna get you outta here." Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy opens a large cage holding a large 60 foot dragon with orange and purple scales and huge Moose like antlers.

"A Crimson Goregutter!" Fluttershy said fascinated. "Hello Mr. Goregutter. I'm Fluttershy, and I'm here to help."

And the baby Gronckle growls excitedly, and the Crimson Goregutter seemed curious them and looked gratefully of being free.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Spike found a cage a small purple pudgy dragon with light green underbelly just sitting there plainly. And was as big as Spike, and looked like the dragon version of a French Bulldog.

"Haha! Look at this weirdo!" Pinkie laughed. "He looks like Gummy!"

And the small dragon licked his right eye like a gecko.

And then Pinkie pulls on the cage door, but couldn't even budge it.

"Why can't I get this cage open?" Pinkie said pulling it hard.

And then Rainbow appeared next to her.

"It slides." Rainbow simply said and slid the door lock as it opened.

"Obviously." Pinkie scoffed.

"Attack!" Yelled a voice.

"Get the rescues out of here!" Twilight ordered.

And then Rainbow attacks one of the guards as Twilight attacks another, and then Toothless rams him throwing him aside. And rolls over to Pinkie and Applejack.

"No running on the deck!" Pinkie said.

The guard got up and attempts to strike his ax at Pinkie, but Applejack bucks it out of his grip.

"It's slippery." Pinkie said.

"My turn!" Spike said.

And then he fired a stream of green fire as 2 guards run like crazy.

"2 for me!" Spike cheered.

And then Hookfang flew over him and snatched one off a cage.

A guard swung his hammer at Fluttershy as she ducks, and then the Goregutter's tail hits the other one.

Twilight and Rainbow fought 2 guards, and then Twilight removes one guard's helmet off and Rainbow slammed a bucket as he walks around with his arm out like a headless chicken as Rainbow laughed at that. And then Twilight opens a cage door as Toothless rams a guard in the cage.

"Thank you!" Twilight said. "Now, go get the rest, bud."

And Toothless flew off to find the other caged dragons.

And a guard swung a sword at Rainbow as she ducks, and then she quickly flew around him so fast that he quickly got dizzy from watching. And she soon stopped as his eyes spun and saw rainbows spinning around his head and drops to the floor.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?" Rainbow asked.

Unknowingly, a guard begins to approach them from behind.

"Yeah, they always start that way." Twilight said.

And then Rainbow glanced back and saw the guard coming at them.

"Look out!" She warned.

But then Stormfly quickly snatches him and flew off with him and throws him into the ocean.

"Thanks, Stormfly!" Rainbow called out.

"No problem!" Stormfly replied as a Raincutter flew by.

And several other dragons flew by, and hiding on a sail was Jay's mother White Tip and Cloudjumper who went with them.

And Cloudjumper turns to her.

"Oh, stop worrying." White Tip said. "They'll get it."

Spike pops out from a barrel as a guard turns to him, and the guard tries to hit with a hammer as Spike quickly ducks.

"Hello!" Spike pops from a barrel behind him.

And the guard tries to hit him as he ducks again.

"Hi." Spike popped from another.

And he strikes and missed again.

And Spike quickly pops in and out of different barrels swiftly as the guard tries to hit as they were in a game of Whack a Mole. And then eventually the guard was out of breath and then Spike slams the barrel over him.

And Spike walks off and then trips a bit.

"Eventually." White Tip slight shook her head.

"Oi." Cloudjumper shook his head.

A guard hits the side of a cage in front of Twilight.

"Move out!" Twilight yelled. "We got them all!"

"I gonna surprise you next time." Pinkie said as Belch lifts her up as well as Applejack by Barf. "Including you."

And they flew off.

"That was a breeze." Hookfang said. "I just got warmed up."

And then he, Spike and Voltage flew away.

"Clear out, guys!" Rainbow yelled. "Go! Go!"

And she flew off with Stormfly and Windshear.

"Bye-bye!" Windshear mockingly waves.

And Fluttershy quickly flies with the others.

"Good hustle, girls!" Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was going over and double checking the other cages making sure no dragons were missed.

And then he froze and turns to a cage on his left thinking he saw something.

"Hello?" Toothless said.

"Toothless, time to go!" Twilight called out.

"Okay!" Toothless said.

And he rushed off.

And no sooner he was gone, a pair of blue cat like eyes similar to his appeared, and the owner was blending in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight dims her light out as a dozen guards were behind her and she turns to them.

"Oh." Twilight said nervously. "Hey guys!"

A guard snickered as he raised his sword, and then a commotion was heard behind him. And he turns and saw several guards thrown aside as Toothless rushed by and knocks him aside and Twilight quickly flies off with him.

"You always have my back, bud!" Twilight said.

And Toothless roars out as the guard shook his head and glares as they were gone.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight and the others with the rescued dragons continued flying over the ocean as she and Toothless flew in the lead.

And soon, Equestria was soon upon them as they near a Shatterdome a few miles from Manehatten.

**MY LITTLE**

**PONY**

**ENDGAME**

And they flew by 2 large statues one shaped as a pony, and the other as a dragon. And a number of Seashockers leaped out of the water as they flew by. And a year has pass since the defeat of D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow, and since Twilight has took over Celestia and Luna's place. And she has managed to create Equestria's 1st ever Friendship Utopia.

And Twilight was more than to give the rescued dragons the tour. "This is Equestria. Your new home away from home. A stunning, 1-styled, all-expense-paid dream destination."

And they flew around a nearby town with some house like tower structures. And they flew by a large trough filled with water as a Scauldron was feeding.

"So settle in and let your worries melt away." Twilight said as many creatures below greeted each other, from ponies, griffons, Changelings, dragons, Kirins, yaks, Hippogriffs to even dinosaurs. "The service here soars, the cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colorful as you get."

Below them, as a pony was hauling a heavy wagon up a hill, she then struggled to pull it. But then a Nasutoceratops give her a push up the hill helping her, and soon reaches the top.

"Any run of the mill paradise boast beaches and sunshine..." Twilight said. "Well, not us, we've got something that no one else can touch."

And then she and Toothless begin to approached a tower with a mechanism with landing posts for dragons and large Pterosaurs.

"We, my friend, have friendship!" Twilight said. "Lots-and lots-of friends!"

And then she and Toothless landed on a post as they were lowered down. And soon, the Goregutter landed on another post and roars.

And below them, everyone moved out of the way to make room for the large dragon.

And soon, Twilight and Toothless hopped off the post as the Goregutter lands on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Gang, meet our latest friends." Twilight happily announced.

And the Goregutter roars out a loud bellow.

"Welcome to paradise, mate!" A Dromaeosaurus greeted a dragon with a fish.

"Oh, aren't you a beauty." A Pegasus went up to a long-necked dragon with a blue/green scale color with purple spots and spines down it's back.

"Boy, did we showed those guys last night." Hookfang said.

"Yeah, I wish we can do this every night." Voltage said. "I'm really started to enjoy this!"

"Uh, try not to get use to it." Applejack said.

"Uh, not to brag or anything, but we kinda looked a bit sloppy." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, uh, does have a point." White Tip said. "Perhaps a little more on relying on one another."

And then the baby Gronckle Fluttershy is watching climbs out of her pouch as skitters around.

"Young man, come back this instant." Fluttershy calmly demanded.

And then the Gronckle infant ran around the Goregutter's front feet. And then the Goregutter turns to the tiny infant he dwarfs, and then he started playing with him. But he started causing a mayhem as his tail swung around.

"Watch your heads!" Yelled a Dracorex.

And then a few ponies ducked as the Goregutter's tail swung and hits a wagon. And everyone quickly moves out of the way of the playing giant, but the Goregutter wasn't paying attention where he was going. And he soon bumps against the rotating post tower, and it soon started coming down and hits a dragon tower home as dragon quickly flew out of the way, and then it hits against more as they came down like a row of dominoes as Twilight cringed as 5 came down and soon fell into the bay.

And then Tyrant appeared angrily.

"Ugh!" She growled. "What good is an Alpha Dragon if he can't keep the order?"

"Toothless?" Twilight turns to him.

And then Toothless immediately turns to the 2 playing dragons and then roars out at them.

"That's enough!" Toothless said.

And then the 2 turn to him, and the baby Gronckle rushed off as the Goregutter respectfully bowed.

"And where do you supposed we put these ones?" Tyrant asked.

"Ah, we'll make room." Twilight assured.

And then suddenly Tyrant jumped of seeing 1 dragon in particular.

And it was the small purple dragon.

"You brought back a Hobgobbler?!" Tyrant exclaimed in fear.

And the Hobgobbler just sat there and blinked.

"You things gave me nightmare last time I saw one." Tyrant said.

And then Twilight laughed a bit.

"Nonsense. What harm can he do?" White Tip said and picks up the Hobgobbler and examines him. "No injuries. Though a little shaken, but otherwise healthy. Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

A few hours later, Twilight and Spike returned to Canterlot and Tyrant was with them as she discuss with Twilight. And Toothless was with them.

And she was also out of her dragon armor, and has her crown on.

"Point is, you can't keep bringing dragons back here." Tyrant said. "You're just asking for trouble. Those trappers are getting closer by the day."

"We candle handle them. We have the Alpha." Twilight assured. "Besides, we saved Equestria over a dozen times now. Would you look at how happy they are?"

And they walked by Rainbow hanging with Minuette and Moon Dancer.

"It's possible I can fly fast from Canterlot to Ponyville in 10 seconds." Rainbow said.

"That would be crazy fast." Minuette said.

"Sure is." Moon Dancer agreed.

"Tyrant, relax." Twilight said. "I mean, look we accomplished in just 1 year. The world's first Friendship Utopia. We made the dream a reality."

"Your dream, maybe." Tyrant said. "Mine's less crowed and more..." And then a Hobgobbler appeared from a bucket of cider Applejack was making. "Aah! Sanitary."

"Tyrant, you're not fooling anybody." Twilight said. "We got everything under control."

The Hobgobbler continues floating in the bucket, but then Toothless appeared glaring at him. And then Toothless lightly snapped at him.

And without a second thought, the Hobgobbler quickly climbs out.

* * *

And they soon got to the throne room.

"You're supposed to be the generation that leads us into the future." Tyrant said. "I hardly find a bit crowded utopia part of it."

"It's just a minor setback, I can handle it." Twilight said looking over a list. "Look, Tyrant. I much as I want to continue this, but I'm a bit busy. The Friendship Festival is tomorrow. And I'm hoping for everyone to be there."

"Oh, for the love of..." Tyrant shook her head. "Are you even listening?"

"I am. I'll think of something." Twilight assured. "It's just a minor speed bump."

And then a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher cleared his throat.

"Skullcrusher!" Twilight turns to him. "What's the report?"

"2 more trapper barges spotted in the strait." Skullcrusher reported.

"So we go after them." Twilight said simply.

And then she saw the look on Tyrant's face as she didn't look pleased.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"1 day, you're truly gonna pick a fight you _can't _win." Tyrant warned.


	3. A New Threat Rising

Many miles away from Equestria, out in the middle of the ocean on an island. Were a large number of ships surround it, and then a large contraption of some kind appeared suspended in the air as it was airlifted by 4 dragons and a pony was inside as they flew closer to the island as 2 other dragons flew around it.

And they soon near the island as the 2 dragons landed.

The 6 dragons were shaped like scorpions, and even have a scorpions like tail armed with a retractable stinger loaded with venom. Tough armor plating on their backs, and their front legs look like the raptorial arms of a Praying Mantis. And they also have retractable tusks in the lower jaw and have a bright mixture of red and black coloration like a Black Widow Spider.

And all 6 of them were some kind of collar on their heads with several vials filled with a purple liquid of some kind.

And over at a lookout post, the same creatures that the Mane 6 fought last night turns to the newcomer.

And then stepping out of the structure, came a slender tall Unicorn wearing leather clothing with a hood over his head. And the 2 dragons followed next to him like over-sized guard dogs. And several guards watched them as the gate opened meaning they were expected him.

"Deathgrippers." A guard whispered and mentioning the dragons by name.

The Unicorn and 2 Deathgrippers entered a large arena as a cage door opens as the Unicorn's light blue eyes watched as several of the creature struggle to restrain the muzzled dragons.

And the Unicorn and 2 Deathgrippers made their way through the arena.

And close by, were 3 members that he knows.

The leader of the 3 was a Satyr like creature with white fur, blue eyes, black armor with the sky blue marking on the chest plate. And a crown on his head with a similar shape. And is called the Storm King.

His 2nd in command is Tempest, a Unicorn with a dark orchid colored coat, moderate rose colored mane with lighter edges, and moderate opal colored eyes, and has a scar over her right eye. But most shockingly was that she was missing almost her entire horn. And that was caused by an encounter of an Ursa Minor when she was a filly.

And lastly a pug-faced Hedgehog named Grubber, and he has opal eyes, light bluish gray mane, and a dark grayish coat, and wears a black shirt with the symbol. And is the Storm King's servant and Tempest's sidekick.

Their army has been in decline for a while, and they originally planned to invaded Equestria. But Indom's army has beaten them to it, and they were forced to find new measurements to attack. And so, they decided to put a dragon army, but for a year now, they've have very little success with Twilight and her friends freeing them.

"The ponies and dragons attacked us here." A Storm creature said placing a model ship on a map. "Off the eastern strait."

And then Grubber plays with another and rams it. "Kaboom!"

"Grubber!" The Storm King lightly snapped.

"Um, sorry." Grubber said.

"My dear warlords." Said a voice.

And they turn to the Unicorn as he removes his hood and reveals a short gray mane and as he has a light gray colored coat.

"How go your plans to conquer the world?" He asked.

"Grimmel, old pal." Grubber laughed. "Thank you for coming."

Grubber approached him as then suddenly one of his Deathgrippers pounced on him acting like a guard dog. And aims his long stinger at him with a rattling sound like a rattlesnake as Grubber held his hands up.

"A year since Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and Tirek's defeat, and no further along with your dragon army, I see." Grimmel said disappointed.

And he went up to the map.

"You can thank the young Princess of Equestria for that." Tempest said bitterly.

"Celestia's pupil?" Grimmel merely guessed and plays with one of the model ships.

"She and her peace-loving friends continue to raid our ships and steal our dragons." Grubber said strained as the Deathgripper pins his left claw heavily on him and starts drooling.

"Not to mention being allies with those dino whatever you call them." The Storm King added. "Along with every other creature of the land.

"Hmm. That does sound like a nuisance." Grimmel said and tossed the model ship away. "But I'm in the business of killing dragons, not retrieving them."

And he walks off and snapped his hoof as the Deathgripper got off Grubber. And Tempest with some anger of Grimmel tossing the ship on the map lit her horn as the Storm King singles her to stop before she did something.

"But, Grimmel!" Grubber said.

And he and the Storm King and Tempest followed him.

"That idiot girl has done all of the work for you, gathering the dragons in 1 place." Grimmel said. "Why bother me?" He questioned.

"Because the flock is protected by a Night Fury or whatever it's called." The Storm King said.

And then Grimmel stopped as it got his attention and had a shocked looked.

Recently, their were old Equestrian legends and stories about a dragon as black as night that once watched Equestria at it's darkest nights.

"Not possible." Grimmel said glancing back at them.

"Well, it seems those old legends are true." The Storm King said.

And Grimmel turns to them as Grubber then thought of something.

"Okay, okay. Look, those dragons will follow their Alpha, so we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us." Grubber said. "We even have the perfect bait." He gestured to a cage.

And Grimmel turns to the cage he was pointing to, and saw it was holding a dragon with snow white scales and was curled up. And it was the dragon that Twilight and the others have accidentally left behind.

"The only dragon they left us from last night's raid." The Storm King said.

"A female? Hmm." Grimmel said looking at the dragon.

The dragon stayed fearfully curled as he hid her face from them as she was muzzled.

"So, do we have a deal, old friend?" Grubber asked extending his hand.

And then a commotion was heard as they looked and saw the 2 Deathgrippers corralling a muzzled purple scaled Rumblehorn. And then the Rumblehorn broke free from his chains. And then charges towards them. And Tempest, Grubber and the Storm King quickly got out of the way.

But Grimmel however stood his ground, and then brought out small crossbow and turns to the dragon. And then fires a dart at the dragon, and soon the Rumblehorn drops to the ground and skids towards Grimmel.

And Grubber, Tempest and the Storm King turn to him as the dust clears.

"When all is said and done, this young Princess will bring me the Night Fury." Grimmel said.

And he removes his hoof from under the dragon and turns and walks off.

"They don't have a leader, just a girl." Grimmel said.

"This "girl" you speak of is more powerful than you think." Tempest warned. "How do you think Equestria is still standing after what happened last year."

"You might see a powerful ruler of Equestria." Grimmel said. "But I actually see something that will truly end her, once and for all. It's about time, we give Princess Twilight Sparkle a real fight."

And he walks off.

* * *

Miles away back in Equestria, the mother Earth Pony named Emma Russell from last year's attack in Canterlot sits on a bed in a room. And thinks deeply of her son that was sadly lost that day, along with many others. And losing Andrew was a huge toll on her.

And she glanced over to a family photo of her, her husband Mark, and her daughter Madison and Andrew.

And she turned to a black device with some kind of strange hourglass symbol and closed it.

* * *

In a different part of the house, Madison was listening with some headphones on as she looked over some letters.

And she soon found a letter from her father saying how everything was, and even includes a photo of some wolves. And she glanced over a photo of her with him during a fishing trip.

And soon, Emma came in with the device.

"Coffee?" Madison offered her a cup of coffee.

"What were you working on?" Emma asked.

"Um, Dad's been writing back." Madison said. "But he looks good."

"Have you responded?" Emma asked.

"Not yet." Madison said.

"Madison, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Emma said.

"I know." Madison said.

"Especially with everything that's going on right now." Emma added.

"Mom, I know." Madison said understandingly.

"Listen, I know things haven't been easy for you." Emma said. "But we're gonna get through this. Together."

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Madison asked.

"He is in the safest place that he could be right now." Emma assured.

And Madison turns to her.

"You wanna hear some good news?" Emma asked and placed a hoof on the device. "I finished it."

Madison turns to the device. "Really?"

And Emma went up to it.

"You think it's gonna work?" Madison asked.

"It's gonna work." Emma nodded.

And then suddenly the ground shook for a few moments as then a loud screeching was heard.

And Emma looked outside as Madison joins her as a faint growl was heard.

"It's gonna be okay." Madison said.

_"Dr. Russell, we need you in Containment."_

And Emma reaches a walkie-talkie.

"I'm on my way." Emma replied.

And then the house they were in is revealed to be in a remote section of rainforest in southeastern Equestria.

And about half a mile away from them, was a large temple as a large base was near it

**MONARCH OUTPOST 61**

PONYNAN RAINFOREST, POINA

* * *

Shortly later, Emma and Madison met up with a Pegasus named Tim as they went down a tunnel.

"What the heck happened?" Emma asked.

"No idea." Tim said. "She was sleeping like a baby until an hour ago, and then, boom. Her radiation levels went through the roof. Almost like something triggered it."

"Thanks, Tim." Emma said. "I can take it from here. Why don't you get some rest?"

"No way." Tim denied. "Sleep or no sleep, I'm not missing this."

And Madison glanced as a Dramillion and Speed Stinger were looking and studying a craving of a large moth. And she quickly got up with her mother and Tim as they got to a lab.

And ahead of them, was a hanger surrounding a large object of some kind.

"Sedatives!" Emma questioned.

"No effect." Tim said. "This thing want to be born."

A team of ponies and Raptors were around the object as it's revealed to be a very large egg. And it glows with a bright blue color.

"Her time has come." Emma said.

And then part of the egg was pushed as a loud pulsing sound was heard. And then the shell splits opens as everyone watched with full astonishment and awe.

And the creature from the egg soon emerges from the shell as a light layer of silk thread covered it. And then the creature turns and reveals to be a giant caterpillar as big as a 5 story building.

"Meet Titanus Mosura." Tim said astonished not taking his eyes off the larva. "Or as we like to call her..."

"Mothra." Madison smiled.

"Incredible." Emma said.

_"Activating containment grid."_

and then field of magically energy appeared and surrounded Mothra. And she looks at the ponies and Raptors that she dwarfs, and some had blasters that in her vison crackled with electricity.

But then suddenly the blue light filling the cavern changes to red as then the energy field fails and disappeared.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

And then Mothra started moving as she hits the platform as everyone quickly moved out of the way.

And soon, Tim looks at the power grid.

"Something's really wrong here." Tim said. "Containment systems are failing. Perimeter alarms are going off, the whole network's going insane."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "How is that possible?"

"Emma, I think someone else is doing this." Tim said.

And then a loud bellowing sound was heard as they turn to the giant larva. And the containment team then got nervous as some aimed blasters at her.

_"Containment team, stand down."_

* * *

"I repeat, stand down." Emma said contacting them. "You are scaring her."

* * *

Mothra looks at Raptor, and then in sheer terror he aims his blaster at her.

And then Mothra slams one of her many legs on the platform near him.

And then he fires at her, and Mothra screeches in pain. And then she roared aggressively giving off a deep red glow into the cavern. And then she spits a large amount of silk at some members of the containment team. And then fires another silk attack at a Dramillion and pins him against the cave wall.

And the rest of the containment team ran away from her. And then she grabs a pony in her mouth, and then throws him to a web.

In the lab, Tim gets ready to push a red button.

"No!" Emma yelled.

"Dr. Russell, I'm sorry. But you know the protocols." Tim said. "We have to terminate!"

"I'll handle this." Emma said.

And then she grabs the device.

"Mom! No!" Madison said trying to stop her.

"Madison, stay here." Emma said. "It's gonna work."

And then she press her badge on a scanner, and opens the door as she enters a room.

And Mothra continues her rampage in the cavern with Emma in her sights.

"It's okay." Emma said gently.

Emma then calmly went up to Mothra as she slams her chin on the walkway causing it to shake.

And soon Emma got close enough to her, and got down and opens the device and then a part of it extends opens.

And while Mothra watched her closely yet curious.

And then a screen turns on as Emma pushed a few buttons. And soon, a pulsing sound was made from it as Mothra didn't looked pleased with it. And proves it by shooting a silk blast nearly missing Emma.

"Mom!" Madison cried.

Emma quickly changes the device's sound and, and then Mothra fires another silk attack almost hitting Emma.

"Mom!" Madison cried.

And then Madison grabs Tim's badge.

"Maddie, wait!" Tim tried to stop her.

And Madison quickly press the badge on the scanner, and got into the room.

"Get back in here!" Tim demanded.

Emma soon turns as Madison rushed up to her.

"Maddie! Go back!" Emma yelled.

"Mom! Let's go!" Madison yelled.

She quickly got to her side, and then Mothra rears up ready to strike. And Emma quickly went through, and found a different frequency of one of an alpha. And she pushed a button as Mothra roars coming at them.

But then stops in front of them, and her glow changes back to a clam blue. And Emma glanced at the device as it played an alpha frequency call.

"Son of a witch." Tim said astonished. "It worked."

Emma and Madison soon got up as Mothra calms stares down at them. And then Madison reaches a hoof out as Mothra lowers down closer almost allowing Madison to touch her. And then Mothra exhales a strong gust of wind as Madison stumbles back as she chuckled.

And Emma turns back to the lab and smiles.

But then suddenly an explosion knocks everyone off their feet. And then a gang of Guanlongs and Dramillions appeared and started shooting the other lab members with blasters.

Emma held Madison protectively as she turns to Mothra backing away.

And then Tim as appearing from the smoke came an elderly Pegasus.

And then Tim got up with his wings raised up.

And then the Pegasus brought out a blaster and shoots Tim as the glass broke.

And the Pegasus glanced up at Mothra as the device continues playing the frequency call.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is only 1 part, of what Twilight and her friends will be facing.**

**But there's more to come.**

**And Surprise, Tempest, Grubber and the Storm King finally appear.**


	4. Nighttime Encounter

Twilight as a young filly only 7 years old, stood by a cliffside with her grandfather Sunray, overlooking Canterlot. And as far as family relationships go, she was very close to him.

"Twilight. This is Equestria, dear." Sunray said. "It's our home. It was the home your grandmother and I, and our grandparents before us. It's my job as Royal Guard to protect us, Twilight. And 1 day, when you're all grown up, you might have a similar job that will be passed on to you."

"Okay." Twilight nodded understandingly.

"And it's very important, Twilight, because out there, beyond the sunset, lies the true home of the dragons." Sunray said point out to the setting sun in the west.

"Wow!" Twilight said astonished.

"Yes." Sunray nodded. "Legends tell of ships that sailed too close to it, only to drop off what they claim is the edge of the world. Never to be seen again."

And Twilight gasped from that.

"But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall and dragons guarding the entrance to what they believe is a hidden world." Sunray continued.

"Whoa." Twilight said breathlessly.

"Not just a nest, Twilight, but a land from which all dragons come." Sunray said.

"Even... the ones from the Dragon Lands?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, especially them." Sunray chuckled a bit.

"They seem scary." Twilight said.

"Don't you worry." Sunray assured. "They're not trouble as long you give respect and leave them alone. Twilight, we share this land with many creatures besides dragons. Griffons, yaks, and many more. But I believe it's your destiny to 1 day unite our land. And bring true peace upon Equestria."

And Sunray and Twilight looked upon the entire city of Canterlot.

* * *

Many years later, Twilight stood at the same spot where her grandfather spoke to her. And looks out at Canterlot as a few dragons flew by. Twilight was never sure how he heard about this Hidden World Sunray mentioned. He sadly pass away a few months after that evening.

And then Twilight magically brought out a map of Equestria and beyond which includes, Mt. Aris, too as far south as Isla Sauro. And she looks at an area at the west side and wonders if it might be hidden somewhere out there.

And then Rainbow Dash and Spike flew up and appeared, and were joined with Toothless. And even Blue and Jay appeared as well.

"Oh! So this is where you come to get away from Tyrant." Blue teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Twilight innocently said.

"Well, she's right, you know." Blue said.

"What, the Festival?" Twilight asked. "I thought I had everything planned out."

"What? No. Me and Starlight took care of anything else we might need." Spike assured.

"I mean she's right about all of this." Blue gestured to Canterlot below.

And Twilight sighed as they sat down.

"It does seem like the world knows about us now." Twilight said.

"Yep. And the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become." Rainbow added.

"I feel like we might be a bit crowded in some areas." Spike said.

"I just hope we're not doing anything we'll regret." Jay said.

"I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone." Blue said.

"There might be." Twilight said.

And they turned to her.

"My grandfather used to talk about an old mariner's myth." Twilight said. "Of a secret land at the edge of the world, where dragons lives totally out of reach."

"Well, sailors are known for tall tales." Blue said.

"True." Twilight agreed. "But what if it's real? It could be the answer to all of our problems."

"How? By moving the dragons there?" Blue frowned.

"That would take a while." Rainbow said.

"Well, actually I meant- Nah." Twilight said. "It's crazy."

"What?" Spike asked.

"Well... I was kinda thinking more like... All of us." Twilight said.

"Seriously?" Blue said as if she was crazy. "And abandon our home? The home Celestia and Luna left you to protect."

"I did say it was crazy." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I think we need a real solution, Twilight." Spike said.

"Well, maybe tying a knot might fix everything." Jay said jokingly. "Unless, you have a better idea."

"I'd rather see Hookfang having eyes for your mom." Blue smirked.

And then Jay fakes a horrid gasp. "Oh! Playing dirty now, huh?" He then playfully nudged her shoulder.

"You asked for it." Blue laughed. "I guess we could have another egg after all."

"Oh, how dare you!" Jay then grabs her as she laughed. "That is a low blow." And then Blue tries to free herself. "No, no, you are not getting away."

And then Blue slips from his grasp and twisted his left wrist.

"OW! Okay, okay! You win, you win!" Jay quickly gave out. "You always win!"

"You knew what you were getting into." Blue smiled.

"Uh-huh. Right." Jay said.

And then Toothless thought he heard something, and then rushed off to a different side of the cliff and then glides down.

"Uh, Toothless?" Twilight frowned.

And soon, Toothless was out of view as he flew down to the forest below.

"Wonder what's gotten into him." Twilight wondered.

* * *

Deeper in the forest, Toothless continues wandering through the forest and sniffs the air.

And he sniffs again as he went off in a different direction, and then a sound was heard nearby. And Toothless quickly came back, and he wanders further through the forest.

"Hello?" Toothless called out.

And soon, Toothless pass through some grass and reaches a clearing as then a white shape was ahead of him.

He then looked around, and moves a little closer to the white object.

And then the object stirs and made a cooing sound revealing to be a white dragon. And soon the dragon reveals her head revealing a light blue cat like eye, and Toothless was almost enchanted by her and then brought his senses back and slowly went up to her.

And she was revealed to be what she looks like a white Night Fury.

But completely different, she has fewer ear flaps, and were stubbier than Toothless', and instead of dorsal plate running down her back, she has a long short ridge, and more rounder tail fins. She was almost like a dragon version of a Snow Leopard.

The white Fury soon fully awakes, and then quickly growled at him and made Toothless jumped back a bit. But it didn't sound like a growl to ward him off, and she then growled at the ferns almost as if was trying to warn him about something.

A little confused, Toothless sniffs the ferns and then starts moving around the area of the clearing as the Fury stumbles a bit and shook her head a bit. And soon Toothless went up to her as they both cooed at each other.

But then a twig was heard snapping nearby, and the white Fury sniffed the air and then growled aggressively with a fierce look. And then she quickly jumped over Toothless and then fires blast towards the trees and hitting one as it hits the ground.

Toothless quickly turns to the treeline where she fired as she stalked like a big cat. And then Twilight, Rainbow, Spike, Blue and Jay poked their heads from behind some trees, and were amazed of what they were seeing.

"Whoa." Twilight said breathlessly.

But the white Fury didn't looked pleased with them, and then Rainbow noticed that Twilight was standing completely exposed.

"Twilight, look out!" Rainbow quickly rushed to her.

And then the white Fury fires a blast directly towards Twilight, but Rainbow quickly shoves her at the last second. And fortunately, the blast hits a tree as the shock wave knocks them to the ground.

And then the white Fury rears up ready to fire again, but Toothless quickly got in front of her stopping her.

"It's okay." Twilight said getting. "We won't hurt you."

But then the white Fury panicked, and then quickly flies off as Toothless tries to follow her and quickly climbs up a tree and leaps over to another one and soon got to the top. And watched as the white Fury then fires a blast and flew through it and then almost like vanished into thin air.

And Toothless sadly croons as he watched the star filled night sky.

"Wait, wh- What just happened to her?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Wow!" Jay said amazed.

"Was that a white Night Fury?!" Rainbow said bewildered.

"No, not quite." Jay said. "She's more like a... Bright... Fury."

"A Light Fury!" Blue said.

"Yeah, yours is better, probably." Jay said.

"Wow." Twilight said amazed.

And up on the treetop, Toothless croons sadly of the Light Fury's disappearance.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away in a large tree in the Everfree Forest, an elderly Sifaka named Busara sits peacefully in the tree.

And around him, fireflies flew around and lit around him. And then some of them and other insects started gathering on the side of a branch. And he started gathering some other insects and forming them into a shape.

And once finished, Busara then grabs a lavender colored powder. And then gently blows the powder, and the small cloud clears as the insects moved away and he brushes the rest aside. And reveals a lavender 6 point star.

And Busara speaks in Saur-Xhosa and then drew his thumb on the star marking a red line on it.

"Twilight." Busara said.

And then Busara climbs up to a to a higher section of the branch, and then shouts out in Saur-Xhosa and soon laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You could say that Busara is like a Sifaka version of Rafiki.**

**And several other flashback scenes be shown of Sunray and Twilight.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

Very early at the next day, Twilight woke up early to go over some last-minute items to make sure the Friendship Festival will be ready which is a few hours away.

And after going through the list, she rotates the amulet that allows her to raise and lower the sun.

And while the sun rises, Twilight watched it as if she remembered something.

* * *

Early 1 morning, Twilight as a filly got out of a balcony of her grandparent's house and looks as the first signs of the rising sun appearing.

And then she went over to her grandparent's bedroom as Sunray was sleeping as well as her grandmother Solar Peacekeeper next to him. Who was a Unicorn with a light blue coat, deep blue eyes, white mane and tail with a bluish hint, and cutie mark of a star constellation.

And Twilight went up to her grandfather.

"Grandpa, you awake?" Twilight asked and climbs up next to him. "Grandpa, wake up! Grandpa! Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!"

"Your granddaughter's awake." Solar said though half awake.

"Before sunrise, she's your granddaughter." Sunray said.

"Come on, Grandpa, let's go." Twilight said. "You said I could patrol with you today. And today has started. You promised! You up?"

And Sunray soon got up and yawns.

And shortly later, they headed outside.

"Let's do this!" Twilight said.

"Let's do this." Sunray chuckled by her excitement.

"So, what's first?" Twilight asked.

And then Sunray heads off in a direction.

"Grandpa! Where you going?" Twilight asked and followed him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Twilight has followed her grandfather all the way up to the peak of the Canterlot mountain.

"Grandpa? I'm not supposed to go up here." Twilight said nervously.

"Look, Twilight." Sunray said.

And Twilight looked and saw an enchanted view overlooking Equestria with Ponyville in view with the rising sun in view.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Sunray said.

"Celestia rules all of that?" Twilight asked astonished.

"Yes." Sunray answered. "But a king's time as ruler... rises and falls like the sun. 1 day, Twilight... the sun will set on my time here as well as Celestia's... and will rise with you as your own role."

"All of this might belong to me?" Twilight said.

"It belongs to no one, but will be yours to protect." Sunray corrected. "A great responsibility."

"Everything the light touches?" Twilight said. "Everything around us? And beyond those shadows?"

"You must not go there, Twilight." Sunray firmly said.

"But I thought a king could do whatever wants." Twilight said.

"While others search for what they can take... a true king searches for what he can give." Sunray said.

And Sunray turns and walks off as Twilight followed him.

* * *

And Twilight follows him through a field.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance." Sunray said. "As you grow, you'll understand that balance... and respect all the creatures... from the crawling any to the mighty dragon."

"But, Grandpa, don't dragons avoid us?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight. But let me explain." Sunray said. "When we die, our bodies become the grass... and the deer eat the grass... and so we are all connected in the great circle of life."

And then Shining Armor appeared.

"Morning, Grandpa!" Shining Armor said.

"Morning, Shining Armor." Sunray greeted. "You look like a good mood."

"You bet, 1 day I'm gonna become a royal guard." Shining Armor said. "You might even be looking at the future Captain of the Royal Guard."

As Shining Armor was bragging, Sunray smirked and lowers down to Twilight.

"Ready for some fun?" Sunray smirked.

And Twilight smiled mischievously as Shining Armor continues on with his back turned. And they quietly sneaked behind him.

"Stay low to the ground." Sunray said.

"I got this." Twilight whispered.

And then Twilight quietly sneaks up towards her brother.

"Check the wind, the shadows... and wait for the perfect moment to pounce." Sunray advised.

Twilight quietly sneaks up to Shining Armor as his back was still turned as he continues bragging as he stood on a rock. And close by, her parents arrived and soon saw her. And soon Twilight got close enough and readies herself.

"And I bet Equestria will be even safer when I join them." Shining Armor said.

And then suddenly Twilight lunges towards and knocks him off his hooves and hits the ground.

And Sunray laughed as well as Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

"Ah! Twiley!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

And Twilight laughed as she got off her brother.

"Okay, a guard has to be aware of unexpected things." Shining Armor said getting up. "Needs working on."

"That's very good!" Sunray laughed.

* * *

Twilight smiled at the memory, and then there was a knock at her door.

And then she opened it as Tyrant stood outside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tyrant said.

"Oh, no. No. It's fine." Twilight assured. "Um... Do you need something?"

"Actually, it's something to show you." A Guanlong stepped forward. "Dr. Serizawa. High-ranking scientist of Monarch."

"Dr. Graham." Another Guanlong introduced.

"Hello." Twilight greeted. "What is this about?"

* * *

And they led Twilight into a room, and soon a projector turns on.

"About 65 years ago... the first time a Scauldron was sent to reach the lower depths... it awakened something." Serizawa explained.

"We weren't sure what happened or what attacked it." Graham said.

"It came across something." Serizawa said. "It was something that was part of our culture for generations."

And then a screen showed a picture of something raising out of the water.

"Him." Serizawa said.

And Twilight looked at the picture showed of a giant reptilian creature with charcoal gray scales and with a row of large sharp dorsal plates running down it's back.

"An ancient alpha predator." Serizawa said.

"Millions of years older than Ponykind." Graham said. "From an age when the Earth was 10 times more radioactive than today. This animal and others like it consumed this radiation as a food source. But as the levels on the surface naturally subsided these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans. Further underground. Absorbing radiation from the plant's core. A similar way of how Tirek absorbs magic. The organization we work for, Monarch, was establish in the wake of this discovery. A multinational coalition... formed to secrecy... to search for him. Study him. Learn everything we could."

"We call him... Godzilla." Serizawa said.

"The top of a primordial ecosystem." Graham said. "A God, for all intents and purposes. And among all creatures."

"A monster." Twilight breathlessly said.

"He is part of an ancient and forgotten super species... called Titans." Serizawa explained. "And Gojira is 1 of them."

"And where is he now?" Twilight asked.

"Somewhere patrolling in the world's oceans." Tyrant said. "There's little contact of him, last sighting of him was on Isla Sauro 5 years ago."

"What happened 5 years ago?" Twilight asked.

"2 creatures attacked, called MUTOs." Serizawa explained. "A male with wings, and terrestrial female. Gojira killed them both, and hasn't been seen since."

"And there's something else we should show you." Tyrant said.

* * *

Tyrant and Twilight soon got to Shatterdome, and went down a hall. And eventually, got up to a container showing 6 small different colored gem like stones. Purple blue, red, orange, green and yellow. And were arragned that way on a red gauntlet.

"What are those?" Twilight asked.

"Something we've had for a long time." Tyrant said. "The Infinity Stones. Each contain a special power far beyond our understanding. The Power Stone contains power beyond any magic of Unicorns. The Space Stone allows to transport anywhere. The Reality Stone has the ability to twist reality. The Soul Stone is able to alter living and dead souls. The Time Stone can actually reverse and others things with time itself. And lastly, the Mind Stone... able to control one's mind."

"Whoa." Twilight said.

"We keep them secretive." Tyrant said. "Having all 6 together is never good."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Someone is after them." Tyrant said. "A murderous dinosaur named... Thanos. When his kind was wiped out during the Kaiju War. He had this goal to wipe out half of the island. We soon banished him, but feared it wasn't enough. He hasn't been seen for years. And his goal is to eliminate half of life. With all 6 Stones, he can do it with just a snap of his fingers."

"That's definitely bad." Twilight said.

"It is." Tyrant said. "Any one of us could be among them."

And then suddenly Discord popped out in front of them.

"So these gem like stones can actually alter everything?!" Discord said looking at them.

"Discord, what are doing here?" Tyrant demanded.

"Well, I was home minding my own business when I overheard about these "Infinity Stones"." Discord said.

"Isn't your chaos magic enough?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I'm curious of trying those Stones out." Discord said. "May I?"

"Don't even think about it, Discord." Tyrant said.

"Why not?" Discord asked.

"1: it's complete madness to use them all." Tyrant said. "2: It would be suicide."

"Define suicide." Discord said.

"Using all 6 would kill you." Tyrant said.

And then Discord had a widen look and glanced at the Infinity Stones.

"Uh... I think my magic is good enough." Discord said. "Well, see you at the Friendship Festival."

And then he disappeared.

"I should probably get back to Canterlot." Twilight said. "The Festival is 2 hours away."

"Alright, let's head back." Tyrant said.

* * *

"What do you mean, gone?" Applejack asked.

After returning to Canterlot, the Friendship Festival was still over an hour away. And Twilight, Rainbow and Spike told the others about the Light Fury.

"Vanished, into thin air." Twilight said.

"It was almost like magic." Spike said.

"Well, how different was she from Toothless?" Rarity asked.

"Let's see. Stubbier ears, and no dorsal plates." Twilight said. "And she was all white."

"Sounds like you had quite a night." Starlight said.

And then Twilight noticed Toothless looking sad.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love!" Blue said in a dreamy tone.

And Jay had a blank look and leans closer to Toothless. "Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery."

But then Blue hits him on shoulder after hearing him and was offended.

"What did I just say?" Jay said turning back to Toothless.

And Toothless shook his head and walks off.

"Am-Am I not enough?" Jay asked.

"I take it's a no." Belch said.

And then Barf snickered.

And Toothless saw Big Mac and Sugar Belle nearby helping set a booth and were happy together since they been married for little over a year now.

"Was she something like this?" Pinkie asked showing Twilight a card.

And Twilight looks at it as it showed a drawing of the Light Fury that was almost exact.

"Uh... try tracing a Night Fury card with those details and make her white." Twilight said.

"Oh. Okay." Pinkie said.

"Can you believe it?" Blue said astonished. "Toothless has a girlfriend."

"I never took you for a romantic." Jay said referring when they met. "Like, ever!"

"But it's so sweet." Blue said. "I mean, look!"

And they turned to Toothless now looking more sad of missing the Light Fury and lets out a sad sigh.

"Okay. That's just sad." Starlight said.

"And maybe a little weird." Belch said.

"Oh, poor thing." Fluttershy said. "You should do something before it gets too serious."

"Talk about love at first sight." Rainbow said.

"Okay, okay. I guess we still have a little time before the Festival and try to find her." Twilight said.

And then Toothless quickly rushed off getting a head start. And then Twilight, Spike and Jay followed him.

* * *

They soon entered the forest as Toothless leads them to where the Light Fury was.

"So. Nothing personally of anything." Spike said. "But, what was that "another egg" part Blue mentioned last night?"

"Oh... Well, uh." Jay said uneasily.

"It's not what I think it is, is it?" Twilight gasped.

"What? No. Not yet." Jay said. "It's something recently discussed."

"So, I take it that she's still...?" Twilight wondered.

"Yeah." Jay nodded.

"Well, it could be a good thing." Twilight said. "I mean, Jr is a good friend towards Flurry."

"We'll just wait for a little more." Jay said.

And soon, they got to the clearing where they saw the Light Fury. And Twilight noticed how he was moving around part of the clearing, and then she noticed something shining among the ferns.

"You know, I actually still believe how far we've gotten." Spike said.

And then Twilight trots over to whatever she saw.

"Twilight. Maybe we should head back soon." Spike said.

And Twilight used her magic and picks a dark with a vial with purple liquid.

"I mean, it's start in- Ooh, what is that?" Spike asked about the dart.

As Twilight examines the dart, it drips a drop of the purple liquid. And then she realized that something was off about this place.

Meanwhile, Toothless sniffed the air but couldn't find the Light Fury's scent was it was cold. A little disheartened, he went to the others.

"Toothless, wait!" Twilight suddenly yelled.

Toothless jumped back surprised by this. "What?!"

"Don't move a muscle." Twilight said.

She then looks around, and then grabs a stick.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

And then Twilight tossed the stick into the section of clearing, and the second it hits the ground. A trap suddenly snaps shut hidden under the plants.

And Toothless snarled at it realizing now why the Light Fury was being so cautious last night.

And even Twilight was shocked by this.

* * *

They soon got back to the others as they were talking to Tyrant. And Twilight placed the dart down.

"Someone's here." Twilight said.

"Huh?" Tyrant frowned.

"He managed to slip past our scouts and lay a trap in the woods." Twilight explained.

"That trap came out of nowhere, and was near where the Light Fury was." Spike said grabbing the dart. "I think a new enemy found us!"

He then accidentally tossed the dart and hits a beam in front of Skullcrusher.

"We need to warn everyone." Tyrant said.

"Slow down, Tyrant. We don't want to start a panic." Twilight said. "Let's get a search team on the ground. Scouts in the air. Toothless and I will fly the borders of Canterlot."

"Yeah. I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Princess." Skullcrusher said looking at the dart. "I seen this handy work before. Grimmel the Grisly. Heard rumors of him. The smartest hunter you could ever meet."

"Well, he can't be that smart." Twilight said. "He left his trap unmanned.

"Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel." Skullcrusher said. "He lives for the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey, to control its every choice. It's all a game to him."

"Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with." Blue said.

"Grimmel, Shimmel, we can easily take him out." Rainbow said smirking.

"Yeah. Well, we've dealt with his kind before." Twilight said.

"Don't underestimate him, Twilight." Skullcrusher warned. "Mark my words, he'll be back."

"Then we'll be waiting for him." Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight? What are we going to do?" Spike asked.

"We'll worried about Grimmel later." Twilight said. "Right now, let's just focus on the Festival."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter, will show a special guess star.**

**And another addition of the antagonist side.**


	6. The Tao Tei and the Dragon Killer

Towards mid-morning, the Friendship Festival has began as ponies from allover have arrived as well as other creatures. And above them, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Voltage and Windshear performed and air race as the Wonderbolts joined them.

And Toothless was in the lead with Spitfire and Soarin behind him.

"How's the view back there, Soarin?" Toothless called back.

"Ha ha! Well you better not blink or I'll blow right pass ya!" Soarin said.

And below them, ponies were enjoying themselves as well with all the other creatures.

And then Spike rushed by with some scrolls.

"'Scuse me!" Spike rushed by. "Sorry! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through!"

And then he rushed by Twinkleshine.

"Hey, Twinkleshine!" Spike rushed by her.

"Hi, Spike!" Twinkleshine greeted.

And he rushed Apple Cobbler hanging with a white mare with red mane and tail.

"Whoa! It looks like almost everyone is here." The white mare said.

"I know, filly!" Apple Cobbler said. "This is even better than the last one."

And above them, Clear Skies, a yellow Pegasus and Dramillion flew by them.

"Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant festival this year!" Clear Skies said.

"Are you kidding?!" The yellow Pegasus said. "She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle!"

"Yeah." The Dramillion agreed. "I mean, look how far she's come!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was happily watching the Festival from the balcony and sighs happily.

"Now this, is perfect." Twilight smiled.

And she turns and heads to the throne room to head outside.

And then Spike enters the throne room.

"Okay, Twilight." Spike said and flew up to her. "This is something Tyrant gave me for you to look at."

And Twilight at them, and they appear to be files of photographs of cave paintings of strange creatures.

"Uh, that's very odd." Twilight said. "Did Tyrant say what they were."

"No, she only said it's from this guy name Serizawa that you need to look at." Spike said.

And she looks at a few, and glanced out at the Festival below.

"Maybe I should go over them later." Twilight said. "I have a Festival to run."

And they left the throne room and down the hall to head outside. But then, Twilight stopped and turns a different hallway. And Spike soon noticed.

"Twilight? You coming?" Spike asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Twilight replied. "I'll catch up."

"Okay." Spike said.

And he headed outside.

And then Twilight headed down the hall is actually the memorial hall of royal guards of the past. And she soon found 1 in particular, and looks at a picture frame of Sunray.

"I miss you, Grandpa." Twilight said.

"Twilight?"

A little surprised, Twilight turns and saw her friends.

"You okay?" Applejack asked.

And they went up to her.

"Yeah, I was just saying hi to Grandpa." Twilight said.

"Whoa, Sunray Maximus was your grandfather?" Rainbow said amazed. "The greatest Canterlot Royal Guard captain ever?!"

"You knew him?" Twilight asked.

"Duh! All of Equestria knew him." Rainbow said.

"His appearance actually does look like that of a Lion." Fluttershy said looking at Sunray's frame. "I even heard he was called the Lion Guard."

"Yeah." Twilight said. "So, what brings you here, anyway?"

"There's something you should see." Rainbow said. "It's... an old friend."

"Huh?" Twilight frowned.

And they led Twilight the doorway, and then standing there was a familiar yellow Unicorn with a red and yellow mane and tail.

"Hey, Twilight." She greeted.

"Sunset Shimmer?!" Twilight exclaimed surprised.

And she rushed over and hugs her.

"Been a while, has it?" Sunset smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I thought I come visit for a few days." Sunset said. "And even see this Friendship Festival of yours.

"Well, you're definitely welcome to help out." Twilight said. "Why don't you guys join up with Starlight and ready a few things?"

"You bet, Twilight!" Pinkie saluted.

And the 7 headed outside as the others led Sunset to the stage.

"Now this is gonna a perfect Festival." Twilight happily sighed.

And she turns to head off, but she didn't get far when she accidentally bumped into a pony.

And she saw it was Flash Sentry.

"Flash! I-I-I didn't see you there! Sorry!" Twilight apologized.

And Flash kindly helped her up.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Flash said.

"Yeah, always making a bumpy entrance." Twilight nervously laughed. "So, uh..." She then clears her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Just one of a few Crystal Guard brought here with the Royal family." Flash said. "See you, later."

And he walks off.

"Okay." Twilight said.

And Flash soon disappeared as Twilight and blushed a bit.

And then she turns to leave but then saw the others with Starlight with sly smiles.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Oh-ho-ho! We saw what happen you big sly." Rainbow smirked.

"It's nothing important!" Twilight quickly said.

"I don't know." Sunset teased. "It's not how I remember last time."

"Sunset, don't be ridiculous." Twilight said walking off. "That was a long time ago."

"And I thought "Flashlight" was a dream." Pinkie whispered to the others.

"What did you say?!" Twilight sharply turns back to them.

"I said Flas-" And then Applejack elbowed Pinkie. "Oh-I-I-I-I said sunlight." She smiled nervously.

Twilight arched a brow skeptically. "Good. Now get back to work."

And the 7 walked off.

"You know, he's actually not that bad." Rarity said.

"GO!" Twilight snapped.

And they rushed off as Pinkie laughed.

"Oi." Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were finishing up on the stage when Songbird Serenade comes.

"Yes!"

And a flash of rainbow zoomed by the clouds and clears them all as Rainbow finished clearing the skies.

"Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!" Rainbow smiled.

And she flew around.

And below, Skya was using a Jaeger crane hook to lift up a part of the stage.

"Little further, Skya." Click-Clack said guiding her. "Little..."

And then it tilted a bit and hits Dozer on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Dozer said.

"Far enough." Click-Clack said.

And Ty helps straighten it as Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack secure it in place.

Near them, Pinkie blows up a balloon and shapes it to Discord. But then it started deflating and then flies off.

On the stage, Fluttershy conducts a flock of birds as they whistled. And then the balloon rushed by her.

"Sorry, Fluttershy!" Pinkie rushed by. "Runaway out of control balloooooon!"

"Hoo. I think it's something else rather than the balloon, Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy smiled.

And Applejack appeared hauling a wagon with a barrel of apple cider.

"Hey, y'all!" Applejack greeted.

And then she ducked as Pinkie zoomed over her screaming and crashed into a booth. And almost ran into a brown scaled Saltasaurus named Alpha.

"Pinkie! Watch where you're going!" Alpha said.

"Sorry, Alpha!" Pinkie apologized.

"Anypony up for some apple cider?" Applejack asked holding a cup.

"Ah!" Rainbow turns to her with her interest sparked.

And then she zoomed by Applejack taking the cup. "Thank you!" And she flashed by as the cup was back on Applejack's hoof. "Loved it?"

And Applejack glanced at the cup as it was empty.

Meanwhile, Rarity was by the stage as she carefully adjust a gem on a ribbon humming a tune.

"Wow, Rarity." Applejack said. "It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might be dark when you finish."

"Applejack, darling, you know that fabulous takes time." Rarity said.

"How bout I help you out." Sunset offered.

"Oh, thank you, darling." Rarity said.

"I think I can speed this up more." Rainbow said.

"Oh, no! Don't even think about it!" Rarity turns to her. "You messed it up last time."

"Oh come on, it was fine!" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"If you were raised in a barn!" Rarity said.

And then Sunset nudged Rarity a bit.

"Ahem, sorry, Applejack." Rarity apologized.

"All good." Applejack assured. "I think."

And soon, Twilight appeared going over the last few items on the list.

"Okay, it looks like everything is almost ready." Twilight said.

"You know, I can't believe it's only been 10 years since we met." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, it almost feels like yesterday when we all met each other." Pinkie smiled.

"Well, I have a feeling this festival will be perfect." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, protectors of Equestria, defeated the worst enemies." Pinkie said wrapping a hoof around Twilight. "The pressure is intense! IT'S ALMOST TOO MUCH FOR ANY SINGLE PONY TO HANDLE!"

And then she screamed as it echoed as a few ponies turn to her.

"But as all we're together, nothing will happen." Pinkie smiled.

And Twilight smiled confidentially knowing she's right.

_It's time to show 'em what you've got_

_It's time to go and get things done_

_But you don't have to do it ow your own_

_'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun_

And Pinkie brought them all in a group hug.

_We got this, you got this_

_We got this together_

And then Toothless quickly soared overhead as Twilight and Spike soon followed him. And soon flew by a crowd of ponies as Twilight waves hi to Zecora and Rex with parents Thomas and Sue, and his older sister Victoria.

It's the Festival of Friendship

And we can get it done

Close by, Bulk and Ty were having a contest. And Bulk slams his hoof on the bell as it hits the top. But Ty smirked, and then and then brought a Jaeger tech gadget with a wrecking ball. And then quickly twirls and slams it against the pad as the bell as sent flying high into the air as Bulk had a shocked widen look.

_A festival that they won't forget_

And Twilight waves hi to Photo Finish, and she snaps a photo.

_A party to be proud of_

_A day of games and fun_

And the 3 flew to DJ Pon-3 and Twilight high-hooves her.

_Just you wait and see_

_A magic day in perfect harmony_

And then they waved hi to Petunia Petals and Sunny Skies now happily married. And even saw Kerfuffle at her own booth.

And Twilight checks over with everything else as Applejack and the rest of the Apple Family helped with the food.

Soon, they returned to the stage as Rarity finished the final touching to the stage. And soon, Toothless flew off as Twilight flew off a bit and looks upon the whole city.

_Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me_

_I just hope I'm ready_

_For all the things they need me to be_

_I am the Princess of Friendship_

And she flew across a section of the city as a few ponies waved hi.

And she flies over a lake and looks at her reflection.

_But that is more than just a crown_

_It's a promise to bring ponies together_

And she flew under a bridge as her hoof skims the water and saw Moon Dancer, Minuette and Twinkleshine as Moon Dancers waves. And Twilight flew under the tail of a Brachiosaurus.

_And never let anypony down_

And she splashes the water and flew up in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie was mixing a giant bowl.

_We've got an awful lot to bake_

_Each pony needs a piece of cake_

_Oh, wait! There's something better we can do_

And she looked over to Trixie and Starlight doing a firework show for a crowd of ponies as Sunset and Sunburst was with them and the fireworks went off.

_We're gonna need some more supplies_

_To make a really big surprise_

And she brought a wagon over near Cheese by a huge pile of materials.

_She'll be so shocked-she's sure to love it, too!_

And she quickly zips around putting them together and holds Gummy.

_You got this!_

_We got this together!_

And in the air, the Wonderbolts clear the last cloud.

_It's the Festival of Friendship _

_Together we are one_

_A day we will never forget_

And most of the Mane 6, Sunset and Starlight join up on the stage.

_And now everything is ready_

_So when the day is done_

_The weather_

_The banquet_

_The style_

_And music_

_All will be in perfect harmony!_

And unknowingly behind Twilight, Toothless and Tyrant. A large party cannon appeared and the barrel aims upward.

And then it fires a giant 5 layered cake high in the air, and they turned to it as it was starts falling down towards.

"Not again./Uh-oh./Oh, no." Twilight, Tyrant and Toothless said in unison.

And then each cake layer landed over them repeatedly.

_"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" _Tyrant called from inside.

And then the cake collapse in a huge pile of mush.

And then Toothless quickly digs around under the mush and bumped into something hard.

_"OW! That was my head!" _Toothless yelled.

_"Hey, that's my wing!" _Twilight cried.

_"Sorry." _Tyrant apologized.

_"Ow! That's my tail!" _Toothless yelped.

And then finally the 3 poked their heads out from the cake batter and then realized who was responsible.

"Pinkie!" Twilight, Tyrant and Toothless glanced back at the cannon.

And then a lit candle landed on Twilight's horn.

And then Pinkie pokes her head from the cannon's barrel.

"Oopsie!" Pinkie said. "Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!"

"Ya think." Tyrant said.

And Twilight nickers as the candle blew and Toothless flicks it off as he and Tyrant pull themselves out of the batter.

And then the crowd gasped in excitement.

"Songbird Serenade?" Code Red said. "Is it really her? It is, it is!"

And 2 security guard ponies made some ponies as Songbird Serenade appeared.

"Hiya." Serenade greeted. "Great to be back."

And Sunset helps Twilight out of the batter.

"Ms. Songbird Serenade?" Twilight light brushed some batter off her. "Um, I was just about to check on you." She laughed nervously. "Sorry about the mess like with last time."

"All good." Serenade assured.

Then suddenly, faint screeching sounds were heard as everyone looked around.

"Do hear you hear that?" Starlight asked.

"What is that?" Sunset wondered.

And soon the screeching grew almost as if something was coming towards them. And then Tyrant sniffs the air, and then senses something was wrong.

"Oh, no." Tyrant said horrid.

Some distance away outside of Canterlot, a group of 20 strange alien looking creatures. And then one of them stops of a rock and growls.

It was a green 4 legged creature as big as a Lion with yellows placed actually placed on their shoulders instead of the head. Armed with a jaw full of rows of sharp teeth. And have a short black bristle mane on their necks with gill like openings. And sports a some kind of elaborate motif on their heads.

The creature then let out a screeching roar and runs towards Canterlot along with the rest of the group.

"Everyone, take cover!" Toothless yelled.

And then everyone quickly flee as some of the dragons and dinosaurs started attacking the creatures. And soon, 3 of them got pass them as everyone fled for their lives.

Unicorns members of the Royal Guard started shooting at 1 of them, and causing little effect on the creature as it roared. And then it lunges as they quickly got out of the way to avoid getting caught in the creature's jaws.

Meanwhile, one of the creatures chased Spike as it snapped his jaws trying to snatch him.

"Wah! Spike yelled.

And he quickly flew higher narrowly avoided getting hit by the creature's claws.

Elsewhere, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed as one of them was chasing them. And then Applejack rushed in and quickly grabs her sister, and Rarity quickly grabs Sweetie Belle.

And Scootaloo tripped over a bucket and fell, and the creature begins to approach her. But then Starlight fires a beam at it's head, then the creatures and knocks her back.

And then the creature turns back on Scootaloo and charges, but then 2 turquoise hooves quickly grab Scootaloo as she saw it was Lightning Dust and quickly pulls her out of the way as the creature lunges letting out a loud roar.

The creature lands on the ground and skids and turns knocking a booth down. And then Lightning quickly threw Scootaloo in the air as the creature growls and lunges only missing her as Rainbow caught her and Lightning flew up.

"Nice save, LD!" Rainbow said.

"Thank me later when this is over!" Lightning said.

And they quickly flew off.

Elsewhere, another one of the creatures has cornered Flim and Flam as it stalks closer like a Lion.

"Hey! Witch!" Applejack yelled.

And then the creature turns to her and she bucks an apple his face. Clearly not happy by that, the creature charges towards, and then she quickly ducks as it lunges. And then revealed Toothless behind her and fires a blast at it and kills it. And it drops to the ground lifeless.

And then screaming was heard as Trixie was running for her life with a creature snapping at her hooves. And she quickly ditches her hat and cape in a hope to distract, and then a purple and light blue beam hits the creature's side knocking back as Trixie turns as it was Twilight and Cadance who saved.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Trixie gratefully hugged the 2.

"We can hug later!" Twilight said.

As the creatures continue attacking, some distance away, far from Canterlot. An eerie vibrating call made by something suddenly halts the creature's as their gill like openings vibrated.

And then the creature's started fall back, and taking the dead ones with them as well.

Confused and shocked, everyone watched as they retreated.

Luckily, no one was killed, though several were injured.

And soon, the creature pack was gone.

"Where were those things?" Rainbow wondered.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

"That's not a good sign." Tyrant said.

"Will they come back?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Tyrant answered.

"Okay, we better helps those who are hurt." Twilight said.

And they went to help the injured ones.

* * *

Shortly later, Twilight and her friends met up with Tyrant, Toothless, Cadance and a few Guanlongs.

"We call them Tao Tei." The Guanlong explained. "Ravenous monstrous creatures that we've been fighting to countless generations."

"Where are the Tao Tei now?" Twilight asked.

"The distant mountains, regrouping." The Guanlong answered.

"Where did they come from?" Cadance asked.

"About 20 centuries ago, there was an emperor whose greed brought deep suffering to all of China." The Gunalong explained the story. "The heavens sent a meteor that struck Gouwu Mountain, turning it green and releasing the Tao Tei. From that day on, the Tao Tei rise every 60 years, to scourge the north of Sauro. They come to remind us of what happens when greed is unchecked. They eat anything, alive or dead, and take food to their queen. She depends on her soldiers to feed her."

And the Mane 8 glanced each other.

"Only with the food they provide is she able to multiply." The Guanlong continued. "With millions in Equestria. If the Tao Tei ever had that much nourisment, no corner of the world would be safe."

"You can't hunt them?" Spike asked.

"We try." The Guanlong said. "They disappear. We never find their bones."

"And their 9 days early from where they were supposed to appear 60 years ago." Tyrant said. "And the worse thing is we have no idea how they found their way to here on the mainland."

"We only saw 20, it can't be that bad." Rainbow said like it's not a big deal.

"They were scouts, Rainbow Dash." The Guanlong stated.

"So, if they were here..." Rarity said.

"Then the rest can't be far behind." Twilight finished. "How long before the next attack?"

"Days probably." Tyrant said. "Or less."

"Okay, what else do you know?" Starlight asked.

"We know that killing queen would stop them all." The Guanlong said.

"I take it's easier said than done?" Sunset inquired.

"The queen is heavily guarded by her guards with frill like shields that deflect any attack." The Guanlong said. "But, we can use this." He held a rock.

"A rock?" Spike frowned.

The Guanlong placed the rock down near a hammer, and then it was pulled to the hammer.

"It's magnetic properties have an effect on the Tao Tei." The Guanlong said. "We used one to stop them last time. We believe it makes them deaf. Without instruction, they fall still."

"Okay, let's find them and use it." Rainbow said.

"We feared that's a risk." Tyrant said.

"The Tao Tei grow more intelligent each time they arrive." The Guanlong explained. "It's possible they learnt about it."

"So, what now?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I think I need some time to think first." Twilight said. "Make sure you get everyone inside."

* * *

Later at night, Twilight grabs one of Sunray's old journals and heads to a room while Toothless was asleep with a cover over him.

"All right. All right, come on, give me a clue here." Twilight said looking through the pages. "Give me a clue, Grandpa."

As Twilight looks through the pages, light creaking was heard as she looked around. And she saw some dust fell down from the ceiling, she glanced around and closed the journal.

And then Twilight a creak realizing she wasn't alone, and she looked around. And then she a silhouette of a Unicorn as he pours himself a cup of apple cider.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I help myself." He said. "This is, uh, mmm, quite good."

And then she lit her horn and changes from purple to a blue color and the light revealed the figure was Grimmel.

"Oh, that is impressive." Grimmel said. "But let me finish my drink."

Grimmel took a sip as she glanced at Toothless.

And then Grimmel quickly brought out his crossbow and fires a dart and it hits Toothless as he was quickly knocked out.

"Toothless! Twilight cried and rushed to him.

And Grimmel merely stood there as he finished his drink and looked pleased and tossed the cup away.

"What did you do to him?" Twilight demanded turning back to him.

"Eh, nothing that he won't sleep off." Grimmel said loading another dart to his crossbow.

And he sat down on a chair that was once Sunray's.

"May I? Princess Twilight Sparkle." Grimmel said. "Hmm? Do I say Princess Twilight or do I call you Twilight? What do you prefer?"

Twilight remained silent with a stern look.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Grimmel questioned removing his hood. "Oh. Well your grandfather knew of me. Now, there was a Unicorn. One of the greatest royal guards to have ever lived. What would he think of you now?" He lightly laughed. "He had it right, you know. Making it his mission once wanting to destroy the beasts so that you could grow up in a better world."

"He changed his mind." Twilight said.

"And look where that got him." Grimmel merely said.

Twilight remained silent by his insult.

"So let's get to the point." Grimmel said getting businesslike. "I am the Dragon Killer. I've hunted every last one outside Equestria."

And Twilight had a shocked look because no pony in history ever even dared to kill a dragon.

"You are going to turn down their alliance." Grimmel said. "Or I will-"

"That's never going to happen ever!" Twilight firmly said.

And then Grimmel laughed and stood up.

"You wish dragons to live free among us like equals?" Grimmel said walking around Twilight.

And Twilight glared at him.

"A toxic notion, my dear." Grimmel said. "History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization as we..." He glanced down and then noticed something. "...know it."

Grimmel then noticed some straw sticking out of Toothless' tail as if strangely made of life-like fabric.

"Hmm." Grimmel eyed it suspiciously.

And Grimmel lightly nudged it with his hoof, and then raising up from the cover was actually Pinkie with a life-like Night Fury mask on and she looked daze from the dart.

"Waiter!" Pinkie said dazed. "There's some purple syrup on my pancakes!"

And then she dropped to the floor.

And then Twilight quickly fires a beam knocking Grimmel's crossbow away.

"Now!" Twilight yelled.

And then Blue appeared from the room's 2nd level. And Starlight appeared from behind a shelf, as well as Tyrant, Jay and Cadance.

And then Rainbow in her armor with Spike and Applejack appeared with Pinkie's party cannon.

"Surprise!" They said in unison.

But Grimmel however didn't look anywhere near concern.

"You think you can come into my home?" Twilight said furiously. "Sit in my grandfather's chair? And threaten my friend? This is Equestria. And we have defended our way of life from far worse than you."

"Ooh." Grimmel chuckled impressed by the ambush attempt. "A fighting spirit, I love it. Only I'm afraid you're mistaken." And then he had a firm glaring look. "You've never seen anything like me."

And then Grimmel turns and then whistled, and Blue turned to the ceiling and saw green acid burning through the ceiling. And then suddenly something rams through the ceiling forcing Blue to jump out of the way and hits the floor. And then it was revealed one of Grimmel's Deathgrippers as it got up and then turns to her.

"Blue, look out!" Jay yelled.

And then the Deathgripper shot out it's stinger and then quickly jabs the stinger into the floor as Blue narrowly avoid it. And she quickly got up and moves away. And then the Deathgripper growled and twirls swinging it's tail near the others.

Grimmel reclaims his crossbow, and whistled as a 2nd Deathgripper appeared.

"Look out!" Tyrant yelled.

And then the Deathgripper strikes it's claw at the floor.

"Everyone out!" Tyrant yelled.

Blue ran as then the 1st Deathgripper fires an acid towards her. But Jay quickly pulls her out of the way. And they quickly got out of the room as with Rainbow, Spike, Applejack and Tyrant carrying Pinkie. And they made it out as a Deathgrippers the blocks the entrance, and then started firing more acid and setting the room on fire. And Twilight and Cadance quickly blocked and acid blast from the other.

"Have my dragon ready when I return, or I will destroy EVERYTHING you love!" Grimmel threaten disappearing into the smoke.

And then a flaming shelf collapsed as Twilight quickly teleported herself and Cadance out of the room.

* * *

And they appeared in the courtyard as they coughed and then saw most of Canterlot in flames.

And Twilight looks out in horror.

* * *

Twilight then remembered back when she was young, and it was evening as she, Shining Armor and baby Spike, her parents and Sunray walked back to Canterlot. Earlier, Twilight has managed to convince Shining to look around a forest with Spike. But has aimlessly led them to a Timberwolf lair, and Sunray fought them as he and her parents arrived just in time.

But Sunray however was very cross with her after telling her not to go there.

"Night Light? Velvet?" Sunray said.

And Night Light and Velvet went up to him.

"Take Shining Armor and Spike back home." Sunray said.

"Yes, Dad." Night Light said. "Don't be too hard on her, Dad. I remember I'd used to get myself into scrapes."

"I have to teach your daughter a lesson." Sunray said.

And Night Light and Velvet turned and went up to their children.

"Shining, come along." Velvet said.

Night Light placed a gentle comforting hoof on Twilight, and soon leaves with Velvet, Shining Armor and Spike to head home.

"Twilight?" Sunray sternly called out.

Twilight cringed a bit from his tone, and then begin to walk over to him. And then she stepped in a hoof-print left by Sunray as her hoof was dwarfed by it.

And Twilight went over next to Sunray.

And then Sunray turns to her. "Twilight, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Twilight said sadly.

"You could have been killed." Sunray said. "You deliberately disobey me. And what's worse, you put Spike and your own brother in danger. Do you understand what's at stake? You jeopardized the future of our family. Think how devastated your parents would be if they lost you."

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Twilight said tearfully.

"I'm only brave when I have to be, when there's no other choice." Sunray said. "Twilight, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." Twilight said.

"I was today." Sunray said.

"You were?" Twilight sniffled a bit.

"Yes." Sunray answered and lowers to her level. "I thought I might lose you."

"I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Twilight smiled a bit.

"Mm-hmm." Sunray nodded. "More than you could ever know."

"But you know what?" Twilight said.

"What?" Sunray asked.

"I think those Timberwolves were even scareder." Twilight said.

And Sunray chuckled. "'Cause nobody messes with your grandpa. Come here, you!" He grabs her and ruffles her mane.

"Oh, no, no!" Twilight cried trying to pull free.

And then she finally slips from his grip, and they both laughed as she chased him and tackles him to the ground.

"Grandpa?" Twilight smiled.

"Uh-huh?" Sunray turns to her.

"We're pals, right?" Twilight asked.

"Right." Sunray replied chuckling.

"And we'll always be together... right?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, let me tell you something my father told me." Sunray said. "And that I told your father when he was your age. Look at the stars." He ups with st the night sky lit with stars. "The great kings of the past... look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Twilight asked astonished.

"Yes." Sunray answered. "So whenever you feel alone... just remember that those kings will always be up there to guide you. And so will I."

And Twilight looked at the night sky.

"But I can't see them, Grandpa." Twilight said.

"Keep looking, Twilight." Sunray said. "Keep looking."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**SURPRISE! Sunset Shimmer makes an appearance in this story.**

**And quite a surprise to add the Tao Tei on the antagonist side, huh?**

**I felt in this story, I wanted to give Twilight and her friends a real challenge.**

**And I thought it's possible that since ponies were once afraid of dragons. I thought that not a single pony dared even tried to kill one. Until Grimmel did.**

**And honestly, the reprise of the We Got This Together song I did was the closest I could think it might go.**


	7. Be Prepared

After the fires were put out, and the injured ones were being tended. Everyone gathered in the throne room as a lightning storm occurred.

"All right. All right, everybody." Twilight said trying to maintain order. "Settle down, please."

"Let me at him!" Grampa Gruff yelled.

"How could we be attacked twice in 1 day?!" Winter Lotus yelled. "Is it the end for us?!"

"Did you miss the part where we almost died?" Twilight said. "Have you seen my castle? This is a new kind of enemy. And I underestimated him. Now, that's on me. But I will not do that again."

Rainbow then slammed a hoof on the table. "Nopony messes with us and gets away with it! And he's got another thing coming at round 2."

"I agree with Twilight." Skullcrusher said. "We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single-minded and patient. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I'm with Skullcrusher." White Tip said. "We have to take this threat seriously."

"This is a real problem." Starlight said. "First a pack of Tao Tei attack us, and now a mad Unicorn who wants to wipe out all dragons."

"If possible, something worse could be on it's way." Tyrant said.

"Grimmel is just a sign of the times." Twilight said. "Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are exposed and vulnerable. Short of full-blown war and risking everyone we love, I don't..." She hesitates for a moment. "I don't know of us staying here any longer for the time being."

And then everyone started yelling outraged by this.

But then Sunset fires a loud beam silencing everyone.

"HEY! Blue yelled. "Hear her out!"

And then Blue nods to Twilight.

"If we want to live in peace with each other, we need a better plan." Twilight said.

"So, what are you saying, Princess?" Tyrant asked.

"I'm saying we have to disappear." Twilight said. "Off the map. Until I can think how to stop them. And go to a place where no one will find us."

"And where might that be?" Sugar Belle asked.

"She's talking about a quest for the Hidden World." Blue explained.

"The Hidden what?" Silverstream frowned.

"What kind of place is that?" Sunburst wondered.

"My grandfather told me about it when I was a girl." Twilight explained. "He made notes and maps in search of the ancestral homeland of all dragons, tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need."

And everyone glanced each other unsure of this.

"Twilight, I've looked through every map that was made." Sunburst said. "And to the west of us is nothing but open sea for hundreds of miles."

"Look, I know this is our home." Twilight said. "Celestia and Luna left me to protect it. But I promise it won't be for too long. Equestria is more than this land. Everyone is a part of it, and it goes wherever we go."

"If Pony Princess' speech true, then Rutherford with her." Rutherford said.

"As duty to protect all dragons, me as well." Ember said.

"Count me in as well." Thorax said.

"As Queen I'll do my part to help protect our subjects." Novo said.

And Twilight turns to her friends.

"We're with you." Spike said.

And Twilight smiled.

* * *

Shortly later, Twilight wandered through a street in Canterlot hoping that her decision was right.

"I just hope I'm right about this." Twilight said.

And then suddenly, a small flick of light catches her eye, and then she quickly moves as a the blade of a spear was suddenly swung towards her. And she barely dodges it as the tip only grazes her shoulder.

She quickly turns to her attacker, and it was a black scaled Metriacanthosaurus. And she readies to fire a blast at him, but then a black scaled Dramillion fires a blast at her and sends her flying back and hits the pavement.

And the Metriacanthosaurus quickly pins her and raised his spear, but Twilight quickly holds it back as he struggles to inch it towards her. And then she quickly teleports away from them. And appeared in the air and quickly flies off to a distance and hides in an alleyway.

Catching her breath, Twilight quickly checks the cut on her shoulder and saw it was not life-threatening. And then the Metriacanthosaurus lunges towards and dodged moves as he snaps his jaws. And she quickly puts up a magic shield blocking his attack.

And then the Dramillion appeared as she swing a spear at her and Twilight quickly dodges the swings.

"Give up now." The Metriacanthosaurus demanded. "And they'll live."

And then she fires a blast at both of them, and then she fires another beam at them as the Metriacanthosaurus blocks it with his spear. And the beam deflects into several other beams as they moved in different directions. And then one of them hits her and she hits the wall.

He quickly shook her head, and then used her magic and threw the Dramillion away. And then fires a blast at the Metriacanthosaurus, and she quickly flew off and flees.

But the Dramillion quickly grabs her spear and then it fires a beam and hits Twilight as she then fell through the air and hits the ground near the train station.

And Twilight painfully got to her hooves and shakes her head.

And then the Dramillion appeared and lands in front of her. And the Metriacanthosaurus joins up with her, and they appeared knowing that she's at a weaken state.

Twilight might be injured, but she will give up without a fight and lit her horn.

And then a train rushed by them, and the Dramillion turns to something. And Twilight looks back as then a shape was seen among the moving cars. And soon the train was gone, and in the shadows was a silhouette.

The Dramillion then throws her spear towards the figure, but it quickly caught the spear.

And then steeping into the light was a Utahraptor.

And Twilight noticed she saw him last year at the villains' defeat.

And then the Dramillion turns and saw a Night Fury coming at her and kicks her into a nearby building. And the Night Fury circles back and then a Jaeger vest he has on fires several small missiles towards the Metriacanthosaurus as he deflects some with his spear.

And then the Utahraptor throws the spear to a Velociraptor rushing towards the Metriacanthosaurus, and then skids across the ground and slashes the spear at his leg. And the Metriacanthosaurus tries to slice her with his spear, but the Raptor quickly jabs the spear deep in his side as he yells in pain. And then she quickly kicks him off his feet, and then the spear was pulled away from her grip as the Dramillion lunges towards her. And then the Utahraptor rushed and blocks her attack with the other spear, and holds her and the 2 fought her. And then the Night Fury came back and kicks her off her feet and she lands near the wounded Metriacanthosaurus.

And then the Night Fury brought blasters aiming at them. And then another Night Fury appeared with red and gold armor plating holds out a paw with a gadget powering up to fire. And then a familiar Giganotosaurus appeared with growling. And then another Dakotaraptor appeared aiming a bow and arrow at them.

"Stand down." The Night Fury with the plating on him said.

The Dramillion turns to her wounded partner. "Get up."

"I can't." The Metriacanthosaurus said.

"We don't want to kill you." The Velociraptor said. "But we will."

"You'll never get the chance again." The Dramillion said and then points her spear at Twilight. "And you won't always have someone to save you."

And then she pressed something on her left wrist, and then she and the Metriacanthosaurus were floated up by a force of energy. And the ship were used then flies off away.

When they were gone, they went up to Twilight.

"You okay?" The 1st Night Fury asked.

"Yeah." Twilight replied.

"Well, you seem to be getting into a little extra today." The 2nd Fury said. "Tony, by the way."

"Where'd you all come from?" Twilight asked.

"I believe that's my fault."

And Twilight turns and saw a Saurophaganax appearing with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Sauro Fury." He introduced. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. These are Captain Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Banner, and Sam."

"Thank you for saving me." Twilight said.

"Try not to thank us yet." Fury said. "I believe what you went through just today... was only the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away from Canterlot, hidden in a gully of a mountain was the rest of the Tao Tei. And dozens of Tao Tei soldiers rested as their queen that was twice as big as them with a snarling expression and a 2-pronged sail like appendage on her stood with several of guards.

Her guards were shaped like the Leatherback Kaiju and were as big as elephants.

And some distance away, a shadow appeared as he wanders further and his hoof lands in a puddle of water.

"Twilight is strong." A Tao Tei soldier said laying down right next to another. "Like, way stronger than we thought."

"Ever heard of personally space?" He got up and growled. "Next time I see Twilight... I'm gonna teach her a lesson he will never forget."

"Well, you're in luck! He's right behind ya."

And the 1st Tao Tei looks back. "Twilight?"

And then a shadow appeared as it walks closer, and was soon revealed to be Darkshine as he was walking up to them like they were nothing.

"That's not the princess." The Tao Tei Queen said.

"You fools raise once a generation and stripped your land of every living thing." Darkshine said. "And yet I you send 20 scouts her way... and they escape alive."

"I guess we'll have to eat you instead." A Tao Tei snarled at him.

"Why eat 1 meal... when you can be feasting the rest of your lives?" Darkshine proposed.

And the Tao Tei guards stepped aside allowing the queen to speak to him.

"What could you possibly offer us?" The Tao Tei Queen questioned.

"A place where you can fill your bellies." Darkshine said. "Where everything the light touches is yours for the kill."

"Equestria is not your to give." The Queen said. "The princess only has access to those hunting grounds."

"Well, that's why I brought more help." Darkshine said.

And then a swirl of black magic appeared and then appearing was King Sombra. And then the statue of Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and Tirek appeared and then the 3 of them were freed from their stoned prison and then a white flashed appeared around them as Tirek was returned to his true form. Chrysalis into her new queen-self, and Cozy as an Alicorn.

"Wh- What happened?" Cozy asked confused and saw the Tao Tei and Darkshine. "And who are you?"

"The answer to all your problems." Darkshine said.

"Answer?" Tirek frowned.

"Answer of what problem?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Of defeating Twilight Sparkle, once and for all." Said a voice.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Skrap-it appeared. And were accompanied with another large dragon. A Wyvern dragon with red scales as big as Hela.

And then a familiar figure appeared.

Stepping into the light, was Grogar.

"I believe you have my Bell." Grogar said to D-Structs.

And D-Structs nods the the Wyvern and he gave Grogar his Bell.

"Yeah, right." Cozy scoffed. "Like I'm gonna fall for that trick again. I know it's you Discord, so why not cut the act and-"

And then Grogar fires a beam at Cozy as she hits the wall.

"Watch your tone with me you little runt!" Grogar angrily snapped. "I'm not that twisted fool you thought. I am the real Grogar. And watch your mouth, because I've killed ponies before."

"I do believe your new." Chrysalis said to the Wyvern.

"Smaug. King under the Mountain." Smaug introduced.

"I brought you all here to finally get what we want." Darkshine said. "To finish Twilight Sparkle once and for all. And claim Equestria together."

"I don't do "ours", I only do mine." Sombra said dismissively.

"And yet, right when you had everything my grandniece took you out." Darkshine turns to him. "Only way for you to claim your kingdom back truly, is of you work with me."

"And if I were to say no?" Sombra questioned.

"I return you to whatever black hole you came from." Darkshine said.

"Fine." Sombra said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And what idea to you have?" Hela asked.

"All these years of you fighting Twilight and her friend, you all never noticed." Darkshine said.

"Noticed what?" Tirek questioned.

"Together, they are the most powerful force in the land." Darkshine said using his magic to make a magically screen showing the Mane 6. "But take them away..." And all but Twilight vanished. "...And you have is a single pony. All alone."

"Even if what you said is true, how are we supposed to get to her?" Chrysalis questioned. "Equestria will stand together with her."

And then Darkshine calmly went up to Chrysalis.

"That's why we're going to kill her." Darkshine said.

And then he walks as Chrysalis turns to him.

"Twilight has also shown too much restraint when it comes to darkness." Darkshine said walking up to a rock over them. "When I am king... the mighty will be free to take whatever they want. Because a villain's revenge is never satisfied."

"Twilight's far too powerful to challenge." The Tao Tei Queen said.

_"Twilight is yesterday's message" _Darkshine chanted. _"A clapped-out distracted regime, Whose failings undoubtedly presage, The need for a different dream"_

_Yes, leonine times are a-changing_

_Which means that villains must too_

He then got down from the rock walks by them.

_My vision is clear and wide-ranging_

_And even encompasses you_

He turns to Cozy as she cocked her head with interest.

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Prepare for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Tenacity spanning, d__ecades of denial _

_Is simply why I'll __Be KING_

_Undisputed, respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

And then he leaps over to another rock.

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared_

And soon they all begin to join him with full interest.

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

_Be prepared_

And Darkshine starts moving up a rock formation

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

_Be prepared_

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

And Darkshine moves up the rock formation to a ledge.

_Be prepared_

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

_Be prepared_

_(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)_

And Darkshine moves up higher to a new spot and looks down at his new army.

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared_

And Darkshine's voice rang through the air as a new and dark threat begins to raise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Be prepared, for the ultimate gang up of villains.**

**And next chapter, will finally reveal a monster you're all waiting.**


	8. Godzilla and Monster Zero

The next morning, all of Equestria's residents traveled west over the great ocean either on the wing, or airship with everything they could grab.

And then Spike flew up catching up with Twilight.

"I feel like I'm always asking you this question, but... Is there an actual plan or...?" Spike asked.

"Just keep flying until we reach the end of the world." Twilight said.

"Ah. Seem sensible." Spike said. "If there's even such a thing." He said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Equestria, at Canterlot, several of the Storm King's airships arrive to meet with Grimmel by the castle after finding the entire deserted.

"So, where they are?!" The Storm King demanded.

"Gone. Obviously." Grimmel said causally.

"The Night Fury escaped you?!" Tempest said furiously.

"I encouraged it." Grimmel corrected. "They've abandoned their only defensible position."

* * *

_"Running scared with what little they can carry."_

The Equestrians continue flying high over the ocean as some got a little tired.

"It can't possibly be going that far." Hookfang groaned a bit.

"Well, the world is round." Pinkie said riding on Barf and Belch's back. "Along with the sun, moon, beach balls, even some cake. I love cake."

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes by her friend's way. And the others chuckled as well, and Blue on an airship close by merely chuckled and turned to White Tip.

"I'm hungry." Pinkie said.

And she brought a cupcake out from her mane and ate it.

And then Toothless looked as if his attention was on something.

* * *

"Don't fret." Grimmel assured. "They won't get far. The Night Fury is distracted."

And he placed a finished apple on the tusk of a Deathgripper blinded in it's left eye.

"I introduced him to your female." Grimmel said.

* * *

_"Some dragons mate for life, you see."_

Toothless then sniffs the air thinking there's something nearby.

"What you picking on?" Twilight asked.

And then Toothless looks over to the right and then saw appearing from the clouds was the Light Fury making the same directional route as they were. And probably was following them.

"The Light Fury!" Blue gasped.

"She's following us!" White Tip cried.

"Ooh! Toothless has a stalker!" Rainbow chuckled.

The Light Fury soon noticed them, and then she quickly flies off and fires a blast and flew through the flames and vanished into thin air.

"Whoa! How she'd that?!" Applejack exclaimed amazed by that trick.

And then Toothless quickly flew after her as Twilight followed.

They quickly flew over the clouds and looked around trying to spot her. And then the Light Fury appeared behind and above as she uncloaks herself and diving towards them.

And Twilight soon spotted her

"Well, look who it is!" Twilight smiled.

But the Light Fury however didn't show a friendly look and wasn't slowing and then got into a snatching position.

"Uh..." Twilight suddenly got nervous.

And then the Light Fury snatches Twilight and flew up.

And Twilight nervously clings to her leg. "Oh, hey, it's really nice to finally-"

And then the Light Fury tossed her and she falls as she screamed.

And the Light Fury turns to Toothless with a smile and friendly look.

"Hi!" She greeted.

And Toothless gave an awkward smile, and then quickly dove down after Twilight.

And the Light Fury cocked her head with a confused look.

And the others laughed as Twilight fell shot pass them as Toothless quickly dove after her.

And they both soon came back up as Twilight was flying again narrowing her eyes without turning to them.

"Not a word." Twilight said.

Toothless looks back up to where the Light Fury was. But already saw she has vanished into the sea of clouds.

"I didn't even get her name." Toothless said softly sad.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes,-"_

* * *

"-but where did they go?" Grubber asked.

"I have to explain this." Grimmel sighed. "Most dragons can't survive in the cold, so they haven't gone north." He crossed out the northern ranges of the land on his map. "They're trying to put distance between themselves and enemies to the east and south." He crossed out the eastern and southern ranges of land.

* * *

As they flew, Twilight then noticed something ahead.

_"And most dragons cannot fly long distances without rest."_

Ahead of them was a large island almost like a mountain, and it looked big enough for everyone.

* * *

"Their flight path must include stops." Grimmel said tracing a stick over the western ocean.

* * *

And Twilight soon leads them over the island.

_"Therefore, they've gone... They can only have gone..."_

And they flew over pass the island as it has waterfalls pouring down the cliff side of the island. And filled with forests and a mountain range.

_"Does anyone want to take a guess?"_

* * *

"Anyone?" Grimmel asked. "W-W-W-W-W?"

"Ah! East!" Grubber placed a model ship on the eastern land ranges.

"West!" Grimmel corrected. "Hmm? Simple, you see? OH, isn't this fun? Yes? No?"

Tempest groaned in annoyance.

"Well, I just happen to know this." Grubber said.

"And what's that?" The Storm King asked.

"You see it's complicated." Grubber explained. "But I found out this."

* * *

_"I was in disguise during this festival of her's yesterday."_

As the Friendship Festival was going, Grubber was in secretive disguise to find some information.

_"And there was all kinds of things, and every creature of every kingdom was there. And Princess Twilight was like, "I know everything is perfect as long we're together". Anyway, anyway, I thought all of them here might be worth something."_

* * *

"Every kingdom you say?" Tempest said.

"Yeah, yeah." Grubber said. "Anyway, it seems to be a bad place."

* * *

_"And then these ugly green dogs showed up, and started causing mayhem attacking ponies."_

Grubber hides behind a booth as the Tao Tei attack.

_"And the red filling of the treat was reminding me company's red. And we're days from going out of business. _OOOHHH!"

* * *

"Out of busniess?" Tempest quoted.

"Days away?" The Storm King quoted.

"Dang, habit!" Grubber cursed and turns to them. "I was trying to protect you guys. I swear, but we're broke."

"How did we hire you?" Tempest growled

"Dang, bro!" The Storm King growled.

"That's on me." Grubber said. "That's on me."

And Tempest shook her head and heads out.

"Yes. Yes." Grimmel said. "Where is your love of the hunt?"

And the Storm King heads out as well.

"I thought you were conquerors." Grimmel said. "You'll have your prize in time. Just allow me a few more days to enjoy this. I have dearly missed it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Equestrians soon land in a clearing near a forest. And the airships begin to land as well.

"All right." Twilight said. "Looks like we're camping here for tonight."

"Well, thank Celestia for that." Rarity said.

"Yes! My own place." Pachy said. "I plan to built a hut. Patchnut, you gotta say out!"

As Tyrant begins to bring out some crates, she then jumps a bit surprised.

In front of her was a group of Hobgobblers that came out of nowhere.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Tyrant counted them. "Where's-?"

And she backs away from them.

"Uh, okay. Uh, hold on, gang." Twilight said. "I said make camp. Not build a new village."

"Who died and made princess?" Corey inquired.

And then everyone sharply turns to him glaring at his insult.

"What?" Corey asked.

And then a Shunosaurus hits him on the head with it's tail club.

"Ow!" Corey said.

"Granted, this place is nice, but it's not the Hidden World." Twilight continued.

"We don't even know if this Hidden World exists." Spitfire said.

"Yeah. This place is real!" Granny Smith said.

"Eh, there's nothing more stubborn than a mob of tired, hungry creatures." White Tip said.

"Maybe we should rest for a few days." Cadance said.

"Probably better." Shining said.

"Yeah. Some of us have sore wings." Sky Stinger said rubbing his wing.

"Yep." Vapor Trail agreed.

And Twilight sighs in defeat.

"Well, I guess this can work as a base in the meantime." Twilight said looking around. "It's defensible, hidden." And she turns to the crowd. "All right! I guess we can stay for a few days. Until Toothless and I find the Hidden World."

And everyone got back to unpacking their things to rest for the night.

"If you're going to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed." White Tip said.

"Just, be careful." Jay said.

And then White Tip looked she was about to say something.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"This plan to hide us from the rest of the world." White Tip said. "Though-though I wish it were possible, I fear it can't last, Twilight. But greedy creatures always find a way. I just... I only ask that you think about it."

And she walks off to meet with Cloudjumper, and Twilight turns to her friends busy unpacking their things.

"Do you still think it's crazy or...?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say this whole idea is very you." Rainbow said.

"And let's hope Equestria will recover after we stop them." Applejack said.

"Well, thanks for supporting me last night." Twilight said. "It meant a lot."

"Don't thank us yet." Blue said appearing. "We just just hope you're right about this."

"Let's hope we'll be okay here." Sunset said.

"Yeah, hate for anything to happen." Spike said and hands her Sunuray's journal.

"Princess Twilight."

And she turns to Serizawa and Graham, and with an Earth Pony with a white coat, and brown mane and tail.

"We need you and your friends to come with us." Serizawa said.

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"It's urgent." Graham said.

And the group glanced each other.

* * *

Back in Equestria, deep in it's wilderness of the forests.

**PONORADO**

At a large clearing near the forest, a wolf pack was feeding at a kill of a deer carcass. And nearby at a respectful distance, a photographer takes a few pictures of them.

And he was behind a log as he was revealed to be Mark Russell. And he watches the wolves as they ate and he listens to the growling from them.

But then distant whirling blades were heard as the pack quickly rushed off. And Mark got up and looks up and saw an Saurian airship they call Ospreys appeared from the clouds and lowers down and lands on the ground.

And soon the platform lowered down as Serizawa and Graham and the Earth Pony came out.

* * *

Later, they arrived to his cabin by a lake as Twilight and the others was with them.

And they took Mark about what happened to his family as they showed some footage of them.

"The feed cuts out there." Graham said. "The survivors haven't been able to give us much more than what the footage allows. Only that Emma and Madison were the only ones taken."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Serizawa apologized.

"I should've been there for her." Mark said. "Who are they?"

"We don't know yet." Graham said. "We believe they were after this." She then showed a photo of Emma with the device.

And Mark quickly recognized it.

"You didn't." Mark said irritated.

"It's the ORCA." The Earth Pony said. "Uh, that's why we think they need Emma. She believed that if we could somehow replicate the biosonar the Titans use to communicate..."

"I know what the hay it is." Mark snapped lightly. "I helped build the prototype. Who is he?"

"Uh, Sam Coleman." He introduced himself. "I'm the head of technology. I joined Monarch, uh, shortly after the Canterlot attack. I'm a big fan of your wife... 's work. And you. That just came out so weird, I'm sorry."

"Emma and I destroyed the prototype." Mark said.

"And then Emma decided to rebuilt it." Graham explained. "After Canterlot, she went home to Fillydelphia, spent months developing it. She thought it could help..."

"Would help what?" Mark questioned. "Play Maker?"

"No. Help prevent another attack." Graham explained.

"ORCA was a grad school science project." Mark said. "It was meant to-to keep whales away from the shoreline. Not so you could talk to your little creatures out there."

"I guess that explains the "Orca" part." Fluttershy said.

"Listen to me, they'll think it's one of them." Mark said trying to be very clear. "You use the wrong frequency on one of 'em and you're gonna be responsible for 1,000 Canterlots."

"Which is why we need to get it back." Serizawa said. "Emma always said no one knew the ORCA better than you."

"It shouldn't even exist." Mark said.

"That may be, Mark." Sam said. "But it's fallen into the wrong hoofs. And right now, the ORCA is the only thing keeping Emma and Madison alive."

"Mark, we know you're hurting." Graham said. "But if we find the ORCA, we'll find your family. I promise."

And Mark turns to them.

* * *

Hours later, they were in the Osprey as it flies over the ocean.

"When was the last time you spoke to Emma?" Graham asked.

"About 3 months ago." Mark said. "After Canterlot, we went back home to Fillydelphia. Tried to put the pieces back together. Emma dealt with it by doubling down on saving the world and I started drinking. I can't tell you how much I hated myself for letting Maddie see me that way."

"I'm really sorry about your son." Twilight apologized.

"Uh, you mind if we cut in here?" Sam asked as he and Serizawa came in.

"It's just, you're gonna wanna see this." Sam said handing Mark a tablet. "Emma combined the bioacoustics of different Titans to create the ORCA's signal."

And Mark scrolls through the ORCA, and showing several Titans with vocalization. And Twilight looks at it as well.

"A sort of baseline frequency that all the creatures respond to." Sam said. "Attracting them, repelling them, even at times calming them down. It's pretty remarkable actually."

"The problem is we don't know which Titans she combined." Graham said. "But if you can identify those frequencies, we'll be able to track the ORCA and find Emma and Madison."

Mark continues scrolling through the list of Titans and vocalization. And saw there were more than several. And even Twilight was shocked.

"Jeez!" Mark said. "How many of these things are there?"

"There must be over a dozen of them." Twilight said.

"17 and counting after Gojira." Serizawa confirmed.

"17?" Mark said bewildered.

"How could 17 giant monsters not be noticed?" Rainbow inquired.

"Most of them were discovered in deep hibernation." Graham explained. "While others we've contained at top secret sites around the globe." And Mark scroll through the locations of each Titan. "Campondia, Sauro, Black Skull Island. We even found one in Saddle Arabia. They're everywhere."

"Why don't you kill 'em?" Mark asked.

"Some were wondering of that decision." Serizawa said. "But Emma and I believe some are benevolent."

"Don't kid yourself." Mark warned.

And then a beeping sound was heard.

"Uh... Hey, look at that." Sam said. "We're here."

And Mark got up and went over to the cockpit, and appearing from the clouds was a rig like structure.

"Castle Bravo, this is Raptor 1." Said a Pegasus named Griffin. "On direct approach."

And the Osprey approaches the building.

**CASTLE BRAVO**

**MONARCH OUTPOST 54**

PONMURA

And the airship begins to turn.

_"Raptor 1, you are cleared for assisted descent to pad 4."_

The airship turns and it's turbines shifted straight up and the airship begins to lower as a platform opens as the airship descends down to a deep tunnel.

"Sensors set for 3 meters." Griffin said through radio. "Beginning sub-surface descent."

And the airship descends down the tunnel.

"This is new." Mark said.

"Yeah, we call it Castle Bravo." Sam said. "Our new flagship facility built to track and study Godzilla on his own turf."

"I thought he was missing." Twilight said. "Not seen for 5 years."

"Well, only if you don't know where to look." Sam said.

And the airship descends down to a landing pad.

* * *

And they were soon in a meeting room.

"As you know, 2 days ago at approximately 0700 hours, our containment site in Poina's Ponnan Rainforest was raided." Graham explained as the screened showed the location. "The specimen, code named Mothra, escaped. Only to cocoon itself later under a nearby waterfall."

The screen showed as Mothra was under a waterfall preparing to form a cocoon around herself.

"While Dr. Emma Russell and her daughter Madison were taken hostage." Graham continued. "This is the pony responsible, Alan Jonah."

And the screen showed the elderly Pegasus that took Emma and Madison.

"A former Crystal Guard colonel turned ecoterrorist." Graham said. "Obsessed with restoring natural order. And to fund his operations, he began trafficking in a new and dangerous market. Titan DNA."

"What the hay is someone gonna do with a giant worm?" A Dromaeosaurus asked.

"Are you kidding, Martinez?" A light gray Earth Pony with glasses, brown eyes, and white mane and tail named Rick said. "What can't you do with it? Pharmaceutics, bioweapons, food... Hay, there isn't a country or a company on the planet that doesn't wanna get its hands on one of these suckers. And remember, this is just a larva. That's a baby. After it cocoons, something else is gonna crawl out. Something bigger, meaner..."

"We don't know that, Rick." A Guanlong named Chen said.

"Oh, yeah?" Rick said. "Just wait for it, Chen."

"Our intel indicates that Jonah wants to capture this specimen." A brown coated Pegasus with brown eyes named Colonel Diane Foster. "Alive. Which means that he and his mercs won't be far behind. At 0500, we'll ship out to launch a joint operation..."

"I wouldn't bother." Mark interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Foster inquired.

"Sounds like a duck hunt to me." Mark said.

"Uh, Mark, why don't we let Colonel Foster finish..." Sam tried to said.

"A decoy. A diversion." Mark continued. "Look, they've already got Emma and the ORCA. Why would they want just this one when they've got the keys to your entire kingdom of horrors back here? I think that they want you to go after this Mothra so they can go after a real prize. Something bigger."

"Right." Foster said.

"Mark, this is not the first specimen they've capture." Serizawa said. "They know what they are doing."

"That's not just a specimen." Mark said. "I've got an ex-wife and a daughter out there, in case you forgot."

"No, no one has forgotten that, Mark, but, uh, to remind you, you were brought on here to help track the ORCA, and to advise us..." Sam said.

"I advise you to kill these things." Mark said. "All of 'em. Especially them." He gestured to a screen image showing Tirek, Chrysalis, Cozy, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela. "You wanna make sure these things don't fall into the wrong hands? You kill them and the ORCA's useless."

"Emma wouldn't have wanted that." Chen said. "Even to save her life."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Emma put all of this before herself or her family, would it?" Mark said.

And he walks out of the room.

"Dude hates Titans." An brown coated Earth Pony named Barnes said.

"Yeah, well, you would too, if you were him." Sam said.

And Twilight couldn't help but feel as if she was somehow responsible for Andrew's death last year.

* * *

Thousands of miles away to the south, at a snowy terrain, a Saurian airship flies over it.

_"Outpost 32, this is Raptor 5, on approach reinforcements and supplies. Requesting permission to land."_

Inside, was Emma, Madison, and Jonah and his mercs.

_"Serizawa has all sites on high alert, so transmitting emergency codes now."_

_"Copy that, Raptor 5."_

And Madison turns to her mother.

_"Codes are good. Nice to have you back."_

And soon, the airship descends down to the ground.

**SOUTH POLE**

MONARCH OUTPOST 32

Once the airship was landed, Jonah stood up.

"Go." Jonah said.

And his mercs begins to head outside as the members of the outpost began to head over to the airship. And Jonah pulls his hood up and heads outside.

And then suddenly multiple shots were heard as blasters fired. And Emma holds Madison in comfort.

And soon the shooting was over.

"I'm scared." Madison said.

"I know. Me, too." Emma said.

And soon footsteps were heard as a Dromaeosaurus enters the ship along with Jonah.

"Okay." Jonah said. "Let's go."

And they headed outside as wind blew by them.

"Eyes straight ahead." Emma instructed Madison. "Deep breaths. Just like we talked about."

And all around them were the bodies of the outpost members.

* * *

They were soon inside, and they entered an elevator as the doors soon closed.

And the elevator started descending down as they waited. And Madison turns to Jonah, and he lifts his left wing up and showing a friendly smile. But Madison turns away from him.

"Hmm." Jonah lightly grunted.

And soon the elevator stopped, and the door lifts open. And they all begins to walk out of the elevator as then they saw something in complete awe.

"Mother of Lord." A Speed Stinger said in awe.

"She had nothing to with this." Jonah said.

Ahead of them, among the structures of the ice cavern. Inside a wall of ice, was a shape of a colossal silhouette of a 3-headed dragon, and it looked clearly bigger than any dragon.

"Monster Zero." Madison said in awe.

* * *

Jonah and his merc walked down a tunnel as Emma had the ORCA.

And they soon got to a section of the glacier.

"Any survivors?" Jonah asked one of his mercs.

"No." Answered a Unicorn named Asher. "They tried to launch an emergency beacon, but we cut them off in time."

"They'll figure it out." Jonah said. "Fire up the drills."

And Asher whistled and heads out.

"Do you have everything you need?" Jonah asked.

And Emma nodded.

"Good." Jonah said. "Well, let's get started."

And soon all around the huge wall of ice, robotic arms with drills began to drill through the ice.

And Madison placed a hoof on the ice wall.

And Emma begins working on the ORCA has it begins to analyze Monster Zero's bioacoustics.

* * *

Back in Castle Bravo, Mark was looking at a video of him and his family long before the Canterlot attack. And it was a piece of Sauro equipment that scans a photo and actually brings that moment to life.

_"We have a Grizzly situation up here in the attic." _Emma said.

_"Come on, Andrew." _Mark said. _"Andrew."_

And then Mark was seen with Madison and Andrew dressed as bears.

_"I've come to eat your horses." _Andrew said.

_"No, you can't eat my horses..." _Mark said. _"That's not..." _And then Mark froze of seeing Emma. _"Stop. Look."_

And Andrew and Madison turn to their mother.

_"An intruder!" _Mark growled bear-like. _"Get her!"_

_"Get her!"_ Andrew growled and rushed towards her.

_"No, don't get me!" _Emma cried and flees.

_"Andrew, Madison! Get her!" _Mark growled.

_"Get her!" _Andrew growled.

_"Bear kisses." _Mark said.

And the 3 starting giving Emma bear kisses as she laughed.

And then suddenly deep rumbling was heard as if an earthquake was hitting. And it fainted for a moment, but then it came back and grew as everything on the desk started shaking.

_"All personnel, report to battle stations." _Foster called from a radio. _"Code red."_

And then Mark got up and went outside the room as all pony, dinosaur and dragon members rushed by.

_"All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red."_

And soon Mark followed some members down a hall.

_"This is not a drill. All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red."_

And soon Mark got to the main room as the Mane 8 and Spike came in as well.

"What's happening?" Mark asked.

"Something's wrong." Chen said. "He's never been this close before."

"He?" Rainbow frowned.

"Who's he?" Mark asked.

"Who do you think?" Chen said.

And then a rumbling sound was heard as Serizawa and Graham looked at a screen.

"He's taking out our observation drones." Graham said.

"Trajectory?" Serizawa turns to Rick.

"Straight at us!" Rick said. "1,200 meters and closing."

"G-Team. Barnes, Martinez, Hendricks, I want you on those CROWS now!" Foster ordered.

And Barnes, Martinez and Hendricks hurry over to their stations.

"You heard boss lady!" Barnes said. "Let's move!"

They quickly got to their stations, and outside lights turned on as a large Plasma Cannon rotates ready to fire.

And inside, a shield closed blocking the window.

"Dr. Stanton." Serizawa said. "Do you have his bioacoustics?"

"Acoustics coming up!" Rick said.

And it was soon brought up.

"Okay, he's closing." Rick said. "We're at 800 meters!"

"It's movements are erratic." Graham said. "Heart and breathing elevated."

"Yeah, he's definitely not happy about something." Sam said.

"Surely doesn't sound like it." Rarity said.

"How are they getting all this?" Mark asked.

"Emma isolated Godzilla's bioacoustics." Chen explained. "It allows us to track him. Even to get his vitals."

And then the entire station shook.

And Rick saw on the radar screen as something big was circling them.

"Circling now, closing in, 200 meters." Rick announced.

"Colonel!" Serizawa said.

"All teams in position, weapons hot, ready to engage on my command." Foster ordered.

And Barnes, Martinez and Hendricks flipped a red switched on the handles.

"Come on, come on, come on." Martinez said.

"Hold your fire." Serizawa said. "We don't know he'll attack."

"He will if you keep those guns on him." Mark said. "But unless this is a fight that you know that you can win, for Celestia's sake, stand down."

The radar screen showed the large object circling closer as the entire room shook heavily.

"Stand down." Serizawa said.

"You can't be serious." Foster said.

"I am." Serizawa said. "Stand down."

And soon Foster reaches her comm link. "Stand down."

And Barnes, Martinez and Hendricks brought the red switches down and got off the handles.

"I say again, safe your weapons." Foster ordered. "Do not engage."

And then a heartbeat steadying sound was heard.

"Listen." Chen said.

And everyone remained quiet as it continues.

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

"His heart rate, it's slowing." Chen said.

And the screen shows as the creature's heart rate lowers to a calmer pulse as a faint growl was heard.

"Open the shields." Mark said.

And Serizawa turns to him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's bring him for a drink." Rick said sarcastically. "You out of your gosh darn mind?"

"That's crazy." Spike said.

"Let him know we're not a threat." Mark said. "Open the shields."

And Serizawa turns back to Rick.

"Do it." He said.

And Rick reluctantly pushed a button, and then the shields opened as they lifted. And a bright blue light appeared as lifted.

And soon they were greeted with a bright blue light show by a colossal creature just several yards away slowing approaching them. And the light fades for a few moments as it came back with a low hum from it's dorsal plates, and Twilight soon saw that it was Godzilla.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Asked a member.

"It's an intimidation display." Graham explained. "Like a gorilla pounding his chest."

"Or like an elephant flaring it's ears." Fluttershy said. "Or a cobra with it's hood out."

"Consider us very intimidated." Sam said intimidated by the flashes.

"I don't think it's for us." Chen said.

"But, who's he trying to intimidate?" Starlight wondered.

Spike only shrugged.

And then, Mark began to slowing approach the window. And even Twilight as well as if she was almost enchanted by the large creature.

"What are you doing, dude?" Rick asked.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Sunset asked.

They soon got to the window, and Godzilla's flash display continues as he looks to be a hundred feet away. But was clearly big even from that distance, but they can see his eyes through the dark water as he faintly bellows. And then Godzilla slowly backs away as his light display soon vanished into the darkness.

And everyone remained silent for a few moments.

And soon they all sighed in relief.

"Well, that was interesting." Sam said.

But then suddenly a bright flash appeared as Godzilla charges towards them and sharply turns left as everyone cringed as he was incredibly close.

"Jeez!" Barnes exclaimed.

And the entire room shook as soon Godzilla's tail passes by, and the bright flash disappears.

And soon everyone begins to recover from the shock.

And Pinkie, Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy blinked several times as they hugged each other from the sudden shock. And even Rainbow was jumped by it as she Applejack held her also scared by it.

And the lights in the room flickered as they soon came on again.

"Can we maybe close the shield now?" Rick asked hopefully.

"I guess this completes something with your experience of animals, huh Fluttershy?" Sunset said as her heart as slowing.

"Yep." Fluttershy said slightly calming down.

"Show me his territorial routes." Mark said.

"What? Why?" Rick frowned.

"Because I wanna start a boat tour." Mark said. "Just show me."

"Okay. Coming up." Rick said working.

And soon a global map showed as it starts showing Godzilla's territorial patrol routes.

"You care to tell us what you're looking for?" Foster inquired.

"When an animal leaves it's hunting ground, it's usually because it's threatened by something." Mark explained.

"I've read before with lions." Fluttershy said.

"Uh... I find it hard for anything to threaten that big guy." Rainbow said.

"Another Titan perhaps?" Spike wondered.

"Run a course projection." Graham said.

"We gotta go after him." Mark said. "He's looking for something out there. It could be the ORCA."

"In theory, it could be." Twilight said. "And any luck, straight to Emma and Madison."

And Serizawa and Graham glanced each other.

"Dr. Stanton, what's your projection?" Serizawa asked.

"All paths have him landing in the same place." Rick said. "The South Pole."

"Good, then." Mark said. "I mean, let's go! Let's go find him. Let's..."

And then Mark noticed the concern look on everyone's face minus the Mane 8 and Spike as they were confused.

"Wait, what in the South Pole?" Mark asked.

"Barnes, contact the Argo." Foster ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Barnes nodded.

And Mark turns to the map to where the outpost at the South Pole is on the frozen continent.

* * *

Sometime later, a fleet of dragons fly through the wind blowing of the southern continent as a large airship in a large flat stealth design trails behind.

**USS ARGO**

MONARCH COMMAND SHIP

"The specimen at this site has been kept entirely off-book." Graham explained. "And since it's a more recent discovery, our data is limited. But it seems to be another apex predator."

"It is called Monster Zero." Serizawa said.

"It may have been a rival alpha to Godzilla." Graham said. "Battling for dominance over the other Titans."

"Dr. Chen?" Serizawa said.

"I've been scouring through thousands of years of myths and legends." Chen said bringing up some images of Sauro legends and other things. "But it's almost as if they were scared to even write about it."

"As if it were meant to be forgotten." Serizawa said.

"Uh... I'd sure don't want to meet this Monster Zero." Spike quivered.

"Sorry, I hate to crash a party, but I got some bad news." Rick said approaching them.

"You could just say news." Barnes said. "It's always bad."

"We lost Godzilla." Rick said.

"What?" Starlight blinked.

"How in tarnation could you lose something that big?" Applejack asked.

"He dropped off the scan near Isla Sauro." Rick explained.

"Dropped off?" Mark inquired.

"I'm telling you, Dr. Brooks was right." Rick said. "It's a Hollow Earth. That's how he moves around so fast using these underwater tunnels like wormholes. Just zippin' around."

"Everyone look sharp." Foster announced. "We're approaching the base."

* * *

Meanwhile in the base, Jonah's mercs begin to load bombs into the holes the drills made.

And then Asher noticed a tablet screen showing red dots headings the base. And he grabs it and shows it to Jonah.

"They're here." Asher said.

"Keep 'em busy." Jonah said.

"Launch reaction force." Asher said through his comm. "Move out!"

And the mercs begin to head out as Jonah looks up at the high glacier wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Argo continues flying over the snowy terrain and towards the base.

And then hanger doors on it's underside opens as 2 Ospreys deployed out and fly off.

* * *

In one of them, was the others in cold weather clothing

"If Jonah is looking for to extract genetic samples they'll be here in the bio labs." Graham explained gesturing an area of the base.

"All right, 2 minutes!" Barnes announced. "Check your equipment, stand by the door."

And soon, the 2 Osprey ships begin to lower down to the ground and landed.

And the team were their blasters headed out as everyone else waited inside.

* * *

The teams quickly headed inside the outpost.

* * *

"Come on, Ash." Jonah said. "Make it snappy."

And Asher works on a detonator, and soon turns on.

And soon the bombs were armed and ready.

"Detonator ready." Asher announced.

"Let's go." Jonah said.

"Come on, Maddie." Emma said.

And they begin to head out.

* * *

Elsewhere, an elevator opens as the teams got out and headed down a tunnel.

* * *

Inside the airship, everyone else watched from their vest cams.

* * *

The team continues down the tunnel, and Foster singles them to stop.

"Remember, eyes wide." Foster said. "We got friendlies in here."

* * *

Everyone watched as the teams splits in 2 down 2 tunnels.

* * *

They moved silently down the tunnel as soon Barnes singles them to stop.

And behind the tarp, a shadow was seen as a blaster was seen raising up.

And Barnes singles them to be ready. But then suddenly explosion happened.

* * *

And everyone saw it.

_"Ambush! Ambush!"_ Barnes yelled.

* * *

And Barnes fires his blaster as then some members were suddenly pulled back through the tarp.

"Team under fire! 360 ambush!" Barnes yelled through his comm.

* * *

_"We're taking heavy losses."_

Everyone in the airship watched the whole thing.

* * *

Blasters continue being fired as they moved.

"Break right!" Foster yelled.

And then Jonah appeared, along with Emma and Madison.

* * *

And they were seen on the screen

_"Hold your fire!"_ Foster yelled. _"Hold your fire! We got friendlies!"_

And then suddenly Mark heads out of the airship along with Twilight.

And they noticed them leaving.

"Mark?" Serizawa said.

"Twilight, where are you going?" Spike asked.

* * *

The team continues firing their blasters as Emma and Madison have managed to slip by unharmed.

"Get down there and help Barnes." Foster ordered. "I'm going after him."

"Roger that." Replied the Speed Stinger.

And Foster begins to follow them.

* * *

Outside the outpost, Mark and Twilight quickly caught to entrance as an alarm blares and Mark grabs a blaster.

And they headed down the hall.

"In there!" Twilight said.

And they entered the elevator and the door lifts open.

* * *

Back in the airship, Chen noticed something.

"Hey, guys." Chen said. "I'm getting an EKG reading."

"Wh-What does that mean?" Spike asked.

"It means there a heartbeat picked up." Starlight said.

And Serizawa turns to the screen.

* * *

In the tunnels, Mark and Twilight entered inside one.

"Emma?" Mark called out. "Maddie!"

"Emma?! Madison?!" Twilight called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonah's group with Emma and Madison were making their way through walkways.

And Mark and Twilight saw them through a gap in a tarp, and hurry off to get ahead of them.

* * *

Nearby, Foster looks through the scope of her blaster they came into view.

"Barnes, this is Foster." Foster said having Jonah in her sights. "I've got eyes on the target. Repeat, eyes on the target."

Meanwhile, Mark and Twilight quickly headed down a ladder case as Jonah's group were coming.

And then they came out.

"Let 'em go!" Mark yelled aiming the blaster and as Twilight lit her horn.

Asher turns to them about to fire, but Foster quickly shot him and drops to the platform and the detonator.

"Ash!" Jonah yelled.

"Dad!" Madison cried.

"Mark." Emma said.

"Emma, Madison, let's go." Mark said.

"We're here to get you outta here!" Twilight said. " Come on!"

"Dad." Madison said.

And then they slowly began to approach them.

"Let's go." Mark said.

"That's it, come to us." Twilight said.

"Emma, Maddie, come on." Mark said.

"Daddy?" Madison cried.

"Madison, walk to me." Mark said desperately.

And Madison started to slowly walk up to them.

"Walk up to me now." Mark said. "Come on, honey."

"Emma, come on." Twilight said. "We don't have a lot of time!"

* * *

"Barnes, I've got 2 hostages, 1 target down." Foster said not having a clear shot of Jonah.

"Now! Come on, Maddie." Mark's voice said.

"I do not have a shot." Foster said.

* * *

_"Repeat, I do not have a shot."_

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mark asked. "Let's go. Come on!"

"There isn't a lot of time!" Twilight said. "Come on!"

"Dad." Madison said.

"Maddie." Emma said.

"Dad." Madison said tearing up.

"Madison." Emma said.

And her voice echoed as Madison froze. And then a faint creature's heartbeat was steadily heard. And a moment of inaudible rang as Madison stood for a moment, and then she backed away and back to her mother.

And then Emma stepped forward, and then grabs the detonator.

And Foster clearly sees that.

"What the hay?" She muttered.

Through her scope, she sees the detonator in her hoof.

And then Emma glanced to glacier, and Mark and Twilight did as well.

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly.

"Wait, what are you...?" Twilight frowned and unlit her horn.

"Run." Emma said.

And then Twilight's eyes widen in horror. "NO!" And tries to stop her.

And then Emma pushed the trigger, and then the glacier heavily cracked as the bombs went off. And soon pieces of ice started falling as Foster lost balance and then nearly went over the rails as she holds on.

And soon Jonah's group begins to clear out along with Emma and Madison.

"Maddie!" Mark yelled.

And Mark and Twilight quickly rushed off avoiding blaster shots.

"Dad!" Madison yelled.

And Mark and Twilight quickly got in an elevator.

Jonah's group and Emma and Madison got into another and started heading up. And Mark quickly pushed the up button as their goes up after them. And more chunks of ice from the wall started breaking off more.

And then Mark and Twilight Barne's group down there as they went to help Foster.

They looked up towards the other elevator.

"I promised we'll find another way to save them." Twilight said.

And Mark knew there wasn't a choice.

"Dang it!" Mark cursed.

He then pushed the down button, and the elevator started going down.

And they quickly got to them.

"Martinez, Foster, let's go!" Mark yelled.

And they hurry into the elevator.

* * *

Outside the outpost, Jonah's group quickly got back to their airship.

"What is Dad doing here?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, honey." Emma said.

"Let's go." Baker said.

And the airship quickly takes off.

"We can't leave him." Madison said.

"What are you waiting for?" Jonah asked. "Wake it up."

And Emma grabs the ORCA and heads outside on the platform still opened.

* * *

Below them, Mark, Twilight, and Foster's team quickly ran as the ice around begins to crack.

"Let's go! Move it!" Yelled a soldier.

And soon, the entire outpost collapses into the ice as parts of the surrounding ice broke apart as some members fell down.

And everyone else jumped as more ice broke and an explosion was sen in the large ice pit. And then the rest of the Mane 8 and Spike rushed in and helped everyone as Mark turns to the airship leaving.

And then Emma selects a frequency of the ORCA as it plays a high-pitch pulsing sound.

And with the others, snow by their feet blows by them.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

And they all turned to the large pit and looked down as the pulsing continues as a large cloud of fog was seen in the pit. And then a flash of yellow light appeared.

And Serizawa and Graham walked out of the airship.

And soon, soft growling was heard as then a large golden tail rose up and as barbs on it rose up braking off the ice on it and a rattling sound as a yellow lightning bolt flashed. And then a large golden head of a dragon rose from the pit into view. And then a 2nd head appeared, along with a 3rd head as well. And the 3 heads turn to them as their 2 tails were held up almost in a fighting stance.

"You gotta be freaking kidding." Barnes said.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That's a... big dragon." Spike stammered in fear as his head spine limped.

* * *

In the airship, Emma watches as Monster Zero looks around as Madison joins next to her.

* * *

Yellow lightning continues flashing as one of Monster Zero's heads roars out.

And then one of his 2 tails slams into the ice making everyone cringed from the impact.

"GO! GO! GO!" Rainbow yelled as they ran.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Barnes yelled.

And everyone flees as the middle head of Monster Zero roars out as a yellow lightning bolt flashed. And soon the monster dragon begins to climb out of the pit as his left wing lifts up tossing huge chunks of ice into the air and hitting the ground. And soon brought the right wing out as he climbs out and roars.

"Open fire!" Yelled a soldier.

And some soldiers stopped and fired blasters at the 3 heads showing no effect on him. And the left head lowers down to them as a pony falls on his back as the head sniffs them.

And Mark and Twilight were the last to get into the airship.

"We'll do an emergency vertical take-off at max RMP." Griffin said. "Number 2's still speeding up."

"JUST GET THIS THING GOING!" Rainbow yelled.

And soon the airship's 2nd engine starts up as the rotor begins to quickly rotate.

The group of soldiers continue firing as the left head sniffs them, but then the middle head pushed it aside like it was the alpha of the 3 heads. And the right head growls as all 3 heads lifted high up as their throats showed an electrical glow.

"Oh, sh..." A Speed Stinger quivered.

And then 3 heads roared as large yellow bolts of lightning shot out from through mouths hitting them and vaporizing them.

And the airship's systems started to fail from the blast attack.

* * *

And Emma saw the attack blast from above.

And Madison saw the ORCA was still playing the pulsing sound.

* * *

And the airship's rotors failed of working and shuts down.

And Monster Zero's left head starting licking the bodies on the snow with it's snake like tongue. And then the middle head growls at it clearly be the dominant head.

And then they noticed the airship near them and begins to approach it.

And inside they saw the 3 headed dragon monster coming at them.

"HE'S COMING!" Fluttershy screamed.

"This is Raptor 1 to Argo." Foster quickly contacts the Argo. "Requesting immediate urgent extract. Again, I say urgent extract."

"Griffin, get us the hay out of here!" Sam yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" Pinkie cried.

* * *

Monster Zero continues closer to the airship.

And then Madison took the ORCA from her mother's hooves.

"Madison!" Emma yelled.

And Madison quickly scrolls for a different frequency.

"Madison, no!" Emma yelled.

And then the ORCA plays a rapid high-pitch pulsing sound.

And Monster Zero stopped right in front of the airship and looked irritated from the sound, clearing not liking it. And the 3 heads screeched and rose up complete irritated.

And Mark looks through a window at the other airship.

"You need to let go of it!" Emma trying to pull Madison away from the ORCA.

"NO! NO! NO!" Madison screamed.

"Maddie! Let go!" Emma yelled.

Jonah pulls Madison away as Emma grabs the ORCA and then saw Monster Zero's throats glowing as they turned to the airship.

And then Emma quickly turns off the ORCA.

The moment pulsing stopped, the middle head halts and shakes to regain his senses. And turns to the right head growling softly, as he was equally confused. And then the middle head turns to the left head, and then bites down on his horn.

And soon they turn their attention back on the down airship.

And the airship's door closed as it stalks towards it.

And soon Monster Zero's heads started bumping the airship with everyone inside as they screamed.

"Argo, this is Raptor 1. We've been hit." Griffin contacted the Argo. "All systems down."

One of the head of Monster Zero sniffs the windshield of the airship. And then another head approached it and bumps the ship.

"I wanna go home!" Spike cried.

"Me too!" Rainbow yelled.

And the ship continues being jostled.

And then suddenly strangely Monster Zero acts up and chitters looking confused and looks around as if they sense something as the middle head hissed.

Also confused inside the airship, a beeping sound was heard as Mark turns to the radar screen as it showed something coming their way.

And then icy sound was heard as looked and saw a faint blue glow in the distant ice. And then it grew brighter as the ice shook.

And Monster Zero turns to the blue glow within the ice.

And as everyone remained silent.

And then suddenly the ice broke apart in huge chunks as a row of flashing blue dorsal plates clears the ice as something rose up from the ice as everyone looked in complete shock as they couldn't move.

And the creature's right foot stomps on the ice as a colossal reptilian monster over 300 feet tall on 2 massive legs and huge arms with 4 fingered claws stood it's ground as it was Godzilla. And only now Twilight got a true proportion of his size. And Godzilla growls out standing his ground as bits of ice fell.

Monster Zero's right foot stomps on the ice with a thunderous thud as his 2 tails rattled like that of a rattlesnake. And the middle head screeches out as yellow lighting flashed.

And Godzilla narrowed his eyes and snorted.

And Monster Zero flipped his wings as all 3 heads screeched. And then he lifts his wing up high as both ancient rivals stood their ground facing each other.

And then Godzilla lets out a thunderous ear piercing roar as the blowing wind thunders it.

And then Monster Zero lets out a thunderous eerie screech as he charges towards Godzilla.

"Everybody, hold on!" Foster yelled.

And then Rainbow and Fluttershy hugged each other tightly.

And then Godzilla's colossal left foot stomps by the airship as he passes by it. And then his enormous tail hits the airship causing to spin across the ice as everyone held on.

And Godzilla roars he collides with Monster Zero creating a massive shock wave of wind. And then he grips down on the right head and clamps his jaws hard. And the middle head bites down on Godzilla's back as he slams the right head into the ice hard.

And the airship continues spinning across the ice as it soon hits against a ridge of ice. And part of the ceiling came loose and hits against Mark pinning against the wall.

Godzilla holds back the monster dragon as his left foot stomps on the ice as the airship jolted a bit.

"Everybody, clear out. Let's go!" Foster yelled.

And everyone begins to head outside.

"Go! Go! Martinez said.

"Mark!" Graham went over to him.

"I'm stuck!" Mark said strained trying to get free.

Everyone started rushing out of the airship as the airship was hanging over a deep chasm as part of the edge holding left wing cracks.

"Get a load of that!" Rainbow yelled.

Serizawa then turns to the clash of Titans as Monster Zero fires a lightning blast at Godzilla. And he was knocked back and falls and hits the ice hard and knocking everyone off their feet.

And Monster Zero's tails rattled as the right head growls and snaps.

And soon everyone rushed off as Godzilla soon recovers and roars out.

"Graham! Mark! Come on!" Twilight yelled.

Graham quickly lifts the piece off Mark.

"Are you all right?" Graham asked.

"Got it! I got." Mark said. "Go, go!"

And Graham quickly rushed out as Mark followed.

And they quickly made it out as the airship falls into the chasm.

And Mark and Twilight begin to rush off as turn to the Titan battle. And the middle head of Monster Zero fires a lightning blast at Godzilla as he roars in pain throwing his tail in the air and hits the ice with a heavy thud.

And then the dorsal plate at Godzilla's tail tip glows a bright blue color, and then the other as they followed up as Mark and Twilight as the tail lifts up as a pulsating humming sound was heard as the glow rose up Godzilla's dorsal plates to his head as his inhales deeply. And then fires a powerful stream of blue flame towards Monster Zero as the heads moved aside, and then fires 3 powerful lightning strikes at Godzilla's chest. And knocked him aside as he hits the ground still firing his blast attack and hits the remaining part of the outpost as everyone screamed as they ran.

And Godzilla hits the ice as his attack stops and was pushed to the edge of the large pit and falls in as he roars.

And Graham, Mark and Twilight continue running as then Twilight noticed something.

"LOOK OUT!" Twilight yelled.

And then Graham looked and then screamed as then the middle head of Monster Zero clamps down on the ice where Graham was standing and soon pulls up.

Everyone was in horror as Serizawa drops to his knees of his long-time partner gone.

The middle head clamps down on the chunk of ice as the left and right head waited hoping to a bite as well. And then the left head turns to the group as the middle head approached it.

And then an explosion hits them.

And the middle head roars out as them appearing from the clouds of the Argo and several dragons fast approaching and fired both fire blasts and missiles at Monster Zero. And he blocks some with his left wing.

And Mark and Twilight rushed to the group, but then saw a missile deflect and bounced off the left wing and straight towards them. And then it hits the ice near them and send them flying back and hits the wall of part of the outpost.

Though Twilight was able to regain her senses a bit, and then fires a heavy blast at Monster Zero at the middle head. Only making him flinched a bit and momentarily turns to her. And the left head roars as it turns and saw Godzilla climbing out of the pit and roars.

Barely conscious, Mark and Twilight watched as Godzilla charges, and then Monster Zero's wings their lifted up and then he takes off into the air and flies off.

And Godzilla lets out an angry roar of frustration as his ancient rival disappears as Mark and Twilight slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here we finally have the King of Monsters.**


	9. Rodan: Death of a King

When Mark woke up, he was in a bed and he lifts up and saw he was in a room of the Argo.

* * *

"Anything on the radar?" Foster asked.

"Subs have Godzilla hauling tail off Argenpona." Rick said. "We lost Monster Zero in a tropical storm over Ponzil."

"Well, Godzilla is definitely chasing after him." Starlight said.

Serizawa was looking a photo of Graham.

"Scanning the entire Southern Hemisphere." Rick said. "So far, nothing."

"Then scan the Northern." Foster said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rick said.

"I know what I saw, Sam." Foster said. "And I'm telling you, she pulled that trigger."

"All due respect, Colonel, you saw wrong." Sam said. "Okay? She wouldn't have done it. Sake's, she recruited pretty much everyone in this room."

"Well something happened!" Rainbow said.

"Maybe Jonah forced her, right?" Rick said in theory. "Maybe he used Madison as leverage."

"Okay, maybe he did." Sunset said.

"No, no. It had to be someone else." Sam said.

"Emma." Mark's voice said.

And they turned to Mark who entered the room as well as Twilight who also woke up.

"It was Emma." Mark said.

"It was." Twilight said.

"Twilight, are you sure that's what happened?" Applejack asked.

"I was there, Applejack!" Twilight said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Foster saw it right." Mark said. "It was her. No one forced her to."

"Willingly?" Rarity asked.

And Twilight nodded.

"Are you sure?" Serizawa asked.

Mark nodded.

"I'm sorry about Graham." Twilight said.

"First, she releases Mothra. And now Monster Zero." Foster said in disbelief. "Anyone else sensing a pattern here?"

And then Spike, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity raised their hooves and hand in agreement.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Sunset said having bad feeling.

"Me too." Starlight agreed.

"Yes, and not a good one." Chen said. "It's as if she is trying to start a mass awakening."

"If anything, she might be getting ready to release another soon." Twilight said.

"Well, it's just too bad that no one tried to warn you that was gonna happen." Mark said.

"Hang on, guys." Sam said. "Why the hay would she want to release them? And why would she team up with Jonah, of all people, to do it?"

"Well, at least it's not Chrysalis, Cozy or Tirek." Spike said.

"We'll ask her when we find her." Serizawa said. "So, let's keep looking."

* * *

Deep beneath the surface of the great ocean, Godzilla swims through the water like a titanic ocean glider.

And as a Saurian submarine and aquatic drone follows behind him.

* * *

"Godzilla appears to be following the same path as Emma's Osprey, heading north over Isla Sauro to here." Foster said. "Outpost 56 in Isla pon Mara, Southeastern Equestria."

And the screen zooms in over the outpost the island.

"We touch down there in 10 minutes." Foster said.

"What about the ponies?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry?" Foster inquired.

"The ponies. The ponies down therein that village that don't realize they're gonna be the special of the day." Mark said.

And showing south of the outpost was a village that some ponies have remained.

"We've sent G-Team to begin to evacuation." Serizawa said.

"I also just got word that Spitfire and the Wonderbolts went back to help them." Rainbow said. "And surprisingly, Lightning Dust as well."

"Dr. Serizawa, we have a call on the emergency channel from Isla pon Mara." Said a Plateosaurus.

"Answer it." Serizawa said.

And then 2 screens showed Emma, and they soon turned to her.

_"I suppose I should go first." _Emma said.

"Where's Madison?" Mark asked.

_"She's right here with me." _Emma said.

And then Madison appeared.

_"Dad, are you okay?" _Madison asked.

"Madison, you all right, hon?" Mark asked.

_"Dad... I'm sorry." _Madison said.

"You don't need to be..." Mark said.

_"It's okay. It's okay." _Emma said softly to Madison.

_"I'm sorry, Dad." _Madison cried.

* * *

"She's fine, Mark, trust me." Emma assured.

_"Trust is a little hard to come by, Dr. Russell." _Foster said.

* * *

"Especially after what you pulled." Foster said.

"What were you thinking back there?" Twilight said narrowing her eyes. "That stunt you did costed Graham's life."

_"I know." _Emma said.

* * *

And I can-I can only imagine what you're all thinking." Emma said.

* * *

_"But if there were any other way to do this, I would." _Emma said.

"Do what, Emma?" Mark inquired.

_"I'm saving the world." _Emma said.

"By releasing those things?" Marks said in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense."

"Uh... In case you never knew, it's always been us when it comes to world saving." Rainbow said. "But nothing involving releasing the enemies."

_"As impossible as it seems, it does." _Emma said.

"I hope you have a very good reason for this." Twilight said.

_"Hear me out, Mark." _Emma said. _"As well as you Princess. After we lost Andrew, I swore his death would not be in vain. That I would find an answer. A solution to why the villains were rising. But as I dug deeper, I realized that they were here for a reason. And that despite all the years that we spent trying to stop them, we never dared to confront the truth."_

"Which truth?" Mark and Twilight inquired in unison.

_"Ponies have been the-"_

* * *

"-dominant species for thousands of years and look what's happened in the last 10 years." Emma said.

And Madison turns to a screen as it shows all the villains that Twilight and her friends fought since they met.

"Nightmare Moon,-"

* * *

_"-Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Pony of Shadows, Indom, Indrago, Cozy Glow. The mass extinction we feared has already long begun. Each time Twilight and her friends defeat a villain, another more dangerous one is never far behind. What Celestia and Luna thought were it's most peaceful years, was actually the brink of Equestria's end. And they are the cause. They are the infection. But like all living organisms, the Earth unleashed a fever to fight this infection. Its original and rightful rulers, the Titans."_

And Twilight and Spike glanced each other.

_"They are part of the Earth's natural defense system."_ Emma explained. _"A way to protect the planet, to maintain its balance. But if governments are allowed to contain them, destroy them, or use them for war, the villain uprising will only continue to spread. And within our lifetime, our planet will perish, and so will we."_

The screen then shows Equestria now, and then changes into a burning wasteland.

* * *

"Unless we restore balance." Emma said.

* * *

_"And what's gonna be left, if you do this?" _Rick asked. _"A dead, charred world, overrun by monsters?"_

"No, Dr. Stanton,-"

* * *

_"-the exact opposite." _Emma said. _"Just like how a forest fire replenishes the soil or how a volcano creates new land, we have seen signs that these creatures will do the same. Wherever the Titans go, life follows, triggered by their radiation. They are the only thing they can reverse the destruction they started. They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. But for that to happen, we must set them free."_

You are murdering the world." Chen said.

_"No." _Emma shook her head. _"Because as difficult as this will be, I promise you Ponykind will not go extinct."_

And then several cave paintings and cravings were shown with the Titans.

_"Using the ORCA, we will return to a natural order." _Emma said. _"A forgotten order, where we coexisted in balance with the Titans. The first Gods."_

"This is a dangerous path." Serizawa said. "You are meddling with forces beyond our comprehension. Gambling with the lives of millions!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Emma?" Starlight asked.

_"And what are you gambling with, Starlight?" _Emma said. _"You were once one of them. From what I heard, this mad obsession to wipe cutie marks out from history."_ And she turns to Twilight._ "And with you Twilight, actually freeing the Pillars from Limbo without thinking ahead and also freeing the Pony of Shadows because of this obsession to meet Star Swirl. And even that selfish act to steal Queen Novo's pearl, and using your own friends as decoys to distract her. With the next villain. And if that happens, what will our chances be?"_

"You are out of your gosh darn mind!" Mark said angrily.

* * *

_"First, you put our daughter's life in danger, and now you get to decide the fate of the world." _Mark said. _"That's rich, Emma!"_

* * *

"Are you mad?!" Twilight asked. "You're putting my entire kingdom's life in the line. Even the family's, and my niece."

_"I couldn't be more sane, and Madison couldn't be stronger."_ Emma said. _"__And if you care about your niece's life Princess, try taking things seriously after what happened last year, because Sombra could have not hesitated to kill her. And it was your carelessly that the Elements of Harmony are wiped from history."_

And Mark stared at his ex-wife like she was mad.

_"After we lost Andrew, I trained her to survive." _Emma said. _"And at least now, she will have a fighting chance. And maybe it was your fault for what happened, Twilight. If you haven't agreed with Celestia to reform Discord, none of this would happened."_

"I'm sorry for your son, I didn't know about the Dreadnoughtus that was with them!" Twilight said.

_"Oh, really? Then you do you know Discord isn't still a villain?" _Emma questioned. _"And maybe that won't be the last time he'll do something like that stunt last year. And at least Madison will live."_

"A fighting chan-? Why don't you listen to yourself?" Mark asked irritated.

* * *

_"It's not all math, Emma. Some things, you can't control."_

* * *

_"And there are some things that you can run from." _Emma remarked.

"This is won't bring him back to us." Mark said.

* * *

Emma remained silent as she was in deep thought of Andrew.

* * *

_"I can only urge you all to take refuge." _Emma said. _"Over the last 60 years, Monarch has prepared bunkers around the world to save and restart civilization. I suggest you find them."_

And the screen turns off.

* * *

And Emma remains silent.

Madison as well remained silent through the entire thing.

* * *

"That witch." Chen shook her head.

"You're telling me." Rainbow said thinking the same.

"How long until this thing lands?" Mark asked.

"3 minutes." Foster answered.

"You might want to rethink that." Rick said.

"Why?" Foster asked.

"Something's not right." Rick said. "Check this out."

And he shows an image on the screen.

"Emma's not in Isla pon Mara." Rick said. "I mean, the signal's too weak to be local. She's bouncing off other devices. They must be holed up in one of our old bunkers. She could be anywhere."

And then Spike and Sunset noticed Twilight looking all sad.

"Twilight?" Spike said.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked.

"I'm fine." Twilight assured.

And then an alarm was heard beeping.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

And they turned to the screen showing something about Outpost 56.

"Oh, jeez! She shut down the containment system." Sam said.

"How much time do we have?" Serizawa asked.

* * *

Inside an unknown bunker, the containment system has been completely.

"Containment system bypassed." Said a Deinonychus. "We're patched in."

"Hmm." Jonah turns to him.

"Ready to broadcast the ORCA." The Deinonychus said.

Jonah turns to Emma who was still silent.

"Doctor?" Jonah said.

And soon, Emma got up and made her way to the ORCA.

"Mom, don't!" Madison said.

"I'm sorry, did a child just tell you what to do?" Jonah questioned.

"Maybe Dad is right." Madison said. "Maybe this isn't the way."

"By all means, Dr. Russell, let's consider our entire plan." Jonah said. "Especially after telling our friends about it."

"Madison, we talked about this." Emma said.

"No, you said you were gonna help ponies, that you would let them find shelter." Madison said.

Jonah then slammed his hoof on the table. "We don't have time for this! Did you really think this was gonna be easy? Painless? Is that what you told her?"

"Leave her out of this." Emma said.

"Why? You're the one who pulled her into it." Jonah reminded. "Madison, tell me, what exactly did Mommy sell you on? Some grand utopia? Pony and monster, living together in blissful harmony? One that will stomp over Princess Twilight's?"

And an alarm was heard beeping.

"Sir, they're attempting to lock us out." Winston said. "It's now or never."

"Emma, you came to me." Jonah said. "This is your plan. We both want to save the planet, but everything is going to die if we don't see it through."

"Please, at least let them get to safety." Madison said.

Emma turns to a screen showing footage of Isla pon Mara evacuating.

"Ma'am, our window's closing." Winston said.

"Mom..." Madison said.

And then Emma begins scrolling through the ORCA.

"I'm sorry, Madison." Emma said. "This is bigger than you and me."

She soon finds the right one, and begins playing it.

And soon a pulsing sound was heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, airships continue bringing everyone out of the village near the outpost.

**ISLA PON MARA, SOUTHEASTERN EQUESTRIA**

MONARCH OUTPOST 56

Everyone hurried down the streets trying to get to an airship.

And then suddenly a loud screech rang through the air as everything went silent.

And they turned to the distant volcano as if begins to show signs of life.

At the outpost, speakers send out a pulsing sound. And the seal over the volcano's crater dents upward from the pressure build up from inside. And then finally a large explosion rips through the cone causing everyone below screaming and cringed.

And out on the sea 2 miles away, a shock wave soars pass some boats.

Everyone on the outpost begins to clear out as lava splashed and then a loud roar was heard as a large hand claw rose from the lava and then hits the rock. And soon 2 horns rose up from the lava as a 2nd hand appeared as a large head rose from the lava as it's eye opened. And the lava clears revealing the creature with a large beak with serrated edges resembling teeth.

And soon, climbing out of the mountain's crater was a giant bird like Titan almost looking like a Pterosaur. And soon it lets out loud screeching roar as everyone below ran.

And soon, the Argo and dragon fleet with it soon nears the island and saw the Titan.

"You got a catchy name for this one?" Mark asked.

"Local legends call it Rodan, the Fire Demon." Chen said.

"That's comforting." Mark said sarcastically.

And they turn to Rodan as he roared.

And then rapid beeping was heard.

"Guys?" Sam said looking at a screen. "You remember that tropical storm where we lost Monster Zero?"

"Yeah." Rainbow said.

"It's changing direction and, uh, guess where it's heading now." Sam said.

"That's not possible." Rick said. "No storm moves that fast."

"Unless it's not a storm." Chen said.

And then soon, Monster Zero was picked up within the storm.

"He's coming at us." Spike said.

"Oh, man!" Sam said.

"We need time to finish the evacuation." Serizawa said.

"Well, then you'd better hurry, 'cause it's closing in fast." Sam advised.

"Ideas, anyone?" Twilight said.

"Serizawa, it's not a coincidence that Monster Zero is headed here." Mark said. "It's reacting to Big Bird's cries. That means it's coming for food, a fight, or a... Something more intimate."

"What do you suggest?" Serizawa inquired.

* * *

The dragon fleet approached Rodan on the volcano.

_"All fighters, free weapons."_ Foster said through their comms.

And then a Night Fury and Skrill near Rodan as they fired both missiles and fire blasts and they flew as they struck Rodan as he screeches in pain. And soon other dragon arrived and fires at the Titan.

And Rodan roars out from each strike as the Argo nears him.

"Oh, I think we got his attention." Mark said.

"Can we run now?" Fluttershy asked hopefully behind Rainbow.

"Everyone strap in." Foster said. "All ships, follow our lead."

And everyone quickly sat down strapped in tightly.

And soon the Argo begins to turn as Rodan watched the dragons and airship turning away.

And then Rodan took a step forward and then lifts his wings up and then flaps them as he took off and dives down the volcano after them.

He soon flies over the village, and leaving behind a hurricane forced gust of wing.

And everyone below ran as Rodan soared over them as a mother and colt were quickly to behind a building from the wind as many objects were sent flying.

"Please! Wait!" Barnes said holding the mother back. "It's gonna be okay!"

Martinez holds on to the colt from flying off.

"Hang on, kid!" He yelled.

Rodan continues flying over the city as Spitfire soon saw him.

"Wonderbolts, fall back!" Spitfire ordered. "FALL BACK!"

"Oh, jeez!" Lightning exclaimed and quickly flies off.

* * *

The Argo flies over the clouds with the dragon fleet behind it along with Spitfire's team.

And soon, Rodan shot out from the clouds and closing in.

* * *

"Argo to Gold Squadron." Rick contacting the dragon fleet. "Let's lure this turkey away from the mainland straight to Monster Zero. ETA 2 minutes!"

"Can we even make it?!" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid we're taking our chances!" Twilight said.

"Gold Squadron, engage on your 6." Foster ordered.

_"Copy. Start the clock."_

Ahead of them, the storm Monster Zero is in was in view as the dragon fleet flew ahead and turns back towards Rodan and started firing at the Titan. And then Rodan nears them, and flaps his wings down killing 2 dragon as he shot upwards forcefully.

And soon he soars high above them, and soon quickly heads towards them. And then he snatched a Monstrous Nightmare and Windstriker in his talons and and brakes the Windstriker's neck and then tossed the 2 dragons into the ocean below.

"Duster 223." Foster contacted one of them.

* * *

_"Get out of there. He's on your tail! Get out of there!"_

Soon Rodan was closing in Spitfire's tail as she tries to outrun him. And then he got dangerously close as he gaps his mouth opened and then suddenly Lighting quickly shoves her of the way and an unfortunate Nadder was caught instead.

* * *

"Cobra's Raptor is off the team!" Rick yelled. "ETA to Monster Zero, 60 seconds!"

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Rarity cried.

The Argo, remaining members of the dragon fleet and Wonderbolts soared fast over the ocean nearing the storm 1 step ahead of Rodan. And as he nears a Night Fury, he quickly moves out of the way as Rodan growled, and then the giant monster barrel rolls hitting the other dragons with his wings.

And he took out the entire dragon fleet in seconds and straightens himself before hitting the ocean.

* * *

"We lost the squadron!" Rick yelled. "ETA to Monster Zero, 30 seconds!"

"It's gonna be close!" Rainbow exclaimed.

And the Argo and Wonderbolts quickly flew as Rodan flew after them and follows them into the storm. And the Argo flew through the storm as then a yellow lightning bolt hits the airship.

And everyone held on as an alarm blared.

And Rodan quickly closes in on the Argo.

"10 seconds!" Rick announced.

"We're not gonna make it!" Spike cried.

"We're gonna make it!" Rainbow said.

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

Rodan nears the Argo as he brought his talon out ready to snatch the airship.

Inside as the screened showed Rodan just behind the Argo, Monster Zero then appeared.

And then Rodan withdraws his attack on the Argo sensing something. And then he roars and flies off.

The Argo continues flying as then Monster Zero appeared into view from flashes of yellow lightning.

And everyone soon had horrid looks as the colossal monster as he soon rose up.

"HOLY...!" Rainbow yelled

"Dive! DIVE!" Foster yelled.

And then the Argo's pilots quickly send the airship diving and out of Monster Zero's way.

And then Monster Zero screeched out as then Rodan appeared and he lunges into an attacking position charging towards the dragon monster.

And then both Titan collided into each other and started attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Argo was still in a nose-dive as soon the ocean appeared in view.

UP! UP! UP!" Rainbow yelled.

And the Argo quickly pulls up and soars just over the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rodan and Monster Zero were still fighting like mad.

* * *

And Rick watches from his screen.

"Jeez, they're killing each other." Rick said.

_"Mayday, mayday!" _Barnes contacted. _"This is Raptor 1 to Argo. Argo, do you read?"_

"Copy, Raptor 1." Foster replied.

* * *

_"What's your status?" _

The airship Barnes and Griffin were still has a failing right engine as they flew.

"We're screwed, that's what." Barnes said. "And we got kids on board. We're gonna need immediate mid-air retrieval."

* * *

"Lock on to their position, and prepare the hangar for an emergency landing." Foster said.

And then a screen showed the hangar doors not responding.

"Hangar doors are unresponsive." Rick said.

"Manual override?" Foster inquired.

"They're stuck!" Rick yelled.

And then Mark unstraps himself.

"All right, which way to the hanger?" Mark asked.

"I can show you." Sam said getting up.

"Anybody else?" Mark asked.

"I know the way." Sam said. "I... Come on!"

"Spitfire, Soarin, Mist Fly, Lightning, Sky and Vapor are still out there!" Rainbow said getting as well as Twilight.

"Let's hurry." Twilight said.

"Hope you got a big wrench." Rick said.

* * *

The airship continues flying over the ocean as Spitfire and her team held it from underneath trying to keeping in the air longer as they near the Argo.

* * *

Mark, Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset and Spike followed Sam down the hall to the hangar as the ship jostle a bit as they ran as an alarm blared.

And they soon got the hangar as a Velociraptor tries to get the hangar doors working.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"Hydraulics systems are jammed!" The Velociraptor said. "I'm trying to jump-start power. It's not looking good."

"It must've been that lightning strike earlier." Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monster Zero and Rodan were still in massive fight as then the left and right head bite down Rodan's wings and held them out as Rodan swungs his talons and snapping his beak as then the middle head fires a blast of yellow lightning at Rodan's chest and the other heads let go as Rodan falls and hits the ocean.

And the airship nears the Argo.

* * *

Inside, beeping was heard.

"It's admiral Stenz." Rick announced.

And then the screen showed a mid-aged Utahraptor.

"Admiral." Serizawa said.

_"Dr. Serizawa, Colonel Foster. I need you and your forces ti immediately disengage and withdraw to a safe distance." _Stenz said.

"Admiral, I don't understand." Foster said unsure where this is going.

_"We have been developing a prototype for a new weapon." _Stenz explained. _"An Oxygen destroyer."_

And the screen below shows a missile design.

_"Designed to exterminate all lifeforms within a 2 mile radius." _Stenz explained. _"With any luck, it will kill these things and this nightmare will finally be over."_

"Admiral, we must keep our faith in _Gojira._" Serizawa tried to reason.

_"I'm sorry, Dr. You had your chance." _Stenz said. _"The missile is already on its way. May Lord have mercy on us all."_

And the screen switches back to the map, and then beeping was heard. And the Radar showed a red dot heading towards the storm.

"He's not lying." Foster said. "It's coming in hot."

"This is bad." Starlight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wonderbolts continue holding the airship up as it was still airborne.

"Argo, you gotta get those bay doors open now!" Griffin said. "Have the crash and fire crews ready."

"Put your wings into it, Bolts!" Spitfire yelled.

* * *

The hangar doors continue jostling as they were still stuck, and then Mark noticed one of the airships directly over them. And Twilight noticed the look he had and soon had the same idea.

Mark looks around at the dashboard, and then pushed a button for Osprey 3.

And soon the Velociraptor turns to him as the beep was heard.

"What the Helheim do you think you're doing?" He tries to push him away.

And then Mark quickly pulls the lever as an alarm blared and then Twilight fires a beam over the airship and hits the clutches holding the airship. And the airship falls and hits the hangar doors opening them as it fell.

"Look out!" Barnes yelled.

And the airship falls in front of them and hits the water as the ships rotors rotated upward as Spitfire and her team helped it to the hangar.

"Hold on!" Griffin yelled.

And the airship begins to fly towards the opened gap and nears it.

"It's gonna be close!" Vapor yelled.

"Come on, Griff! Come on!" Barnes said. "HIT IT! HIT IT!"

And then the airship flew through the gap as Spitfire and the other Wonderbolt quickly got out of the way as the airship hits the platform and skids as it spins. And everyone quickly ran to avoid it, and some ducked as everyone inside the airship held on.

And the airship continues spinning and dangerously towards the deck.

"WATCH OUT!" Rainbow yelled.

And then Mark quickly pulls Sam out of the way as the spinning rotor hits near the deck as everyone got down as the airship soon stopped.

Inside, everyone was shaken but relieved to be alive.

"That's what I'm talking about, Griff!" Barnes patted her shoulder. "Everybody okay?"

Mark, Sam, Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset and Spike hurried down to the ship to help the others as well as Spitfire and her team.

"Get over to the back of the hangar." Zellner said guiding them. "We're gonna head this way. This way. This way!"

"Thanks for the lift!" Barnes said.

"No problem!" Twilight said.

And then a loud screeched fills the air making everyone jump and saw Monster Zero flying towards them.

"Go! Go!" Barnes said.

"Oh, Lord!" Mark said.

As Monster Zero got closer, Twilight could've sworn the middle head was glaring at her as the monster dragon got closer. But then suddenly Godzilla lunges from the ocean on the monster's left side and knocking him aside away from the ship.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelled.

And the 2 monsters hit the ocean as each head of Monster Zero rose out trying to escape as Godzilla pulls him back under. And were now in his element as Godzilla was the more aquatic Titan.

In the Argo, Sam, Mark, Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset and Spike quickly got back with the others.

And then one of Monster Zero's heads shot out of the water screeching in front of them.

But then was pulled under as the Argo flew by.

"We're getting out of here." Rick said. "The military launched a weapon. It's gonna kill 'em both."

"Well, that's not the worst idea." Mark said.

All 3 heads of Monster Zero rose out of the water trying to get away. But then was pulled under again as Godzilla bites down on one of the heads and locks into a death roll.

* * *

Everyone watched the screen as the missile soon got closer.

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Rick counted down.

* * *

Underwater, the fight continues as Godzilla was gaining the upper hand and bites down hard on the left head of his rival.

And then clamps his jaws down hard and then rips the left head clean off and rose up from the water roaring as a bright light over them appeared as it was the missile.

* * *

"...3, 2..." Rick counted.

* * *

The missile hits the water over the 2 clashing Titans.

And then a muffled explosion was heard as a green explosion appeared as they disappeared in it.

And a blindly light appeared and soon clears as a large amount of water was rose up from the ocean.

And then the Argo shook from the explosion's shock wave.

"Oh, man." Rainbow said.

* * *

In the island's bay, multiple dead fish rose up to the surface as everything was silent.

And then suddenly an explosion of water erupts as then a pair of dragon wings appeared as Monster Zero erupts out of the water screeching and still very much alive. And looked he wasn't even effected by the missile, and the left side only showed a limped half neck where the head was ripped off.

And everyone turns to him.

"Jeez." Mark said softly.

"How is that even possible?" Twilight wondered. "It's like he wasn't even effected."

"Dr. Stanton, can you locate Gojira?" Serizawa asked hopefully.

Rick listens as he show got something as it was a muffled pulsate.

"Yeah. I got something." Rick announced.

"He doesn't sound good." Fluttershy said.

"His vitals are fading." Rick said. "Radiation levels plummeting."

And slowly, Godzilla's pulse begins to drop complete.

"Come on, big guy." Rick said encouraging." Fight it."

"Come on, Big G." Rainbow said encouraging.

The muffle pulsate continues as everyone waited hoping for him to fight back. But at the end, a flatlining sound was heard.

"He's gone." Rick sadly said.

And Rainbow placed a wing over Fluttershy comforting.

"Looks like you got your wish, Mark." Serizawa said turning to him.

And even Mark remained silent.

And Twilight was also silent as if she felt something of her vanished.

"Twilight? What are we gonna do?" Spike asked.

"You'll think of something. Right?" Pinkie said hopefully.

"I... I-I just need some time to think first." Twilight said. "We should probably head back."

And then Monster Zero flies disappearing from view.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is part 1, of something I have in mind of something planned later on.**


	10. Fury Love

Late at night, Twilight and the others returned to the island as several tents were up.

And Twilight was peacefully with a book over her face after some late-night reading and Toothless as sleep on his back.

"9 by 13 inch pan..." Twilight said in her sleep.

And then a shadow appeared outside the tent, and then Toothless woke up and quickly got his feet and Twilight slipped off the bed.

"Toothless. It's too early." Twilight said half awake.

Toothless sniffed the air and glanced to the tent's wall.

Outside, a camouflaged creature walks by as her tail brushed against some ferns as Toothless pokes his head outside and saw them moving a bit.

And he went over to the ferns and sniffs them as then something close by moves.

Toothless then perks up and looks around and then uncloaking between 2 tents was the Light Fury.

And then Toothless happily growled and leaps around and flapped his wings. But the Light Fury got a little nervous and glanced around feeling uncomfortable with many ponies around. And then she lightly snapped with a small growl causing Toothless to freeze and growled a bit.

"Shh! Follow me." The Light Fury whispered.

And then she turns and walks off as Toothless followed her as he passes the 2 tents and looks around. And then he saw her passing a tent and rushed over as they walked by next to each other by some tents watching each other until Toothless bumped his head against a barrel.

"Ow!" Toothless yelped.

And Toothless briefly lost sight of her as he looks around, and soon she appeared underneath a tent lifted off the ground as he looked under. And then the 2 rose up, and then the Light Fury rushed off as Toothless quickly went after her.

* * *

At her tent, Twilight came out and yawns.

And then noticed Toothless was missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless followed the Light Fury through the forest as she flew.

And Toothless ran faster trying to keep up with her as she flew over the trees.

And then eventually Toothless came to a sudden stop at a small ledge.

"Whoa!" Toothless exclaimed.

He soon looks around and saw the Light Fury appeared and lands on the beach. And the Light Fury turns to him as stood straight up a bit masculine.

And then with a confident look, Toothless took a step to head down. But momentarily forgot about the ledge and then slips on the sand as he tries to stay standing. And then he lost his footing and starts rolling down the hill and across the sand and pass the Light Fury as she leaped out of the way. And then Toothless quickly manages to get to his feet before rolling into the water, and then turns to her with a smile.

And the Light Fury sat down.

On the ledge, Twilight and Spike appeared and soon saw them and watched.

Toothless stood there and nervously gulped.

"I-I'm- I'm Toothless." Toothless stammered a bit introducing himself.

And then the Light Fury had an elegant look and then brought her wings out and then pranced around in a circle and turns back to him and lays down.

"Name's Freya." The Light Fury introduced herself.

And Freya calmly purrs.

Almost enchanted, Toothless brought his senses back and turns and saw Twilight and Spike hoping for a little help. And then Twilight flapped her wings and nodded encouragingly.

Toothless turns back to Freya and flapped his wings twice, but Freya didn't look interested by that. And then started grooming herself. Toothless groaned a bit, and then turns back to Twilight and Spike. And then Twilight stood up flapping her wings more, and then she accidentally stepped on a twig.

Freya froze as her ears perked, and Twilight quickly made herself and Spike invisible as Freya looks back. Toothless slightly got nervously and glanced at their hiding place, and then Freya turns back to him suspiciously feeling they weren't alone.

Toothless nervously smiled with a nervous laugh, and then brought out his wings and started flapping them quickly. And then he slightly lost his footing and then started spinning like a top on the beach. And then Freya saw he was spinning towards and quickly shields her face with her right wing as Toothless skids in front of her and tossed some sand at her as well. And she brought her wing back as some sand was on her face, and then she sneezed it off her.

Toothless felt uneasily embarrassed of getting sand on her, and he glanced over to Twilight and Spike as she cleans herself. Though the sand part was a disaster, they both gave encouraging looks as Spike gave a thumbs. And Twilight gestures to keep going, and then she quietly got up and did some sort of trot with her wings flapping as Toothless cocked his head trying to work out what it meant.

And then thinking he got the idea, Toothless turns back to her and then stood up and then started waddling like an awkward penguin. And Freya watched him oddly as he walks around her and then froze when he turns to her.

And Freya just stared at him confusingly.

Toothless stood there for a moment, and then he got and foot stamps on the sand. And then he brought his wings out in front of him, and then started hopping around. But if anything, it was only making Freya feel uncomfortable.

And Twilight facepalm herself as she and Spike knew it was going horribly south.

And then Toothless had his wings out and tail over his head and hops near her. But he got too close in her personal space, Freya then swatted her paw at his face.

And then Freya irritatingly flew over to a branch and wraps her tail around and hangs with an annoyed look and wraps her wings around her. Feeling uneasy, Toothless begins to walk over to try and fix the mishap.

Twilight and Spike frowned a bit confused, and then moved over and pier their heads out towards the branch.

And then Toothless appeared over the branch, and he turns to them and gestured to Freya with his left wing. And then he quietly went across the branch and got to the end of the branch and turns to them. And Twilight and Spike shook their heads and made gestures of both the branch will break and for him to get off. Toothless frowned for a moment confused but then suddenly the branch broke off and he falls and hits the sand hard.

Toothless soon got up and shakes his head and got up turning the Light Fury who narrowed her eyes and firmly wraps her wings around her. And Toothless stood up and looked as if he blew it.

Twilight and Spike waved out to get his attention, Toothless did soon turn to them. But now felt he was making a fool out of himself.

"Great." Toothless complained.

And then he noticed the branch he was standing and had an idea.

Freya peaks through her wings, and noticed Toothless dragging the branch across the sand. And Toothless looks at a section of sand, and ruffled it with his tail and drew a shape in the sand. And then he leaps over ruffles some sand with his wings as Freya came down curiously and he soon turns to her as she looked impressed. And then Toothless squinted his eyes a bit, and then got back to the drawing and finishes.

And it was a drawing of her with a smile.

"Eh, I guess that works." Twilight shrugged.

Freya looked impressed by this, and then took a step as her paw lands on the drawing. And then Toothless growled at that, and then Freya growled at him and Toothless quickly was taken and the branch drops from his mouth as he had a stunned awe look. And Freya a bit surprised calms down and glanced at the drawing.

And Toothless awkwardly cleared his throat as she moves around the drawing went up to him as they stared at one another.

And Twilight and Spike smiled as they watched.

And then Freya turns and starts walking off.

"Come on." Freya said.

And then Freya flies off into the air as then Toothless then rushed out on the rocks. And Freya turns and flew around him as Toothless rushed onto a high rock and stood there growling as if he was urging her to stay as she hovered in front of him. But then Freya noticed Twilight as she quickly hid, and Freya growled and then turns and flies off.

"No, wait!" Toothless tried to stop her. "She's..."

And then Toothless slipped off the rock and falls into the water and sadly roars out. And Freya screeched out as she flew away.

Twilight and Spike felt sorry for Toothless as he sadly croons.

Twilight remained silent as she thinks for a moment, and then thought of something.

* * *

Later towards mid-morning, Twilight looks over some maps as Rainbow appeared.

"Guess somepony didn't sleep." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Well, that Light Fury won't let me within a mile of her." Twilight said. "And neither of us will be getting any sleep or finding the Hidden World until Toothless takes over. I mean, things are bad enough now with Godzilla gone."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Spike said.

"Yeah, maybe." Twilight sighed. "I just hope nothing else bad will happen."

And then she walks to check to check on things, and saw the Young 13 playing a card game.

"Any 3's?" Gallus inquired.

Yona sighed and hands him 2 cards.

Twilight lightly chuckled and saw Toola Roola and Coconut Cream playing a game of Tic-Tac Toe. And Twilight smiled as long as the Magic of Friendship is still around, there's a chance to win still.

And then she turns and then bumped into Flash and accidentally hit each other's head.

"Gah! Sorry." Flash said rubbing his head.

"We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight said and nervously laughed.

And he soon heads off as Twilight walks over to meet up with Toothless. And she blushed a bit and she noticed Cadance, Shining Armor acting a bit causal as if they saw what happened.

"What's up with you 2?" Twilight asked.

"What? We don't know what you're talking about." Shining Armor said innocently.

"Right." Twilight arched a brow unconvinced.

And she walked off as they glanced each other and smirked.

"Gee, I wonder if Flurry might get an uncle sometime soon." Cadance smirked.

"I don't know." Shining said. "What do you think Flurry?"

Flurry laughed in response.

Twilight soon went up to Toothless who was sad and thinking about Freya.

"Toothless... Why don't go look for her?" Twilight suggested.

And that immediately made Toothless beamed and then hugs her.

"No, save it for your girlfriend." Twilight said. "Go on. Get out of here. Go get her."

And then Toothless turns and runs off but then came to a stop feeling a little unsure. And then turns back to Twilight.

"It's okay." Twilight assured.

And then Toothless took off into the air and flies around a bit.

And soon after 1 last glance, Toothless flies off to find Freya.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles to the east, White Tip and Cloudjumper were still backtracking making sure they weren't being followed as they flew through a layer of fog.

And then suddenly, Cloudjumper narrowly avoids hitting the mast of a ship. And soon they pass a layer of fog, and then saw dozens of ships near an island. And then they saw 4 of Grimmel's Deathgrippers airlifting the structure.

But then suddenly a roar was heard as White Tip and saw a charging Deathgripper. And the dragon rams the 2 as they fell and White Tip manages to climb back on Cloudjumper's back. And then she saw a 2nd Deathgripper coming at them.

"Watch out!" White Tip yelled.

And then Cloudjumper quickly snatches the Deathgripper and throws him towards the 1st one as they crashed into each other.

"Go, Cloudjumper!" White Tip yelled.

And then Cloudjumper quickly flies off as the 2 Deathgrippers chased after them.

But Grimmel whistled out loudly as they stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles at the opposite direction at sunset, Toothless flies through the clouds still looking for Freya but had no luck. And he even roars out hoping to get a response.

And then he notice a familiar shape ahead on a cloud, but when we passes by it he saw it was only his own shadow.

"It's like trying to find a Polar Bear in a blizzard." Toothless sighed.

And then the sound of a familiar blast was heard as Toothless looks over the clouds on his right. Looking like it's promising, Toothless flies over to the area of clouds and looks around as near him was a slight disturbance on a cloud surface.

Toothless looks over to it and can make a faint shape over the cloud, and then soon Freya's head appeared as she soon flew out of the cloud. And he gave her a dreamy look.

"So, you decided come after all." Freya teased. "Let's see if you can keep up."

And then she twirls over him and flies off.

"Hey!" Toothless complained.

And then he quickly flies after her.

And soon the 2 dragons flew through a cyclone as lightning flashed around as they flew through and into the storm's eye.

And then Freya growls and then fires a blast and flew through the flames and vanished. And she reappeared further away uncloaking herself and turns back to him.

"Wanna try it?" Freya asked.

Though Toothless never done something like that before, he decides to try. And Toothless fires a blast and flew through the flames but came through as nothing happened. And he looked at himself and saw he was clearly visible. And then he tries again and fires another blast, and flew through it, but again nothing happened.

And Toothless sighed realizing he doesn't have this ability.

And soon Freya caught up with him.

"Oh, well. "Freya said though a bit disappointed. "Good try though."

Toothless saw the disappointment on her, and then a determine look appeared on him unwilling to give up so easily. And then he closed his eyes as his dorsal plates split opened glowing blue. And then sparks of lightning appeared around as he roars loudly as lightning appeared around him. And then he suddenly vanished into thin air as Freya halts and looks around for him.

"Toothless?" Freya looked around unsure where he was.

And then an electrical sound was heard as she looked over and saw Toothless uncloaking but with a tired look. And then he let out a cough with a flame and then falls aside with a dazed like growl.

Freya quickly dives after and helps him up a bit and laughed a bit. And she flew upward as Toothless shook his head regaining his senses and flies up after her.

And soon, the 2 flew high over the clouds with the full moon casting the night sky as they near each other in the form of a heart shape. And then Toothless licks her on her snout, and Freya then looked love struck.

And then the 2 dove down through the air and soon flew over the ocean as the Northern Lights brighten the night sky. And the 2 Furies flew happily with each other, and Freya flew closer holding her wingtip under Toothless'. And Toothless smiled happily as if he never been this happy before.

And the 2 continue flying as soon a large cloud of sea mist appeared ahead of them. And they flew closer to the sea mist, but then they flew over to what appears to be a large waterfall in the middle of the ocean.

Millions of gallons of water fell down into a large opening where the mist was too thick to see where it leads. And Toothless turns to Freya with a nervous look, but Freya a reassuring croon. Though a little unsure, Toothless smiled.

And then Freya suddenly quickly flew under him and grabs him, and the 2 spun as they fell into the mist.


	11. Killer Dragons

Meanwhile, on their island hideout everyone were enjoying themselves with a party that Pinkie threw on earlier. And some ponies tossed Twilight into the air.

"To the princess!"Apple Bloom cheered.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

And they continued tossing Twilight up and down as she started feeling sick.

"Yeah, okay, guys." Twilight said. "Now I'm just getting sick."

And they placed her down as she nearly stumbled as she urges herself not to vomit.

And then Tyrant appeared.

"You know, this spot ain't half bad." Tyrant said.

"This was supposed to be a temporary solution." Twilight reminded.

"It's unanimous." Skullcrusher said. "Everyone agrees we've definitely traded up." And he gave her a gentle nudge on the shoulder. "Well done, Princess."

Twilight gave a small laugh.

"Do you think it was right?" Twilight asked concern of Toothless. "I mean, I wanted him happy to be with her. But, what if Grimmel found him? He might need help."

"Would you relax?" Tyrant assured. "He's probably having the time of his life."

"Well, maybe." Twilight said. "I just don't understand why she's nervous around us."

"Well, everything starts off with a rough start." Tyrant said as they walked a bit away from the camp. "Almost reminds of a talk I had one time with Indom."

And then she jumped and saw a group 14 Hobgobblers.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Tyrant complained and hid behind a tent.

"Who?" Twilight frowned.

"Those bloody Hobgobblers." Tyrant pointing out at them.

Twilight looked where she was pointing but they were gone.

"I swear they're popping up faster than rabbits." Tyrant said coming out of hiding. "It's like they keep scaring me."

Twilight laughed a bit and walks off.

"Hey, don't come running to me if they start doing it to you!" Tyrant said.

And then soft growling was heard as Tyrant looks back and saw dozens of eyes from 56 Hobgobblers.

"Wah!" Tyrant exclaimed and rushed off.

And then suddenly White Tip and Cloudjumper appeared and soon landed as Cloudjumper collapsed as White Tip made sure he wasn't hurt. And then Jay and Twilight rushed over to her.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Jay asked concernedly. "W-What happened out there?"

"I don't know how, but Grimmel has managed to track us." White Tip said.

"Gah! It's probably obvious that he knows more about dragons than any pony." Tyrant said.

"He has a hundred ships, maybe more." White Tip added. "With enough cages for every dragon."

And Spike nervously gulped.

And Twilight sighed as she thinks. "If Grimmel is leading them here, we have to take him out of the mix."

"Uh, and how would we do that?" Rainbow asked.

"By going there to capture him." Twilight said.

"Capture him?" Tyrant stared at her as if she was crazy.

* * *

At a temporary base, Grimmel holds a glass jar with a piece of leather over the lid as one of his Deathgrippers pierce it's stinger through the leather as venom drips into the jar as he extracts it in a similar way of extracting venom of snakes.

Grimmel soon removes the lid, and pours the venom into a glass vial and stirs it. And soon placed in a dart.

* * *

Not too far away from the base, the Mane 8 and dragon team were flying towards the base in their dragon armor.

And soon Twilight flies out ahead and they all soon landed and begin to head towards the base.

* * *

Inside as Grimmel works on the dart, 2 of his Deathgrippers woke up as their tusks protrude out and growling as they were sensing something and turn to Grimmel.

And then Grimmel snapped his hoof as they headed out.

* * *

And soon, they headed out and looked around and stalked like a team of Lions.

And as one walks by, the Mane 8 poke their heads from behind a rock.

"Okay, let's split up." Rainbow said.

And they begin to head out quietly.

They quietly moved across the base as the Deathgrippers prowled. And Rainbow hid behind a pillar and threw a rock distracting a Deathgripper. Fluttershy and Sunset silently hid behind some boards as one Deathgripper looked around. And close by, Pinkie tried waving her hooves out as Applejack quickly pulls her back as a Deathgripper looks over and cocks it's head.

Meanwhile, Twilight silently hurried up a spiral staircase and soon reaches the top. And she lit her horn and begins to head into the room, but saw there was no sign of Grimmel.

But elsewhere in the base, Grimmel grabs a chain and pulls it as then suddenly a large net drops over the entire base trapping them with the Deathgrippers.

"Oh, sugarcubes." Pinkie cursed.

And soon Twilight headed down the stairs and soon saw Grimmel with a lantern.

"Where's your dragon when you need him, hmm, Princess?" Grimmel mocked.

Twilight pulled her visor up and saw some of the Deathgrippers stalking around.

"Must have forgotten all about you." Grimmel said and laughed placing his lantern down. "First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack. You've just removed yourselves from the equation."

"Why are you doing this?" Twilight asked.

"Really? I didn't think you cared." Grimmel said sounding touched. "Well, unlike you, or the rest of your kind who were too much of a coward, when I was a boy and I came up on a dragon, I killed it where it slept! I even brought back the head and heart as proof! That simple act of courage and bravery made me a hero and a legend in my village." And he turns away. "So therefore, I decided to kill every last one, bringing _real _peace to the ponies of this world." And then he turns back to her. "Until you came along, you suddenly preaching that dragons are something more than selfish thieves and murderers. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting with you."

"But you have dragons of your own." Twilight pointed.

Grimmel laughed from that. "These?" He gestured to a Deathgripper and chuckled. "They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Not even your precious Alpha or Dragon Lord can control them. They serve me." And pushed down a vial on the Deathgripper's collar as it's pupils became narrow slits. "And only me. Allow me to demonstrate."

And then he whistled.

"TAKE COVER!" Twilight yelled.

And then she rushed up the staircase as a Deathgripper from behind fires an acid attack causing it to catch flames. And a 2nd Deathgripper fires as well.

"Split up!" Rainbow yelled.

And they quickly rushed off as one went after Rainbow as she flew up to a net as the Deathgripper chased her.

Twilight rushed up the staircase as another Deathgripper fires an acid blast and quickly flies up. And White Tip made it to the top as a Deathgripper lunges from the platform and a beam hits it on the head. And she jumps up to a beam.

"Up here!" White Tip said.

The Mane 8 quickly hurried up the wall as a Deathgripper went after Rainbow and strikes it's pincer at her only missing her. And then it strikes it's stinger towards as she dodges it, and again as the dragon tries to pull it's tail revealing it was stuck.

And then Rainbow flew and punched it hard in the face as it growled and quickly flies up.

Above them, Cloudjumper quickly arrives.

"Hold on!" Cloudjumper yelled.

And he grabs the net and holds it up as they begin to hurry out.

"Hurry!" White Tip yelled and helped Applejack up.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Spike yelled.

Twilight however got to the end of a beam and was far from the tower.

"Twilight!" White Tip cried.

And then Twilight backs up and then rushed towards the end and leaps as a Deathgripper lunges out of the smoke and snaps its jaws missing her. And then Cloudjumper's tail appeared as she grabs hold of it and slips through the net as 3 Deathgrippers growled trying to slip pass the net.

And the group quickly flies off.

"Yeah! Our hero!" Fluttershy cheered.

And then appearing was the Crimson Goregutter that followed them and rams the tower crushing the rocks as part of the tower collapses as Grimmel rushed out and watches them fly away.

"Hmm." Grimmel glared.

And then suddenly strangely Pinkie appeared next to him.

"Yep. We always win." Pinkie said.

Shocked by this, Grimmel then turns to her.

* * *

It was early morning by the time the group arrived back to the island.

"Guess we won't be need this then, huh?" Tyrant gestured to a Vibranium cage.

"I led us right into his trap." Twilight groaned in frustration removing her helmet.

"Well, it could've been worse." Belch said. "Right, Pink?" She glanced back.

But Pinkie wasn't in sight or on the Zippleback's back.

"Wait." Twilight frowned.

Bark and Belch's eyes widen and glanced back.

"Where is Pinkie?" Twilight wondered.

"Pinkie? Pinkie?!" Applejack called out.

"We-We left her behind?!" Spike exclaimed.

"How could you not notice she was missing?" Rainbow asked bewildered. "You're a 2-headed dragon."

"Hey, it's not our fault we left in a hurry!" Barf said in defense.

"We thought she was with someone else!" Belch said.

"Oh, for the love of Zilla! This just gets better and better!" Tyrant said in disbelief.

"I don't know how this problem will continue more." Windshear said.

"O-Okay, guys! Just keep your helmets on!" Twilight said. "Toothless and I will-"

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but Toothless is still out with the Light Fury." Petunia said. "It could be a while before he comes back."

"What?" Twilight said with a blank look of him not back yet.

"You gave him his freedom, Twilight." Blue said. "What were you expecting?"

"I never thought he'd be gone for a few days!" Twilight said frustrated. "I-I..." She then sighs. "Look, I'll-I'll figure it out. I just need more time."

She then walks off feeling like the problem she's facing keeps growing.

And the rest of the Mane 8 felt like she was starting to lose hope.

"She thinks she has to lead alone." White Tip said. "Well, Celestia and Luna mostly did."

Twilight drops her helmet to the ground trying to think.

"She doesn't realize the strength you have together." White Tip said and turns to them. "Do you still believe in her?"

"Of course." Spike said.

"We have ever since we met." Applejack said.

"I wish she did." Sunset said.

"But, it's like she thinks she's nothing without us." Rainbow said.

"Then help her realize the truth." White Tip said.

Twilight was extremely stressed as she tries to think. And then Rainbow, Stormfly and Sunset landed in front of her.

"Wings up." Rainbow said.

"What?" Twilight blinked.

"We're going to find him." Sunset said on Stormfly's back.

"Really?" Twilight said.

And then they begin to fly off as everyone turns to them.

"Everyone, stay put!" Twilight said. "We will get Pinkie Pie back Don't worry!"

"I hope she's okay." Spike said.

* * *

Later towards mid-morning at the base, Grimmel looks over a map as Pinkie was locked in a cell but was all calm. And the Storm King, Grubber and Tempest was with them.

"Why the grouchy face?" Pinkie asked and laughed. "I mean, I've seen lots of angry looks, and even with Cranky's. I've dealt with a lot of meanies, and I mean a lot."

In the cell next to her, 2 Deathgrippers growled at a caged Scuttleclaw with a terrified look.

Grimmel started to get irritated as he works.

"I mean, we're a pretty great group." Pinkie said. "Twilight looks to be the brains of us, though Starlight as well. Rarity is the real one for fashion, and Rainbow is very loyal, though she tends to be more brawn than brain sometimes. And Fluttershy can speak with any animal."

And Grimmel snaps the led of his pencil now losing his patience.

"And surely everyone looks up to Twilight." Pinkie continued. "And great speaks she gives sometimes, but don't you hate when ponies never stop talking?"

"Yyyeeessss, I dooo." Grimmel said looking like he's about to kill her.

"Blah, blah, blah." Pinkie swung on the bars. "It's so boring."

"Can't we just feed her to your dragons?" Tempest asked tiredly.

"Hey, what do you have to eat around here?" Pinkie asked feeling hungry. "I feel like I packed a lot of snacks when we got to that new island."

That last part got Grimmel's attention as he glanced back.

"Do you have any cupcakes?" Pinkie asked. "I crave for something with frosting right now."

"ENOUGH!" Grimmel yelled.

And then he angrily tossed everything off the table and a blade hits a beam near the Deathgrippers.

"Or maybe a donut with creme inside it." Pinkie said. "I love those!"

And then Grimmel unlocks Pinkie's door.

"Most annoying creature ever to cross my path." Grimmel said opening the door.

"Hey, is it lunch time?" Pinkie asked.

And then the Storm King unlocks the Scuttleclaw's cage.

"Take him and go!" Grimmel yelled throwing Pinkie's helmet to her. "Please! I beg you! The Deathgrippers will have to forgo dinner."

"Ew, you feed your dragons... dragons?" Pinkie frowned disgusted.

"GO!" Grimmel yelled.

"Does somepony need a hug?" Pinkie asked.

Grimmel snorted turning to her with a murderous look.

"Okay! I'm going." Pinkie said climbing on the Scuttleclaw's back. "No wonder you have gray hair. Stress is not good for you. You should take a class."

And then she flies off with the Scuttleclaw and laughed.

"Goodbye!" Pinkie yelled.

As they flew off, Grimmel looked back with a devious look.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Thanksgiving for everyone!**


	12. The Hidden World

Many miles out over the open ocean Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset and Stormfly were still searching for Toothless as Spike has managed to catch up with them.

"Where-Where is she heading?" Twilight asked.

"I'm tracking something." Stormfly said.

And they flew lower to the ocean.

"There's nothing but miles and miles of..." Twilight said and then froze.

"Twilight?" Spike frowned.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked seeing something ahead.

Ahead of them was a cloud of sea mist, and they soon flew over the rim of a large waterfall and saw some remains of ships caught among the rocks. And they soon flew around the rim of great waterfall which looked like a collapsed caldera.

"A great waterfall." Twilight gasped.

"At the end of the world." Rainbow said stunned.

And they all turn to each other completely stunned, and then Stormfly dove down as they followed her.

The 5 soon pass through the water and flew around a large cavern. The entire place appears to be the remains of a long extinct volcano that was once active millions of years ago. Possibly even during the Dinosaur Era, and large stalagmites stood on the cavern floor some as tall as buildings.

They flew around as a large crevice below them had a fiery glow of a magma chamber below.

And soon they followed Stormfly down a cave as soon a blue glow lit up the cave as they flew over an underground river. And soon they flew through a layer of mist, and then saw an unbelievable sight.

And they saw dozens and dozens of rows a tall stalagmites hundreds possibly thousands of feet tall covered in bioluminescent algae. And then both Stormfly and Spike's scales glowed brightly.

And then they flew over a ledge that possibly goes miles down. And then they flew pass a nest of eggs, and then they glowed revealing dragon embryos developing within them.

Soon, they flew pass the row of stalagmites and soon hundreds of glowing orange objects flew around them. And were actually small dragons called Fireworms, and they were so amazed that they reached out trying to touch them.

And they soon dove down and then flew through a gap of crystals and then saw an enchanted sight. As they saw hundreds of dragons flying around them, and Twilight very well this was the Hidden World. A safe haven for dragons as it has for countless generations.

As they flew Stormfly soon noticed a Monstrous Nightmare close by and then they flew away from the dragons and landed near a hidden section of crystals.

"It really does exist." Twilight said astonished.

They watched as the dragons flew over them and soon got to a large area with 2 giant crystals. And a number of dragons flying up and falling down, and high above them, Toothless and Freya stood on a ledge as the dragons flew up and fell down.

"Toothless." Twilight said and was about to stand.

But Rainbow quickly stopped them. "Shh. You'll spoke them."

And then Toothless and Freya flew down from the crystal and the dragons followed them as they flew around the cavern and flew over some dragon below as they roared. And then Toothless and Freya flew up to the top of the large crystal and landed as Toothless looks down as the dragons below brought his wings out. And all the dragons roared out and then Toothless lets out a loud roar as it echoed.

And seeing him up there made him look like a king.

"Now, that's a king." Rainbow said not looking away.

"Amazing." Sunset said.

Toothless soon turns back to Freya, and she went up to him and brought her wings out and nuzzled him. And they both pranced around each other and growled, and then nuzzled each other and they sat next to each other looked down at the dragons.

And soon the dragons below them bowed to them as they were their king and queen.

And Toothless and Freya watched as they all bowed.

Rainbow, Sunset and Spike watched in amazement by the scene as Twilight remained silent and sad as if she felt guilty of something.

And Freya rested her head on Toothless' shoulder as he nuzzled her.

Twilight saw how happy Toothless was with her, and decided something that was right. And soon, Rainbow, Sunset and Spike saw Twilight's face and Spike placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"We should go." Twilight said.

But then low growling was heard behind them as they turned and saw a Rumblehorn has quietly appeared from behind.

"Oh, no." They all said in unison.

And the Rumblehorn rose up as they were cornered against the cliff edge, and then the Rumblehorn roars out. Toothless and Freya nuzzled each other and then looked around as Toothless was shocked, and soon all the other dragons heard the roar looks back behind them.

And then the 4 were forced to jump off the edge and slid down the side of the cliff as the Rumblehorn chased after them.

And Toothless quickly flies off to get them and roars to the other dragons as they hovered, and Freya stayed on the crystal both worried and confused. And Toothles hurries over to the group.

The 4 slid down the cliff side as the Rumblehorn continues chasing them, and they narrowly avoided getting snatched by other dragons as they fell off a ledge and hit the ground.

"Go! Go! Rainbow yelled as they got up.

And they quickly ran as the Rumblehorn lands on the ground behind them and chased after them.

Toothless hurries as he slams a Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare aside and quickly flies towards them trying to get their first.

The 4 continued running as the Rumblehorn begins to close in, but then Toothless quickly grabs them all and quickly flies off.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Toothless." Twilight tried to apologized. "I-I-I just..."

Toothless looked back and growled at the other dragons as they stopped following them. And soon Stormfly caught up with them as Toothless drops Sunset onto her back.

And Twilight never before felt this much guilt before and feels like she was taking Twilight away from something because of her.

* * *

And then she remembered late 1 night as a filly as she headed downstairs with her Smartypants doll in her hoof.

But then she stopped and saw her parents in the living room near the fire place as her father was crying and her mother trying to comfort him. And it's been 2 months since Sunray died, and it was a huge toll on him as well as Twilight.

Not wanting to get in trouble or disturb them, Twilight tries to sneak back upstairs but Night Light and Velvet soon noticed her.

"Twilight!" Night Light said and clears himself. "You should be asleep."

"I was thirsty." Twilight said uneasily timid clutching her doll.

Night Light soon sighed. "Okay, come here."

And Twilight smiled and placed her doll down and heads downstairs and went up to her parents. And Night Light lifts her up to his lap.

"Dad? What's gonna happen to us?" Twilight asked.

And Night Light hugs her and kissed her head.

"Oh, Twilight." Night Light said. "I promise everything will be fine. I know how much you loved your grandfather, and did too. But with love comes loss, dear. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it." And he turns her for her to face him. "There's no greater gift than love."

And Night Light smiled at his daughter.


	13. The End of a Reign

It was late afternoon as the group were still flying back, and Twilight remembered what her father said to her that night. And she turned to Toothless who looked very depressed. Twilight then looked over to the others who were as equally sad and quiet.

Soon they near the island as they landed in a clearing, and Stormfly flew off as Twilight still couldn't help but feel guilty of what happened earlier. And Toothless remained silent of missing Freya, and Twilight knows that sometimes if someone loves something, letting go something else is important.

Twilight then sighed and went up in front of Toothless. "It's okay, Toothless. You belong there, with her. We don't."

Toothless looks as he agreed, but looked uneasy.

"And that's all right." Twilight assured. "We'll find a way to man-"

And then a familiar sound was heard, and then Toothless looks over to a patch of tall grass and then a white object was seen. And then appearing her head from the grass was Freya who followed them back.

"Hey!" Twilight beamed.

And then Toothless excitedly rushed over to her.

"She followed us back!" Twilight said.

Toothless soon got to Freya, and she playfully jumped on him.

"We might not have to say goodbye after all." Twilight smiled.

"Talk about love at first sight." Rainbow said.

The 2 dragons got up as Toothless licked Freya's snout, and then he rushed off a bit and croons gently. Freya glanced over to where Twilight and the others are, and slowly begins to follow him.

"That's it." Twilight said.

Then suddenly Pinkie appeared with the Scuttleclaw and lands.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow stared in disbelief.

"Miss me?" Pinkie smiled tossing her helmet aside.

"What... Where...?!" Spike completely shocked.

"How do you escape?" Rainbow asked completely bewildered.

"I annoyed them till they let me go." Pinkie said.

"Wai... Wait... Grimmel _let _you go?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"I know, right?" Pinkie scoffed. "I mean, I guess I never knew I can be so a bladder-mouth at time but-"

"Wait, hold on." Sunset quickly said.

"Pinkie! Focus." Twilight said. "Were you followed?"

"Why in places would they follow me?" Pinkie scoffed. "I mean, it's not like I didn't looked back even once on the way back."

Twilight then gasped in horror. "Toothless!"

And she quickly turns.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freya was still following Toothless the hill when she suddenly looked back.

"Toothless!" Twilight cried.

Freya sniffs the air and then picks up a scent from upwind, and then she roars a distress call. And then she quickly took the air, but then suddenly she was struck in the neck a dart as it quickly took effect on her. And she lost consciousness and falls.

Toothless roared and quickly rushed over to her as she hits the ground and slid across the field a bit.

"Toothless! Come back!" Twilight cried rushing over to him.

Toothless continues running through the grass and soon came through it as then Grimmel appeared and aims his crossbow at him. Toothless growled and readies a blast, but Grimmel shoots first as the dart hits his chest and Toothless was quickly knocked out.

"No!" Twilight cried.

Grimmel quickly strapped and chains up Toothless and Freya and secures the hook as Twilight appeared. And then his airship was lifted up by his Deathgrippers and lifting both dragons up as Rainbow, Sunset, Spike and Pinkie rushed up to her.

And Grimmel climbs up to his airship.

"And now our little game must come to an end." Grimmel said.

And then loud roaring was heard as then Skullcrusher and all the other dragon burst out of the trees rushing towards them to help their help.

"Call them off, Alpha!" Grimmel demanded getting to his harpoon. "No reason for her to die, too." He aims the harpoon at Freya.

A Deathgripper moves aside as Toothless regains his senses and saw the dragons rushing towards him. And Toothless quickly roars out as the dragons stopped, and the others quickly appeared.

"What are they doing?" Rarity stared. "They can totally take him!"

"Not with her life on the line." Twilight protested.

The 2 Deathgrippers continue circling Toothless and Freya, and Toothless growls hoping to get them on his side. But they threaten him instead.

"Save your breath!" Grimmel said. "The only alpha they respond to is me!"

Toothless glares at him and looks down at Twilight.

"Awww, don't feel too badly." Grimmel said pulling his hood down. "You tried best! But, you are nothing without your dragon."

Grimmel then whistled to his Deathgrippers, and they went up to the other dragons as the airship begins to move away. But sadly Toothless given no choice had them follow them.

And the other dragons followed them as Twilight ran over to the cliff edge.

"Toothless!" Twilight cried.

Twilight ran up to the cliff edge and watched helplessly as the dragons flew down to the massive fleet of ships below.

"What have I done?" Twilight said.

And she begins to pace up and down completely frustration.

"Oh, that is just... ugh, great!" Spike complained. "Now what?"

"Oh, poodles." Pinkie cursed.

"She'll listen to you." White Tip said encouraging to them.

And Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Starlight and Sunset began to approach her.

Twilight continues pacing and saw her friends approaching her.

"Don't said it." Twilight said.

"We weren't going to." Spike quickly said held his hands up.

"I shouldn't you guys out there." Twilight said irritated. "He wouldn't have came back with us. She wouldn't have followed."

"Yep." Rainbow nodded.

"Aah!" Twilight growled frustratingly. "I feel like the same freak-out I was before I took over."

"We get see that." Applejack said.

And Twilight turns to them. "Are you all just gonna stand there and agree with everything?" And she sighed. "I was suppose to bring everyone together, but now I drove others apart, forced them to leave home, and now... I could be responsible for all dragons to disappear. I guess you were right, Applejack. Bad things do happen. None of this wouldn't happen if I'd never found that prophecy."

And the others remained silent.

"Uh... normally I would say something funny like with last time." Pinkie said. "But now I don't see anything near as funny."

"I guess you're right." Sunset said. "You're back to where you started, but we believe in you. And we have watched you doubt every problem since. But you know what? We are the ponies we are today because of you. None of us never told you that, but it's true. You are the bravest, sometimes stubborn, most determined... pony we met."

"All of our lives would've been different if haven't met." Applejack said.

"And look how far we all gotten since then." Rainbow said. "We brought everyone together."

"And accomplished lots of things." Fluttershy said.

"You becoming princess." Rarity said.

"And helping those see a different way to friendship." Starlight said.

"I know that "bad things always happenin'" is not encouraging or anything." Applejack said. "But there's nothing wrong that you have to try."

"We don't have to be on our own we facing something." Pinkie said. "I know we learnt that the hard way with the Swanifying. But... mainly you."

"Even when things go bad, we always find a way to fight back and win." Spike said.

"But Tyrant warned I'll pick a fight I won't truly win." Twilight said. "What if this is it?"

"Well... I guess we have to try." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you." Twilight said and clears a tear. "Guess even princesses need help at times. Possibly even a king."

And they all joined for a group hug.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Rainbow asked.

"Probably something crazy." Twilight said.

"That's the Twilight we know." Fluttershy said.

"Suit up, gang!" Twilight said. "We're going to get them back."

"Um. Half of us have wings unless you plan on all of us flying." Spike pointed out.

"Trust me." Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel's airship nears the fleet of ships and Cloudjumper lands on a deck near a cage and glanced over to Toothless.

"Move it!" A guard snapped poking his spear at his leg.

Clouldjumper then roars at him, but Toothless roars out to him not wanting to risk a fight causing Freya her life as she starts to wake up.

"Um, that's right, Alpha." Grimmel said at his harpoon. "No surprises."

Toothless glared at the dragon killing pony and then turns back to Cloudjumper and reluctantly growls and with no choice he walks in the cage and knocks 2 Storm creatures off their feet with his tail.

And soon, one by one all the cage doors slams closed trapping the dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 8 stood near the cliff edge in their dragon armor. And Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Starlight and Sunset were added with flight wings.

"So... jump off the cliff... in these." Pinkie said turning to Twilight. "That's the best you've got?"

"No. You guys are the best I've got." Twilight said.

"Aww." Pinkie stroked her mane. "I'm with her, who else?"

And then Twilight brought her visor down and rushed to the cliff edge. "Let's go!"

"Try to keep up!" Rainbow yelled.

And the 2 jumped off the edge and flew towards the fleet of ships.

"Show time!" Pinkie cheered.

And the others took off and starting gliding towards the fleet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the chain holding starts lowering down as he growls out as Freya struggles in her chains.

Toothless struggles trying to free himself as he was lowered down to several Storm guards and Tempest, Grubber and the Storm King as Toothless was the real prize they were after. And then Toothless roars at Grubber making him jump into the Storm King's arms.

"Aww." Grimmel laughed. "You didn't think I'd actually hand you the Night Fury, did you? He's mine to kill."

"That snake!" Tempest growled.

"I intend to finish what I started." Grimmel said. "Best of luck controlling them without an alpha."

"Hold on, Toothless!" Twilight's voice yelled.

Toothless turns to the direction, and Grimmel turned and saw the Mane 8 gliding towards them.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pinkie slightly lose control and clings Applejack's leg.

"Get off of me!" Applejack snapped.

"Could've used some practice!" Rarity trying to keep herself straight.

Grimmel quickly turns his harpoon towards them not caring he hits, but Twilight quickly flew by and kicks him off his seat and he quickly holds on to a beam as the rest of the group flew by.

Twilight slightly lost control from the kick, and straightens herself and grabs on to a rope.

"Toothless!" Twilight yelled.

And then Toothless roars out to Cloudjumper, and he broke out of his cage and fires a blast at the guards as they fled. And he, Skullcrusher and a Hotburple named Grump flies off.

And Twilight and the others landed on the deck of the ship.

"Perfect timing!" Twilight said and lit her horn.

And soon the Storm guards charge towards them.

"Game faces!" Twilight said.

"It's hero time!" Rainbow cheered.

And then they began to fight the Storm creatures.

Meanwhile, Toothless manages to snap his muzzle off and roars at Grimmel. Grimmel quickly manages to climb to his harpoon, and readies to fire, But Toothless quickly readies a blast and Grimmel was forced to move out of the way as it hits the harpoon and broke the chain of 1 Deathgripper off. And soon the airship begins to spin now being with 3 Deathgrippers struggling to keep it steady.

Grimmel quickly climbs to some netting and whistled, and then a plasma blast was shot near him as the airship starts going down.

And the other Deathgrippers started attacking and blasting acid on the deck of a ship.

On a bridge, Rainbow fought a Storm guard with a war hammer and he quickly grabs and raised his sword.

But then Twilight fires a beam at a rope, and causing a beam to swing and hits him away.

"Hammer time!" Rainbow yelled.

And she quickly threw the hammer as Twilight ducked as the hammer hits another Storm guard.

Then Stormfly appeared as Twilight jumps onto her back as they headed for the airship. But then one of the Deathgrippers charges towards them as it rams Stormfly and Twilight was thrown off her back. But she lands on the netting and holds on and looks down to Toothless.

"I'm coming, Toothless!" Twilight yelled.

"You still think he cares about you?" Grimmel said holding on to Freya's straps.

Freya growls as she tries to shake him off her, bur Grimmel injects a dart into her muzzle.

"Let's just see who he follows." Grimmel said.

And soon, Freya was completely drugged by the venom in the dart. And Grimmel pulls a strap freeing her and flies off.

Twilight then quickly jumps down to Toothless.

"I'm sorry, Toothless. For everything." Twilight apologized.

But then the 2 Deathgrippers holding the airship up suddenly lost control and started falling to the sea as Twilight holds on trying to free Toothless. And soon the airship hits the water dragging them down under the water. And then Toothless and Twilight shot out of the water and flew around.

"Now, let's go get her." Twilight said.

And the 2 flew after Grimmel as 2 Deathgrippers followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane 8 were fighting the other Storm guards as Rarity blocks a guard's attack, and then Applejack slams a hammer on his head.

"This is fun!" Applejack cheered.

And then she threw the hammer at a cage lock, and broke it as the door fell down freeing the Crimson Goregutter as he flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel on Freya's back flew a storm cloud as lightning flashed.

And then Twilight and Toothless appeared and flew after them.

"That's it. That's it." Grimmel said.

And then Grimmel forcefully turns Freya as they followed them. And then Twilight and Toothless fired a blast, but Grimmel purposely flips Freya as they blasts hit her left wing causing Freya to roar in pain.

"How are we gonna get him off her back without hurting her?" Twilight wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie appeared behind a Storm guard with her party cannon.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled.

The guard turns to her.

"DOUBLE SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled.

And the party cannon fires sending him flying back.

Close by, Fluttershy was backed against the railing by the Storm King. And then she noticed a Hobgobbler.

"Ooh. See that there?" She gestured to him.

"Aw. Cute." The Storm King smiled.

"Attack, my friends!" Fluttershy said.

And the Hobgobbler let out a loud screeching roar as dozens of Hobgobblers appeared and the Storm King ran for his life as the Hobgobblers chased him and eating the deck behind him like a gang of piranhas.

"Good boy, Hobby." Fluttershy patted the Hobgobbler's head and laughed.

Elsewhere on the ship, Rarity went up to the Storm guard by the steering wheel.

And she cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The Storm guard turns to her, but then Rainbow zooms from and rams him off the deck.

"Why, thank you." Rarity said.

"Ladies, first." Rainbow said.

And Rarity used her magic and spins steering wheel as Rainbow placed a spear down and locks the wheel as the ship turns directly towards another as Storm guards try to stand on their feet.

And then the Storm King accidentally dropped an orb from trying to avoid getting trapped in a cage. The orb hits the floor as green gas spews.

"Oh, no." The Storm King said.

And then his entire body started turning to stone as he became a statue. And then a cage drops on top of him breaking him to pieces.

And the Mane 8 group continue fighting as the last of the dragons were set free and flew back the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel still on Freya's back flew over the island through a mountain range as Twilight and Toothless were still behind them.

And then 2 Deathgrippers appeared.

"Oh, we've got problems." Twilight said.

1 Deathgripper lunges swinging his pincer as Twilight ducked and Toothless twirls hitting him against the mountain. And then 2nd Deathgripper begins to make a move as Toothless fires a blast at the rocks knocking him aside.

Twilight and Toothless begins to gain on Grimmel, but then a 3rd Deathgripper lunges from a rock and shoves them. And soon they were being chased by 4 Deathgrippers.

Below them, everyone cheered for them.

"Get them, Twilight!" Shining cheered.

In the air, a Deathgripper lunges on Toothless back as he fires a blast. And it shot it's stinger out as it tries to jab him.

"We need a better plan, and quick!" Twilight said as a 2nd Deahtgripper shoves her against Toothless.

And then 3 Deathgrippers pin the 2 against their bodies and held tightly as then Toothless knew what to do, and opens his dorsal plates as electricity sparked.

"Uh, uh, what are, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

And soon the 4th Deathgrippers joins in as they started gripping hard on them as if they were hinting their name.

"Okay. Okay." Twilight said being squeezed as Toothless roared.

And then Toothless roared as electricity sparked more around him as then suddenly a large lightning bolt struck them as then an explosion appeared knocking off the Deathgrippers as Toothless and Twilight vanished into thin air.

And everyone below were stunned of what they saw.

"How'd they do that?" Trixie said.

Grimmel looks back and then saw his Deathgrippers dead as they fell.

And then Twilight and Toothless appeared as they quickly flew ahead of Grimmel and towards him as Toothless roared. And Grimmel glared at them.

And then Twilight yelled as she quickly charges.

Grimmel quickly brought his crossbow out, and fires a dart towards as she avoids it only getting grazed bit. But the dart hits Toothless on the neck before he had time to move and growls in pain.

And then Twilight kicks Grimmel off Freya's back as she holds on as her helmet was knocked off. And Grimmel slips off but grabs hold of her left wing causing her to slip and holds on to Freya's neck.

"You'll kill both of us!" Grimmel yelled.

And then Twilight saw Toothless falling as he was unconscious from the dart.

"Fighting over a dragon?" Grimmel yelled. "That's your plan?"

And Grimmel begins to climb up Twilight.

"This is." Twilight said.

And she then removes Freya's muzzle as it drops and hits Grimmel in the face.

And soon Freya regains her senses as she hook her head as the venom wore off and turns to Twilight.

"Save him." Twilight said.

And then Twilight lets go and starting falling along with Grimmel as Freya came to a stop completely shocked of what she just did. But she quickly then turns towards Toothless.

And Twilight watched as Freya flew closer to Toothless and tackles him and the 2 landed on a ledge.

Twilight was at least glad that 1 friend was saved, but then Grimmel grabs hold of her as they started fighting. And Twilight's left wing was now strained from Grimmel when he was holding on.

And then a familiar whistling sound was heard Twilight looked up and saw Freya diving towards her. Acting fast, Twilight quickly kicks Grimmel off of her.

"NO!" Grimmel yelled.

And then Freya quickly caught Twilight at the last possible second as Grimmel hits the water. And she looked up as Freya looked down to her with a friendly smile.

"See?" Twilight smiled. "I knew you'd come around."

Freya flew up the cliff side and pass the edge where Toothless was laying. And soon she drops Twilight on the ground as she lands. And Twilight pants heavily despite having a sprained wing.

And soon Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Rainbow appeared as soon along with the others. And even every Equestrian appeared as well as they cheered.

"BOO-YAH!" Hookfang cheered.

And soon all the other dragons landed as Twilight turns to Toothless as he starts waking up. And she rushed over to him.

"Hey. Good morning, Toothless." Twilight said.

And Toothless starts to wake up.

"Here you go." Twilight said.

"Boy, you are full of surprises." Twilight said.

And then Freya went up to them.

"He's all yours." Twilight said.

And she got up and moved aside as Freya helps Toothless help as everyone watched.

And Blue and Jay watched them and turn to each other and nuzzled each other.

Toothless and Freya nuzzled each other as he turns to Twilight.

And Twilight turns to him, and Toothless remained silent and turns to everyone, and back to Twilight. Twilight soon knew what he was thinking and went over to him.

"You're right, Toothless." Twilight said. "It's time."

The rest of the Mane 8 frowned in confusion.

"I was so busy fighting for a world I thought I wanted, I didn't think about what you needed." Twilight said turning to Freya. "Or what everyone else need. And what we need is our home."

The Mane 8 glanced each other as everyone knew she was right.

"Everyone on the airships." Tyrant ordered. "Let's head home."

And soon the dinosaurs, ponies, yaks, begin to board the airships as everyone turns to Twilight.

"Go on, bud." Twilight said. "Leads us home."

Toothless turns to her.

"We'll be safe there." Twilight said. "There's no place like home."

"You sure?" Toothless said.

"It's okay." Twilight said. "I love everyone. And I want them this."

Toothless sadly croons.

"Running from a problem solves nothing." Twilight said. "Ever."

Toothless glanced at Freya and knew she was right, and then he brought Twilight for a hug and croons.

"Go, Toothless." Twilight said and backs away. "Go."

And she tears up leaving a hoof on his snout backing away as Toothless closed his eyes. And the 2 looked at one another for a few moments as Twilight nodded.

Toothless remained silent and turns to Freya, and then he roars out loudly as all the other dragons roared out. And soon Freya was the first to take off and flies east to Equestria. And soon Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Voltage, Skullcrusher took off as well along with Meatlug. Stormfly, Cloudjumper and Spitfire's team as well took to the air as soon the airship took off as Twilight watched them.

Twilight watched as the last of the dragons and Pegasus flew overhead as Toothless turns to her as she nodded. And soon Toothless turns and flies off.

"You coming, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said. "I'll take an airship since my wing is sprained."

"Okay, see you in Equestria." Rainbow said.

And the 2 flew off.

And Twilight enters the last airship as it begins to take off.

But then suddenly the whole airship explodes, and the ship hits the ledge, and the rock broke apart falls down to the ocean and hits the water.

And everyone saw the whole thing after they heard the explosion and was horrified.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

They waited a few moments hoping for Twilight appear. But after a minute, there was no sign of her.

"No." Rainbow said sadly.

And sadly with no choice, they continue heading back to Equestria.

Once they were out of view, appearing from the bushes as Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek who actually planted a hidden bomb on the airship. And they went over to the edge and looked down as remaining parts of the ship began to sink under the surface.

"Do you see her?" Tirek asked.

"Not a glimpse of purple anywhere." Cozy said.

"Go down and make sure she's dead." Chrysalis said not wanting to take any chances.

And she walks off as a magically black and yellow swirl appeared and Chrysalis went through it.

As Cozy and Tirek looked down trying to spot Twilight.

"Any sign of her?" Cozy asked.

"No." Tirek said.

The 2 continuing looking down not wanting to risk a possibly that Twilight might still be alive.

"No little pony can survive that fall." Cozy said. "Listen, we're gonna tell her... we went down through and found her dead."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tirek question unsure of this.

"Twilight is dead." Cozy said. "That's all she ever has to know."

"If you're sure." Tirek said and his horns lit.

"What are you doing?" Cozy asked.

"Well it be a shame for that magic of her's to go to waste." Tirek said.

And then he starts absorbing Twilight's magic as a purple steam appear and was soon finished.

"Magic-eater." Cozy rolled her eyes.

And she turns as a portal appeared.

"Well you have a huge obsession in power." Tirek remarked as he followed her.

And the 2 started arguing as they went through it and the portal vanished.

And down below the edge, a few parts of the airship float still on the surface. And then floating to the surface was a tire and clinging to it was Twilight who actually survived the explosion, though extremely weak but alive. And the fall has left her right hoof broken as she can only hold on to the tire.

Too weak from the fall, Twilight can only hold on weakly as the current begins to take her further west.

And Twilight weakly looks up to the island as she was carried away by the current. And soon slips out of conscious.

* * *

2 days later, everyone has returned to Equestria as they all gathered in the Crystal Empire for Twilight's funeral as Darkshine spoke.

"Twilight's death is a terrible tragedy." Darkshine said. "The greatest leader Equestria has ever known. To lose a grandniece... as well as once to lose a brother... such a deep, personal loss. And yet she barely begun to rule. A pony whose blood held our future. It's almost too much to endure."

Cadance sheds a tears as she held Flurry and comforts her husband.

"I only wish I had been there... to save them." Darkshine said. "And so it is with a heavy heart... that I must assume the throne."

Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight, Sunset and Spike were bit confused by this but remained silent.

"Twilight is gone... which means I am your king." Darkshine said. "But I must admit... I cannot bear this burden alone. And I will need some help... to ensure the safety of the land."

And then screeching was heard as everyone then saw the Tao Tei appearing. And along with Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, Sombra, Grogar, D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela and Smaug. And everyone gasped in shock and confusion.

"Jr, stay close." Blue said.

"What are they doing here?" Spike said hiding behind Applejack.

"And so, from the ashes of this tragedy... we shall welcome the dawning of a new era." Darkshine said. "A great and glorious future!"

Everyone remained close as the Tao Tei were around them.

* * *

And in the Everfree Forest, Busara remains sadly silent and tutted.

And Busara crawls over to the lavender star on the branch, and drew hand down across it saying something in Saur-Xhosa.

* * *

Meanwhile, things have just gotten worse as over at Canterlot, Monster Zero has finally arrived and lands on the top of the mountain.

And then suddenly left limp remaining part of the neck showed signs of life. And then wiggles as he screeched as the stumped showed a snake like tongue as the neck started to grow, and the middle head bites down on the stump and rips off the dead membrane of skin and then a head appeared and then extends out and golden skin grew around it almost like a lizard growing back it's tail.

And then the head fused together with skin and horns and everything.

And then Monster Zero lifts with his wings held out and lets out a high-pitching eerie roar as if he was claiming his right for the throne.

* * *

His roars echoed out across the land as it soon reaches a desert.

**MONARCH OUTPOST 55**

SEPONA, APPLELOOSA

A herd of feral Iguanodons migrated through the land as then the ground shook. And then suddenly parts of the ground erupts as large crab like legs sprouted out from the ground as the Iguanodons ran to get away.

* * *

In a forest area, all was calm.

**MONARCH OUTPOST 67**

PONICH, GERPONY

And soon the screeching appeared as suddenly a mountain came to live and moves.

But it was no ordinary mountain, it was a Titan with a back looking with a mountain as muffled roaring was heard.

In a large gully near the Titan, animals fled in panic as well as dinosaurs to get away from awaken Titan.

* * *

In the unknown, Emma and Jonah watch a screen as every Titan in the world has been reawaken. And have recently heard what happen to both Godzilla and Twilight.

"I thought we were going to release them gradually." Jonah said. "1 at a time."

Emma was stunned of this happening. "I'm not the one doing this."

A screen showed Monster Zero calling out as Rodan who had survived lands at Canterlot and bows to his new king.

"Long live the king." Jonah said.

Jonah then turns and leaves as his other mercs followed him. And soon Emma turns and saw Madison with a disheartened look.

"You're a monster." Madison said tearfully.

And Madison turns and leaves the room.

And Emma remains of as a child rejecting their mother is a horrible thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**All good things come to an end.**

**And soon things will grow darker.**

**Next will show something where no pony has gone.**


	14. The lost continent of Animalia

3 days have pass, at dawn a familiar castaway was still clinging the life-preserver that has kept Twilight afloat for all this time. But she was still too weak to stay awake for more than a minute, and as she blinks a few times as she saw a glimpse of a distant land.

But once again it was lights out for her.

* * *

At mid-morning on day 4, waves crashed on a sandy beach as a tire and unconscious pony lies on the beach as the waves rolled

For a moment, Twilight woke up and saw a few trees standing over her.

And once again, she slips out of consciousness.

* * *

The next day, Twilight was still unconscious as most of her energy faded from heat exhaustion.

But she soon wakes up, and blinks a few times. Though delirious, she slowly manages to sit up.

"Ooh, my head." Twilight groaned rubbing her head.

She manages to regains half her senses when she winced in pain and saw her right hoof bruised an broken, and now looked infected. Twilight glanced at her left wing, and lifts it but then winced as it was still sprained.

And then Twilight looks around the beach, and realized it didn't look like Equestria, or any other source of land. And she glanced back at the sea completely unsure where she was.

Twilight has survived the perils of the sea, but her journey has only just begun.

And Twilight slowly struggles a bit as she stood up. And she begins limped off and stumbles a bit and begins to head inland.

* * *

Towards sunset, Twilight wanders through a rainforest as so far she hasn't seen any source of life.

But soon, a welcome sight was seen.

Twilight went up to a stream of freshwater, and she quickly limps over and drops to her knees near the water's edge. And started drinking the first drop of water she had in days. And the water's coolness has managed to restore some of her energy.

* * *

Later at night, Twilight settle by the base of a 10-story tree now all cleaned up from the sea salt, and has managed to make a splint on her hoof and wing.

And she finished securing the splint on her wing.

And soon, she rests her head down to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Twilight left the relative safety of the forest and wanders aimlessly through a large desert hoping at least to come across other creatures or even others of her kind.

But so far, she hasn't seen a single living thing since she got here. Twilight was started to think this strange land is nothing but a wasteland lost by time itself.

Twilight knew she couldn't go home in any way, after discovering her magic was gone unaware it was Tirek who took it. And it will be some time before her wing is healed.

Twilight limps across the sand dunes feeling completely alone.

And sometime after leaving the dunes, she continues heading inland. And saw a tree nearby, and she noticed something. Perched on the branches were 2 Harris' Hawks and a Bald Eagle along with a Peregrine Falcon.

Twilight was baffled because those birds were the first creatures she came across on this lost continent. But she then noticed how they were watching her, almost as if they were watching her closely.

But after a few moments, the 4 birds then flew off away as the eagle screeched.

Twilight was unsure of why they were watching her like that, but soon shrugs it off and continues on.

* * *

Hours later towards sunset, heat exhaustion has soon taken effect on her.

And Twilight's hoof is now starting to get badly infected. But she has also missed a slash on her shoulder now seriously infected.

And after a few more steps, Twilight weakly drops to her knees. And drops to her side.

Twilight blinks a few times, before finally she slips out of consciousness.

* * *

The next day, vultures begins to circle around Twilight still unconscious.

And 1 lands near her as the others begin to gather around.

As the vultures begin to inspect her, some distant away within the flaring blaze of the heat of the desert. 4 shapes suddenly begin to appear.

The vultures continue inspecting as one lifts it's head and noticed the shapes. It was hard to make out what they were, but it did noticed a bit as if they were slowly getting closer. And was unsure if the heat was playing a trick on it.

And then soon, getting closer was surprisingly a Black Panther, a Lioness, and 2 Snow Leopards who were sisters. And then the Lioness charges towards the vultures as they quickly flew away from.

"Scaredy scavengers." She uttered.

"Well, at least they don't fight, Nala." Said one of the Snow Leopards.

"I guess you have a point, Crystal." Nala said.

"We are not here chase vultures." The panther reminded.

"T'Challa's right, our scouts sent word of a strange pony in our borders." Crystal's older sister Artica said.

"Uh... I think I found her." Crystal said.

And they turn to Twilight's unconscious body and approached her.

"Guess the heat beaten us to her." Nala said.

"Wait, she's alive!" Artica said noticing her breathing.

"Crystal, go and get help!" T'Challa ordered.

"On it!" Crystal said and rushed off.

"Give me a Kimoyo Bead." T'Challa.

And Artica hands him a small black bead, and T'Challa notice the slash wound on Twilight. And then he placed it into the gash.

"This will stabilize her for now." T'Challa said.

Then the bead showed a glow as several bright purple lines appeared around her wound.

* * *

Hours later, they enter a lab of some kind somewhere as a Leopard who is T'Challa's younger sister named Shuri went up to them. And saw them bringing in a platform as Shuri pulls the cover revealing Twilight.

"Great! An outsider for us to fix." Shuri said. "This is going to be fun."

Shortly later, Shuri examines Twilight as her gash was so deep it actually reached her spine as a small piece of metal got stuck and nearly lodged in the bone that she got during the explosion.

"She will live." Shuri announced.

* * *

A day later, Shuri works on 2 gadgets of some kind with the heads of panthers.

Close by, on a bed, Twilight stirs and blinks a few times. But she strangely noticed that her strength strangely returned. She then sat up and then noticed a brace of some kind on her right hoof. And then she remembered the gash and felt her shoulder it was nothing but a healed scar now.

Twilight soon got up and surprisingly her hoof didn't showed one bit of pain. She even noticed her left wing completely better.

Twilight looks around the room, and then noticed Shuri.

"All right, where am I?" Twilight asked.

Shuri jumped and turns to her.

"Don't scare me like that, genius!" Shuri said.

"What? My name is Twilight." Twilight introduced.

"Yes, I know. Twilight Sparkle... Princess of Equestria." Shuri said.

"Y-You heard of me?" Twilight frowned.

"Some word of you." Shuri said.

"Right." Twilight said and looks around. "W-Where am I?"

"City of Wakanda." Shuri answered.

"How long ago since you found me?" Twilight questioned.

"Yesterday." Shuri replied.

"I don't think so." Twilight said. "Gashes and broken hooves don't just magically heal overnight.

Shuri chuckled softly. "They do here. But not by magic, by technology."

Twilight looks around the room.

"Don't touch anything. "Shuri said. "My brother will return soon."

Twilight then noticed a window, and went up to it and looks out and saw several train tracks with surprisingly no support beams, and some kind of light panels on the side as a train pass by.

"These train things... that-that's magnetic levitation, right?" Twilight asked noticing how they were moving.

"Obviously." Shuri replied.

"Obviously, but I've never seen it this efficient." Twilight said. "The light panels, what are they?"

"Sonic stabilizers." Shuri answered.

"Sonic what?" Twilight frowned.

"In its raw form... Vibranium is too dangerous to be transported at that speed... so I developed a way to temporarily deactivated it."

"There's Vibranium on those trains?" Twilight asked.

"There's Vibranium all around us." Shuri replied. "I'm surprised you're familiar with it."

"Our allies, the dinosaurs have Vibranium." Twilight said.

"So, you've actually became allies with them?" Shuri said.

"You heard of them?" Twilight frowned.

"Stories of them, long ago." Shuri said.

"It's like Vibranium can be used for anything." Twilight said.

"That's how I healed you." Shuri said.

And Shuri walks over to her desk and then a Kimoyo Bead showed a hologram of some kind showing a Leopard.

_"Where is T'Challa?" _The Leopard inquired. _"His Kimoyo Beads have been switched off."_

"Well, we are not joined at the hip, Okoye." Shuri said.

_"A day ago, a pony showed up at the border and the council is gathering." _Okoye said.

"What?" Shuri frowned.

_"They want to question where she came from and how she got here." _Okoye said. _"They're gathering as we speak, to the palace. We need to find your brother!"_

Twilight got a little nervous.

* * *

At the city's palace, T'Challa was in a throne room along with Shuri, Crystal and Artica, Nala with her husband Simba, another Lion named Aslan, a Mammoth named Malik, A Smilodon named Half-Tooth, and a King Cobra pair named Rei and Rainha. And an elderly elephant with long tusks named Malkia.

_"Tell us what is going on." _T'Challa and Shuri's mother Ramonda said.

And soon, the doors opened as Jaguar named W'Kabi and a Harpy Eagle named Rhodey escorts Twilight into the throne room. And she the noticed the design of the throne T'Challa was on meaning he was king.

_"Speak." _T'Challa said in a language.

"Speak." W'Kabi translated.

"Uh... My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I didn't mean to intruded on your land." Twilight said. "And I can assure you I mean no harm."

Then T'Challa got up and went up to her Okoye was by his side as 4 other Leopard guards appeared.

"I don't care that you mean harm or not." T'Challa said. "Only reason we didn't left you to die where you were or I don't kill you where you stand is because I know who are. Now, how did you get here?"

Twilight knew that she has to choose her words carefully. "I... I was drifted out at sea after an airship I was in exploded. I was out at sea for days, before washing up on the beach."

"Was anyone with you?" Malik asked.

"No. It's only me." Twilight said. "The explosion is why I have a broken hoof and sprained wing when the airship fell over the cliff. My magic is also gone since I can't fight even if I wanted."

_"My goodness." _Malkia laughed.

"That's enough, Malkia." Simba said.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but I thought possibly maybe we can settle on something." Twilight said. "Ruler to ruler."

"And what settlement is that?" T'Challa questioned.

"My land was recently invaded by an army of creatures." Twilight said. "With extra help, maybe we can-"

"Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world." T'Challa said. "It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner for those who are not our own."

"But isn't a ruler's job is to care for their subjects?" Twilight questioned. "Even those beyond their borders?"

"I am not king of all. I am king of Wakanda." T'Challa said. "And it is my responsibility to make sure our subjects are safe and that Vibranium does not fall into the hands of a monster like the ones you faced."

"Son." Ramonda said. "We have entertained this charlatan for too long. Reject her request."

"Oh, I-I-I didn't say anything about a request." Twilight said.

_"Maybe we should toss her into the pit." _Rei suggested.

"Don't you dare." Crystal said.

"I'm not sure we should trust her." Rainha said.

"Look, I know you don't trust me." Twilight said. "But, maybe I should just go to save the trouble."

"Now, listen young lady." Malik said. "That brace you have on is healing you. But you shouldn't be on it too much. It's still another 5 to 6 weeks before it's fully healed. Step outside for a moment while we discuss what to do."

And W'Kabi and Rhodey escorted her outside the room.

* * *

20 minutes later, Twilight was still waiting outside the throne room as the council.

As she waits, she noticed a picture frame of a map of some kind. And surprisingly, she noticed the land mass on the east side looked a lot like Equestria. And the large island to the south looked like Isla Sauro.

And then she heard low chittering, and she looked down and saw a gecko of some kind with light blue scales and a light pink ruby shaped on it's back and 2 spots on it's forehead.

"Hey, little guy." Twilight greeted.

She then gently brought her left hoof near him. And he climbs on it as he settles down.

"I see you met Bruni."

Twilight turns and saw Artica standing by the entrance.

"Yeah. He sure it friendly." Twilight said.

And Twilight gently placed Bruni down as he crawls over to Artica.

'The council is ready to see you." Artica said.

Twilight follows Artica back into the throne room.

"Princess Twilight." Malik said.

"Yes?" Twilight said.

"Due to your condition, we will let you stay." Malik said. "And you will always have someone with you."

"Thank you." Twilight said.

"But first, let us show you something." Aslan said.

* * *

Twilight followed T'Challa, Malik, and Crystal and Artica down a hall and into a room.

"This is a story from long ago. One that my father told me." T'Challa said. "Millions of years ago... a meteorite made of Vibranium... the strongest substance in the universe struck the continent of Animalia... affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of pony came... 5 tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda. The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman... received a vision from the Panther Goddess Bast... who led him to the Heart-Shaped-Herb... a plant that granted him super strength, speed and instincts. The warrior became king... and the first Black Panther... the protector of Wakanda. 4 tribes agreed to live under the king's rule... but the Jabari Tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The Wakandans used Vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation."

"Tens of thousands years ago, your land Equestria was once connected to ours by a land bridge." Malik said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but it disappeared under the ocean when the ice sheets retreated." Artica said. "Splitting the land in 2."

"Ponies once lived here?" Twilight said.

"Yes, but the last Ice Age sadly brought them to their knees." Malik said. "They traveled across the land bridge before it was permanently closed by the ocean."

"So, that makes me the 1st pony here for thousands of years, huh?" Twilight said.

"Yes." Crystal confirmed.

"But, I'm surprise that this place has never been touched from what happened over the last few years." Twilight said.

"Sometimes, total isolation is the best choice to protect something." T'Challa said. "Though we believe 1 day that will change."

And soon T'Challa, Malik, Crystal and Artica turn and left the room.

And Twilight soon followed them, and once out the doors closed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How's that for a surprise?**

**Another hidden kingdom.**


	15. Twilight Is Alive!

**1 MONTH LATER**

Thousands of miles in Equestria, things have gone from bad to worse. A month has pass since Darkshine took over, and Equestria is now a barren dried wasteland now. And since Monster Zero became the Titan's alpha, they've been destroying the land.

All the forests in Equestria were destroyed by fire, already weaken, dinosaurs are the animals that suffered most. Few trees even still stand, and because of Monster Zero's wrath, every creature south of the Crystal Empire was force to head north away to escape the Titans. The Canterlot mountain has mainly became Monster Zero's nest, as Canterlot was nothing but ruins now.

Every creature from every kingdom were forced to the Crystal Empire were the Titans haven't attacked. But the real concern was Darkshine's army and the Tao Tei, fortunately no harm came to them as long as the Tao Tei queen doesn't give the call to her soldiers.

But sadly for them, the villains were now charge under Darkshine's leadership. As with Sombra who has reclaimed his throne and with the Crystal Heart in his possession. As Cadance was forced to give it up not wanting to risk Flurry's life.

And since everyone was already living in constant fear, Sombra saw no need to turn the Crystal ponies into his mind-enslave army.

But now, very few feral herds of dinosaurs remained in the northern region trying to scratch a living.

And as morning arrived, a flock of birds flew off from a log.

3 feral Parasaurolophus grazes on a few remaining shrubs of grass. But then they turn to something, and then quickly rushed off as well as a herd of Iguanodons fled as well.

And they ran as a pack of Tao Tei pursue them as Darkshine was among them. And nearby by a tree, Spike watched them as they ran by.

The pack continues pursuing the herd as Darkshine slows to a trot and walks.

* * *

Not far away, the Crystal Empire was still in constant fear by the other Tao Tei soldiers. And the walls of the throne room were knocked down as Hela and Smaug can land inside.

And Spike soon joins with the Mane 7 with several other ponies including Cadance and even Solar Peacekeeper.

"Spike, where have you been?" Rarity asked.

"I'm sorry, Rarity." Spike apologized. "I came as soon as I could."

And then growling was heard as a Tao Tei walks by.

"Anything, Spike?" Cadance asked.

"Cadance, things are now really bad." Spike said. "The Tao Tei are chasing off the last of the herds."

"Spike?" Hela called out. "Spike?! Where are you?! I said 6.5 minutes you little runt."

Spike tiredly shook his head because ever since the takeover, Hela turned him into her loyal servant.

"Spike, Spike, blah, blah, blah, 6.5 minutes." Spike complained.

"Where are my biscuits?!" Hela said irritated.

"Steep the tea 11 minutes, where are my biscuits and the blah, blah, blah." Spike complained.

He then went over to a cart and grabs a tray and leaves the throne room.

"Coming mistress." Spike said walking away.

And then something landed on his tail holding him as Spike looked back and saw Smaug with his claw holding him.

"Watch your tone, runt." Smaug warned.

Spike gulped and Smaug frees him and he walks off.

And soon Darkshine enters the throne room and walks by them as Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek followed behind him as they smugly glanced at the Mane 7 as Chrysalis lightly chuckled.

And they went up to where D-Structs and D-Stroy were near Sombra and the Tao Tei queen. Along with Grogar.

And recently while they were gone, Darkshine has gain alliance with another group of creatures.

20 foot monitor lizard like creatures with only 2 legs to move around, and white skin over the top jaws. And is led by a 30 foot long individual with spikes on his elbows.

They are the Skullcrawlers, strange creatures from an unknown land, and their leader is Ramarak.

"We have to do something, Solar." Cadance said not standing this anymore and paced around. "We have to fight!"

"Cadance. Darkshine is the king." Solar said.

"But look what has happened!" Cadance said. "We should leave before it's too late!"

"We must all stay together and protect Equestria." Solar said. "This is our home. We must never abandon it."

"This isn't the home I remember." Cadance said. "And I don't want Flurry growing up in this place."

"Our time will come, Cadance." Solar said. "Be patient."

"I definitely hope you're right." Applejack said. "For everyone's sake."

"Solar Peacekeeper." The Tao Tei queen said.

And they turned to her.

"The king wishes to see you." The Tao Tei queen said.

"Don't go." Cadance begged her grandmother-in-law.

"I'm not afraid if him." Solar said.

And Solar begins to make her way to Darkshine passing a few Tao Tei. And soon nears D-Structs and D-Stroy feeding on a Parasaurolophus carcass brought back. And disgustingly, Darkshine as well ate a few bites as no one was sure how he handles a diet of meat.

"Won't you join me, Solar?" Darkshine kindly offered. "There's plenty to go around."

"You're overhunting, Darkshine." Solar said.

"I've simply perfected the kill." Darkshine said. "With the help of my army."

"You're killing everything." Solar said.

"Don't you see?" Darkshine said. "There is nobody to challenge me. We can finally take whatever we want."

"We?" Solar questioned.

"Long ago, you chose Sunray over me." Darkshine said. "But now there is a new king. So stop being so selfish."

"You are the selfish one." Solar narrowed her eyes at him.

"The other ponies look to you." Darkshine said. "As long as you resist they will reject me. Take your place by my side, and we will feast together."

"I will never be your queen!" Solar firmly protested.

Darkshine then cleans himself after swallowing a bite as D-Structs and D-Stroy walk off after eaten their fill.

"Then from now on... the ponies as well as all creatures will eat _after _the Tao Tei." Darkshine said walking pass Solar. "And they don't leave much behind for their queen."

And then the Tao Tei rushed up to the Parasaurolophus carcass and started eating it like mad as Solar watched in horrified disgust.

* * *

Later that night, the Mane 7 along with the Young 13 and Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Moon Dancer met up in a room. And were joined with another young Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper and Patchi's older brother Scowler. And even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rex's sister Victoria and even Lightning Dust and Trixie, Sunburst and Flash.

"Yona really not like this." Yona said.

"You're telling me." Smolder agreed.

"Any ideas, guys?" Rainbow asked.

"I wish I do." Minuette said. "But... I feel like Twilight was the real idea maker."

"There's gotta be something we can do." Lemon said.

"How?" Starlight asked. "The Tao Tei got the entire city's border heavily guarded. I don't know we can sneak pass them."

"Flash? Are there any underground tunnels we can use to leave?" Twinkleshine asked.

"Sorry, no." Flash said.

"I'm afraid choices are limited." Jr said.

"Yeah." Apato said. "We might only have 1 shot at sneaking away."

"What about the Titans?" Victoria asked. "The nearest one seen was 400 miles south from us."

"Even if we do escape, where do we go?" Silverstream asked. "Every kingdom is here."

"Silverstream's right, we're trapped here." Ocellus said.

"There's gotta be something." Juniper said.

"How? I wouldn't mess with those guys." Scowler said.

"Well, not a group can't sneak away." Scar said.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"But maybe 2 or 3 can." Buck theorized.

And then they heard Spike sadly sighed as they turned to him looking at a book.

"You okay, Spike?" Sandbar asked.

"Oh... I was just looking at some things in a picture book. "Spike said.

And they went over saw the book had some photos of them from the past.

"We sure had good time, huh?" Applejack sadly sighed.

"Ooh, here's one when we met Flurry." Pinkie said gesturing a photo shortly after Flurry's Crystalling.

"Hey, remember that one?" Rainbow gestured to a photo. "It's when I first tried a Plasma Cannon."

* * *

6 months ago, they were at the Shatterdome going over some weapon trial. And Rainbow was beaming of finally trying out the Plasma Cannon.

"Okay, ready?" Tyrant asked.

And Rainbow deploys the Plasma Cannon on her right hoof.

"I was born ready!" Rainbow smirked.

She then aims at the target as it begins to load.

"Okay, remember not to load for too long or-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Rainbow said cutting her off.

And then she fires as the blast sends her flying back into the wall.

Then she was laughing as she got up.

"Awesome!" Rainbow laughed. "Let's do it again!"

And the others laughed.

* * *

They all laughed a bit from that day.

"Hey, there's that time we tried to lift that hammer." Applejack said gestured to another.

* * *

In the Shatterdome, Tyrant showed them a hammer placed on a stand. And is called Mjolnir.

"I'm telling you it's a trick." Pinkie said.

"Please, be my guest." Tyrant offered.

They remained silent for a moment.

"Really?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah." Tyrant said.

And Pinkie approached the hammer.

"Oh, this is gonna be beautiful." Spike joked.

Pinkie then grabs the hammer, and pulls it but found it extremely hard to even budge it.

"Is it glued or something?" Pinkie laughed.

"Nope." Tyrant said.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Rainbow asked.

"Please, Dash, by all means." Pinkie offered.

And Rainbow got up.

"Okay." Rarity said.

"Uh-oh." Spike teased.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Rainbow said. "It's physics." She slipped her hoof through the handle's strap. Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Sauro?"

"Yes, of course." Tyrant said with a straight face.

"I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta Rainbow." Rainbow said.

She then begins to pull on the hammer, but like Pinkie she couldn't even move it.

"I'll be right back." Rainbow said walking off.

A moment later, both she and Spitfire were pulling on the hammer to lift it.

"Are you even pulling?" Spitfire asked.

"Are you on my team?" Rainbow asked.

"Just represent. Pull."

"All right, let's go."

Then Applejack tried with all her strength, but ends up losing this strength contest.

Spike tried as well as he pulled so hard that he slipped off and was flung back.

And then Twilight got up wanting a try.

"Go ahead, Twilight." Rainbow said. "No pressure."

Twilight got up to the hammer and cracked her neck and lit her horn with her magic over the hammer.

"Come on, Twi." Applejack said.

And then she starts pulling as she only barely made it budged. And which Tyrant noticed, and Twilight pulls to lift it but had no luck.

"Nothing." Tyrant laughed a bit.

* * *

"That was a good one." Rainbow said.

"Though, I could've sworn it budged when Twilight pulled it." Spike said.

"Twilight helped us with everything." Sunset said.

"But now... who's gonna help us since she's gone?" Trixie said.

"I honestly don't know how." Starlight said.

"That's it, then?" Applejack said. "We're doomed."

"I wish we could think of something." Spike said and closed the book.

And then something slipped out of it.

"Huh?" Spike frowned and grabs it.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

Spike then shows it was a necklace of a Lion.

"That's pretty." Rarity said.

"Yeah, her grandfather Sunray once gave it to Twilight as a birthday gift." Spike said.

"I know it felt like Twilight was nothing without us." Pinkie said. "But, I sadly feel like we're nothing without her."

And everyone remained sadly silent.

"We have to try." Sunset said.

And then she walks off.

"Sunset, where are you going?" Pinkie asked.

"We can't just sit here and wait for help to arrive." Sunset said. "But I know Twilight would've had gone to find help, and that's what am doing."

"But... the Titans have drove everyone up here." Spike said.

"Well, I have to try somewhere." Sunset said.

"Me and Spike should tag along to help." Flash said.

"Thank you." Sunset said. "You guys stay here, we don't wanna risk everyone."

"Don't worry, we'll do what we can." Rainbow said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Darkshine was sleeping near the throne.

While nearby, Cadance quietly sneaks by after clearly having enough of this living nightmare. And begins to sneak off to try to find help.

Then growling was heard as she quickly hid in the shadows as 2 Tao Tei scouts walked by. Once they were gone, Cadance quietly begins to leave the castle.

And nearby, Darkshine lifts his head up as he woke up.

Cadance quietly sneaks by the castle as then a shadow appeared and she quickly got out of view as Darkshine stood over her by the throne room. Cadance kept dead quiet as Darkshine was soon gone.

Cadance then begins to carefully sneak as she saw 2 Tao Tei some distance away who weren't paying attention. And she walks as then Sunset, Flash and Spike appeared.

"Just what do you think you are doing, young lady?" Spike whispered.

"Go away, guys." Cadance said softly. "I'm going to find help."

"We will very much not go away." Spike said keeping his voice down. "And we can't let anything happen to you either."

"I don't need protecting anymore." Cadance said.

She begins to pass a corner as then D-Structs appeared as she quietly walks back as he lets out a growl like yawn. And then he turns the corner and slowly begins to approach it.

Cadance looked back and saw Chrysalis and Cozy appearing.

D-Structs quietly approached the corner and growled, and then he lunges from behind the corner and roars as Chrysalis and Cozy jumped back.

D-Structs lowers his guard, and then sniffs around as Cadance, Sunset and Flash were hiding over a ledge above them. D-Structs looks around, and then looked up at the ledge and slowly lifts up and Cadance quietly readies herself to fight if needed.

D-Structs quietly growls as he got higher, but then suddenly Spike appeared in front of him.

"Uh, D-Structs!" Spike quickly said. "Uh, what a surprise to see you. Uh, sorry to drop in like this!" He stammered.

And then D-Structs lunges at him roaring as Spike flew away from him. And leads them away from Cadance, Sunset and Flash.

"Have I ever told you about-" Spike said and suddenly yelped.

He quickly flew off as D-Structs, Chrysalis and Cozy chased him.

Once they were gone, Cadance, Sunset and Flash begin to move away from the castle. And ran off to find help.

And then Solar appeared and saw them leaving.

"Cadance..." Solar said.

* * *

Many miles away far to the west, on Animalia, 3 miles from Wakanda.

A Bald Eagle flies over the plain as then suddenly Twilight appeared from a hill running as if she was running him. And her hoof was now well healed as while as her wing.

And she ran across the plain with the eagle ahead of her, and the eagle screeched and flew quicker. And then Twilight picks up the pace as she ran faster and was soon running under his shadow. And then she quickly sprints and flies over a ridge and continues running as she soon skids to a stop at a hill with Wakanda in view.

And Twilight breathes heavily catching her breath.

And she begins to head down.

* * *

Hours later at night, everyone was still out as a night celebration. And even Twilight found it interesting.

They told her that this celebration is from an old legend saying about that Bast has creating the land and everything.

"Peaceful evening, isn't it?" Malik said approaching.

"Yeah. It is." Twilight said. "Sometimes I wonder if I should take on something less challenging."

"You do what you are, Twilight." Malik said.

"You mean you are what you do." Twilight remarked.

"No. I mean, you do what you are." Malik said. "You're born with a gift. If not that then you get good at something along the way. And what you're good at. You don't take for granted, you don't betray it."

Twilight was almost touched by that.

"What if you do... betray your give?" Twilight asked.

"Then you betray yourself." Malik answered. "That's a sad thing."

"The world is a fine place." T'Challa said appearing. "And also worth fighting for."

Twilight then went in deep thought of something she abandoned.

"Is something the matter?" T'Challa asked.

"No. I'm fine." Twilight assured. "I'm gonna go turn in now."

And she turns and walks off.

* * *

Shortly later, Twilight soon returns to sleeping area and lays down.

And she looks at the night sky and sadly sigh, and then she flapped her left wing to get rid a small tension. And loosens a feather off as she folds it and she lowers her down.

And the feather begins to gently be carried away by the wind.

* * *

The next day, the feather continues being floating in the air as it gently floats down to a river and flows downriver with the current.

And soon, a dragonfly appeared and rests on it for a moment.

And it soon flies as a bird appeared on a branch, and soon saw the feather. He then flew in and snatches the feather and flies off.

The bird flew pass the trees near the border of Wakanda, and lands in a tree on a branch by a nest with another bird as she tends the nest. The bird then place the feather in the nest and flies off.

However, the female bird wasn't interested with the feather. And she tossed it out the nest it gently flowed down as then a gust of wind carries off away.

* * *

2 days later, the wind currents the feather over the open sea.

The wind begins to die as it lowers to the feather floats down near the water.

As it nears the surface, suddenly emerging from the depths, a Blue Whale rose to the surface for air releasing a strong blast of air from it's blowhole as the feather was caught in the gust and floats as a Wandering Albatross flew by and the feather got caught in it's feathers as it flies off.

* * *

Many days later, the Albatross soon arrives at the southern coast of the eastern mainland.

It soon lands as it begins to grooms it's feathers, and the purple feather was blown off from the wind and is carried away.

* * *

Another day has pass, and the feather floats gently down and lands on the back a snake shedding it's skin as it caught on a peeling piece.

Not noticing it, the snake slithers towards a tree. It soon slithers up the side of the trunk and onto a branch as Busara was close by eating a fruit.

And he then noticed the feather on the snake's back and went over to the skin and grabs the feather with his other hand. And he looks at the feather and took a bite of the fruit, and he continues pondering with the feather until his eyes widen with realization.

"Twilight." Busara said.

And then he went over to the old painting and happily chuckled, and then he used his hands and paints a red ring around the lavender star.

"Twilight... is alive!" Busara said.

And then he climbs up to a high branch and calls out in Saur-Xhosa.

And then laughs.

And for the first time in over a month...

Hope has returned to Equestria.


	16. Reunion

In a forest late at night close to dawn, Cadance, Sunset and Flash were now walking through a forest.

"I don't know if we're gonna find anyone here, Cadance." Sunset said. "I'm surprise even this land even exists."

"We just have to keep looking." Cadance said.

"It's funny how we didn't came across anything since been here." Flash said.

And then a branch was heard snapping nearby as they looked around.

"What was that?" Cadance said.

"Stay here, I'll take a look." Sunset said walking ahead.

And Cadance and Flash glanced each other unsure if they were alone.

* * *

Sunset walks a little distance away from them as she looked around.

Shes looks around the area and saw that nothing was there, and then a branch landed in front of her.

Confused by this, Sunset looked up and lit her horn to get a better look and sitting still in the branches of a tree was a panther.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadance and Flash were still waiting for Sunset.

"She should've been back by now." Cadance said. "Where is she?"

And then a rustle was heard close by as they looked around.

Then suddenly Sunset flies by them and hits the side of a tree and then Cadance fires a beam at the direction where Sunset came from. And they remained silent for a moment.

Then suddenly the panther lunges from the bushes behind and swatted his paw at Flash throwing him aside. And then Cadance and Sunset turn to him and fired beams at him at he quickly dodges them and kicks Sunset away.

Then a light blue beam nearly hits him as he quickly dodges it and turns to Cadance.

The panther growled and then charged as Cadance fires a beam trying to hit him. But he quickly knocks her off her hooves and pins her on the ground.

"T'Challa, no!" A voice suddenly cried.

T'Challa then stops and got off Cadance as then a figure appeared from the shadows as it was a pony with a black suit of some kind with a necklace with silver teeth. And then the helmet reacts revealing to be Twilight.

"Cadance?" Twilight said bewildered seeing her sister-in-law.

"Twilight?" Cadance said getting up almost thinking she's looking at a ghost. "Is that really you?"

"Twilight?!" Sunset and Flash exclaimed.

"Flash? Sunset?" Twilight smiled.

"Oh, where have you been?!" Cadance hugged Twilight. "I thought you were dead!"

"We all did." Sunset said.

And then Okoye appeared from the bushes.

"You froze." Okoye said to T'Challa.

"Ah..." T'Challa said uneasily.

"Seeing you again, you don't know what this will mean to everyone." Cadance said. "You have to come home."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." T'Challa said. "But we need to head back now."

"You 3 have to come with us, come on." Twilight said.

Cadance, Sunset and Flash glanced each other and shrugged as they followed her.

And soon, they entered a Wakandan aircraft and flew off.

* * *

Before long, the sun begins to rise as they soon reached the city of Wakanda.

"This never gets old." T'Challa said.

And the aircraft flew over as lots of creatures below begin to go about their day. And surprisingly, 2 kinds of dragons actually live here as well. Fire Wyverns and Plasma Dragons.

And soon, the aircraft came to a landing pad near the palace as Ramonda and Shuri, and the Dora Milaje stood by.

They soon exit the aircraft and went up to Ramonda and Shuri.

"Queen Mother... Please allow me to introduce my friend Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, and my sister-in-law Princess Cadance." Twilight respectfully bowed.

"Thank you, Twilight." Ramonda said. "And welcome to Wakanda Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry and Princess Cadance. I do apologize for what happened earlier."

"Thank you." Cadance respectfully bowed.

"Take them to the quarters to be settled." Okoye said to a Lioness.

"Yes, general." The Lioness replied.

She then bowed and leads Cadance, Sunset and Flash away as they followed her.

"Did he freeze?" Shuri asked.

"Like an antelope in headlights." Okoye joked.

And Shuri laughed at that.

"Are you finished?" T'Challa asked as Okoye winked.

And Okoye leads the rest of the Dora Milaje to the palace.

* * *

Later toward midday, Crystal and Artica volunteered to show Cadance and Sunset around.

"This is really amazing." Cadance said.

"Where's Flash?" Sunset asked.

"I think he went with Twilight." Crystal said.

And Cadance and Sunset glanced each other slyly.

"I can only imagine what those 2 will do." Cadance said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Twilight was giving Flash a personal tour as they were at a field near a lake.

Then some moths flew off and around them as they watched and bumped into each other.

Soon they near the lake as Twilight then noticed the look on Flash's face, and then he rushed leaving Twilight completely confused.

Then suddenly he came back flying over her and then fell into the water. Concernedly, Twilight looked around the water as then suddenly Flash pop out and grabs her and then pulls her into the water.

Twilight quickly rose up and quickly climbs out of the water shivering from the cold water. And Flash came out as she playfully smirked and then pushed him into the water and runs off.

They soon chased each other across the field as they both stumbled. And they both laughed as then suddenly out of the blue Twilight suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Which caught Flash by surprise as they both smiled.

The 2 then went up to a hilltop and lay down next to each other as Twilight rested her head on Flash's shoulder.

And from a safe distance, Cadance and Sunset saw them and smiled.

* * *

Shortly later, they join back up with Cadance and Sunset.

"I told you." Twilight said. "Isn't it great here? You know, maybe it could be like this forever."

"It's amazing." Cadance said. "But there's-there's something I don't understand."

"As well as us 2." Sunset said.

"If you've were alive all this time... why haven't you come home?" Cadance asked. "We've really needed you."

"They're fine, all right?" Twilight said dismissively. "Nobody needs me."

"You're the princess." Sunset said.

"Guys, they're better off without me." Twilight said.

"Twilight, Darkshine's decimated Equestria." Cadance said.

"What?" Twilight turned to her.

"Everything's gone!" Flash said. "There's hardly any food, any water left. He's taken control and has the Tao Tei and villains as his army."

"And Monster Zero has the Titans under his control and destroying Equestria!" Sunset added. "Twilight, if you don't do something, everyone will starve."

"There's nothing I can do." Twilight said walking off.

"What about your friends?" Cadance said. "Your parents, grandmother, and Flurry. This is your responsibility. You need to challenge Darkshine."

"I can't go back. Ever." Twilight said.

"Why?" Cadance asked. "Because of what happened?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Twilight said. "My magic's gone. None of it matters. Okay? Look, sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, why worry?"

"Why worry?" Sunset said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"You're not the Twilight we remember." Cadance said.

"And I never will be." Twilight said growing irritated. "Look, Emma was right all this time. Every time I defeat a villain, a more dangerous one is bound to show up sooner or later. Even if I do defeat them all, how do I another won't show up. And Tyrant warned I'd pick a fight I can't win, and clearly I lost this time. Are you satisfied?"

"No, we're disappointed." Cadance said.

"You know, now you're starting to sound like my grandfather." Twilight said.

"Good. I'm glad one of us does." Cadance said.

And that deeply struck a nerve on Twilight.

"You have no idea what I've been through!" Twilight snapped turning to them.

"We came here looking for help." Cadance said. "I guess we made a mistake. Goodbye, Twilight."

And Cadance, Sunset and Flash turn away and walk off.

And soon, Twilight turns and leaves a different direction and broke a tear.

* * *

Many miles away in Equestria, a Saurian Osprey descends as a rainstorm occurred.

**MOTHRA COCOON SITE**

PUNNAN RAINFOREST, POINA

A Monarch base camp was set up near the waterfall where Mothra has cocooned herself. And strangely a herd of feral Brachiosaurus have gathered near the waterfall.

And a team of members were in a tent as the Titans' wrath was a constant watch.

"Anything?" A brown Pegasus named Brooks asked.

"Dr. Brooks." A Dromaeosaurus said. "We've lost contact with the Argo, Castle Bravo and the other containment sites. Angkor Pon Wat, Black Skull Island, Stone Mountain. All the Titans, they're escaping."

And then Brooks noticed the screen showing Monster Zero as he calls out.

"Wait, wait, wait." Brooks said. "It's... it's him." He gestured to Monster Zero. "He's the one doing this. They're responding to his call."

And then thunder was heard crashing as the lights flickered.

"Where's Dr. Ling?" Brooks asked.

"She's outside." The Dromaeosaurus said.

And Brooks went near outside the tent.

"Dr. Ling! We've lost contact with Monarch." Brooks called out. "Dr. Ling?"

His partner, Ling who is a Guanlong has her attention on the waterfall at Mothra's cocoon.

Then soft chittering was heard from Mothra's cocoon as then strangely the Brachiosaurus started bellowing out. And then Mothra's cocoon started flashing. And then the wind whistled as dust particles appeared and swirled around near the cocoon as the chittering continues.

Everyone soon started to gather as the flashing continues on the cocoon. And then a crack appeared as then a huge leg appeared as then the lamp posts shorted out.

And the particles formed near the water as then the cocoon moves as then something started climbing out from inside. And a large moth silhouette was seen from behind the water as everyone watched astonished by the sight.

And then the giant moth like creature brought her colossal wings out showing a bioluminescent glow as the Brachiosaurus herd then bowed their heads down.

And the giant moth lets out a screech as she reveals to be Mothra.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the unknown bunker, Emma was trying to reason with Madison.

"Madison, wait!" Emma tried to reasoned.

"Get away from me!" Madison said not interested of what she has to say.

"Look, I know things haven't gone exactly according to plan, but I can fix this." Emma said.

"According to plan?" Madison said in disbelief. "You said that you were gonna be careful. That you'd release them 1 at a time, that you would restore balance! And stop the villains completely."

"They were gonna take over Monarch and kill the Titans." Emma said. "Twilight would lose eventually. I didn't have a choice."

"Bull wrong!" Madison turned to her. "You said we were doing this for Andrew."

Emma remained sadly silent.

"Do you really think he would've wanted this?" Madison said tearfully.

Emma remained sadly silent mouthing silently.

And Madison sniffled. "Exactly."

Madison then turns away.

"And because of you, Twilight's gone." Madison added. "I also hope you now call it even of everything she done for us even though she wasn't there to save him. Death for a death."

And she went into a room and closed the door.

"Madison!" Emma said.

* * *

Madison sat on the bed as Emma knocked on the door.

_"Madison!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter, you might wanna listen Reflections of Mufasa in your mind.**


	17. Rebirth

Late at night, Twilight was at a field angrily pacing back and forth.

"They're wrong." Twilight said. "I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

And then she looked up at the night sky with the stars casting.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" Twilight shouted. "But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

And then she tears up and cried as never before Twilight has felt this lost or alone in her life.

She then got up and walks off near a forest, and then she noticed a sifaka sitting on a branch. And then she walks off knowing that lemurs also live here. But what she didn't know is that the sifaka was actually Busara.

And Busara watched as Twilight sadly walks off.

Twilight continues walking through the forest as Busara then starts speaking Saur-Xhosa as he moves across the branches and laughed.

"Go away." Twilight said.

"Going away will not answer the question." Busara said.

"What question?" Twilight asked. "Who are you?"

"I know exactly who I am." Busara said. "The question is, who are you?"

Twilight was a bit stumped by that, and sighed.

"I thought I knew." Twilight sadly said. "Now I'm not so sure. Look, I'm nobody. So leave me alone. All right?"

"Everybody is somebody." Busara said climbing down to a branch. "Even a nobody."

"Yeah, I think you're confused." Twilight said.

And then Busara lands in front of her.

"I am confused?" Busara said. "You don't even know who you are."

"Oh. And I suppose you do?" Twilight said sarcastically.

And she turns away and walks off.

"I met the granddaughter of Sunray." Busara said.

Twilight then gasped stopping dead in her tracks and turns back to him.

"You knew my grandfather?" Twilight said.

"Correction." Busara said. "I know your grandfather."

"He died a long time ago." Twilight said.

"He's alive!" Busara said.

And Twilight's eye widen unsure how it's even possible.

"And I can take you to him." Busara said and got up. "Follow me. I will show you!"

"Whoa. Hey, hey, hey!" Twilight said and trots after him.

"If you can keep up!" Busara said.

"Wait!" Twilight rushed after him.

And Busara laughed.

Twilight ran through the forest as Busara leaps from tree to tree as she tries to keep up with him.

"Follow me!" Busara said.

Twilight ran after him as he laughed, and it was challenging to keep up with a lemur leaping from tree to tree. And Twilight stops for a moment after losing sight of him.

"Quickly, quickly!" Busara appeared on a branch. "Come through!"

And Twilight quickly follows him as the branches started to get denser.

"Hey! Slow down!" Twilight yelled.

And Twilight jumps onto a branch trying not to lose sight of him.

"Hey, you better hurry." Busara said.

"Hold on." Twilight said. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Now Twilight crawls through a maze of branches and only manages to barely fit through the gap as they got more dense as she crawls through them.

And then suddenly Busara appeared in front of her as she stopped in her tracks.

And Busara got down from the branch.

"Come." Busara said and crawls off.

And Twilight then pulls herself out from the branches and follows him a bit as he got to the shore of a lake and sat down.

"Your grandfather is waiting." Busara said.

Though confused, Twilight made her way over to Busara and got to the edge and looks down at the water.

"Do you see him?" Busara asked.

But the only thing Twilight saw was her reflection.

The reflection of a depressed disheartened coward.

"I don't see anything." Twilight sadly said and was about to turn and leave.

Busara then spoke in Saur-Xhosa. "Look closer."

He then taps the water with his finger and pulls his arm away as Twilight looked closer as then her reflection then changes to Sunray.

"You see?" Busara said. "He lives in you."

Twilight's eyes widen of that she never knew that as the wind started to pick up.

_"Twilight." _Said a familiar ghosted voice.

And then Twilight looked up as a large cloud formed and lightning flashed as then Sunray appeared but in the form of a Lion meaning it was his spirit animal.

"Grandpa?" Twilight said.

_"Twilight, you have forgotten me." _Sunray said.

"No." Twilight shook her head. "How could I?"

_"You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me." _Sunray said. _"Look inside yourself, Twilight. You are more than what you have become. Twilight. You must take your place in Equestria."_

"I can't." Twilight sadly said.

_"You must remember who you are. The 1 true ruler."_

"I'm sorry." Twilight said and hung her head down sadly. "I don't know how to be like Celestia and Luna."

_"As royal guard, I was most proud of 1 thing. Having you as my granddaughter."_

Twilight sadly smiled as a tear dropped.

"That was a long time ago." Twilight said.

_"No, Twilight. That is forever."_

And then the storm cloud started to clear away.

"Please." Twilight pleaded. "Don't leave me again."

_"I never left you. And never will."_

The clouds cleared as the light from the sun appeared.

_"Remember who you are."_

Twilight silently watched as the sky as the clouds cleared.

_"Remember."_

And Twilight watched as the clouds cleared completely as the sun begins to rise as she stood by the water.

"And so, I ask again." Busara said. "Who are you?"

And then Twilight lifts her head up as if she felt something raise within her for the very first time.

"I am Twilight." Twilight said. "Granddaughter of Sunray."

And then she turns and rushed off pass Busara as he stood and laughed.

Soon, Twilight stopped by a ledge as her horn suddenly lit with her magic and then fires a beam as it then made the roar of a Lion.

Nearby, Crystal was at her den as Artica was asleep and then she shook as she woke up and saw Twilight.

Twilight stood at the ledge with a confident look and fires another beam as it made a roar of a Lion. Proving she might be a little pony, but with a Lion in her heart.

And then she ran down the ledge and ran off as Crystal and Artica watched her and glanced each other.

Twilight ran across the field as she soon reaches the edge of the desert with the sun rising beside her.

And it wasn't until mid-morning that she finally caught up with Cadance, Sunset and Flash as they walked and soon saw her.

"Twilight?" Cadance frowned.

"Come on!" Twilight said. "What are you waiting for? Let's go home!" And she ran off.

And they ran off following her.

* * *

By noon, they flew over the ocean as Sunset used her magic to fly along with them as Twilight was flying over the surface creating a banshee high pitch whistling sound as she flew quickly over the ocean.

And then she flew over a porpoising pod of Killer Whales and even flew right under one that was breaching and soon flies up to rejoin with the others.

And then, a familiar aircraft came into view.

"Wait. Is that...?" Sunset frowned.

"It's the Argo!" Twilight said. "Come on!"

* * *

Sometime later, after a reunion and surprises of Twilight being alive. They were in the Argo on it's way back to Castle Bravo as Mark was in the main room listening through some headphones. And Twilight, Cadance, Sunset and Flash were in there as well.

"Any luck?" Chen asked.

"No." Mark said. "Whatever Emma used to create the ORCA signal, I've never heard of it."

"I guess ORCA was better as to help keep whales from getting stranded." Twilight sighed.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked.

Chen said spoke and Mandarin.

"How's that?" Mark asked.

"Myth is your compass." Chen translated. "It's something my mom used to say." She looked at a photo on a screen of Chen when younger with her mother. "She believed our stories about monsters and dragons could help us find the Titans and restore our connection in nature."

And Mark and Twilight went up to her.

"Wait, your mother?" Mark said. "You're 2nd-generation Monarch?"

"3rd." Chen corrected. "It runs in the family." She brought up a few other photos of her with another family member with a carving of Mothra, and another showing the whole family.

"That's incredible." Mark said.

"Amazing." Twilight said. "It's like Isla Sauro still has so many secrets to tell."

"I don't suppose your family has any tips on slaying dragons, do they?" Mark asked.

"Slaying dragons is a Western concept." Chen said. "In the East, they are sacred. Divine creatures who brought wisdom, strength, even redemption."

"Wow." Twilight said.

"This Oxygen Destroyer, why wasn't Monster Zero affected?" Foster wondered as she and everyone entered the room.

"I mean, I'm no scientist, but I think it has something to do with gosh darn head growing back." Barnes said.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it." Rick said. "It violates everything we know about the natural order."

"Unless he's not part of the natural order." Chen said.

"What do you mean?" Serizawa asked.

"I was able to piece this together." Chen said.

And then she brought a photo on the screen showing an image of a cave painting of Godzilla and Monster Zero locked in a colossal battle.

"Well, he looks vaguely familiar." Sam said.

And everyone turns to the image.

"It tells of a great dragon who fell from the stars." Chen explained. "A Hydra whose storm swallowed both ponies and Gods alike."

"What, you mean an alien?" Mark inquired.

"Yes. He's not part of our natural order." Chen said. "And he's not meant to be here."

"That's why the battle between Godzilla and Monster Zero is so ancient." Twilight said seeing the realization of the rivalry. "He must've came from another world."

"A false king." Serizawa said.

"An invasive species." Rick said. "That could explain how he's creating these massive storms and the effect he's having on the other Titans. It's almost like he's reshaping the planet to his own liking."

"Possibly likely one without ponies." Cadance said.

"These legends, what did they call him?" Serizawa asked.

"Ghidorah. "The One Who is Many"." Chen said.

"Ghi-What?" Mark frowned not catching it.

"She said, "Gonorrhea"." Sam said.

"Huh?" Mark frowned.

"Ghidorah!" Chen repeated.

"Okay, we dealt with a lot of strange things, but this is completely something new." Sunset said.

"Yeah, dealing with an alien dragon is totally not in the book." Flash said.

"Dr. Serizawa, we're approaching Castle Bravo, but there's something you should see." Griffin said.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

And they all looked out and saw a number of Saurian ships surrounding Castle Bravo.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting these guys." Mark said.

* * *

Shortly later, they were in Castle Bravo as Admiral Stenz was speaking to everyone about the Titan crisis.

"Poscow, Pondon, Washingpon, P. C., all under attack." Stenz said as a screen showed the Titans attacking everywhere. "On every land mass, the Titans are triggering earthquakes, wildfires, tsunamis, and disasters we don't even have names for yet. Now as before, we have been trying to lure the creatures with nuclear materials, but they are not taking the bait this time. Their behavior has become random. Erratic. And with our forces spread desperately thin and these things roaming globe unimpeded, we are running out of options and time."

And then he noticed Chen secretly saying something to Mark and Twilight.

"Excuse me, do you have something to add?" Stenz questioned.

"Yeah. You're wrong." Chen replied. "Their behavior is not random or erratic."

"It's more different if you think about it." Twilight said.

"If I may, sir." Mark said. "As amazing as this sounds, they're moving like a pack. They're hunting. All packs, from wolves to Killer Whales, they all respond directly to an alpha. And this Ghidorah is the new alpha. And all the other creatures are just doing his bidding. They're an extension of him."

"Ghidorah is basically the new leader of the Titans." Twilight said. "Now, possibly in theory."

"We stop him, we stop them all." Mark said.

"Is there another creature that might stand a chance against him?" Foster asked.

"No." Serizawa denied. "Ghidorah and Gojira's rivalry was ancient and unique."

"He's right, we saw what happened with that fight between Ghidorah and Rodan, he overpowered him in just minutes." Twilight said. "Godzilla and Ghidorah's rivalry goes back many generations before even ponies."

"Right, so we killed our best shot at beating this thing?" Martinez said.

"Is there any other options that might be possible?" Cadance asked.

_"Jonah, you don't get it. This changes everything. With Godzilla gone, Monster Zero isn't using the Titans-"_

* * *

"-to restore the planet." Emma explained to Jonah. "He is using them to destroy it. This isn't coexistence. This is extinction."

"Listen,while you were sitting comfortably in some laboratory, we've been fighting for decades in 1 dirty war after another." Jonah said. "I've seen pony nature firsthoof and I'm here to tell you that it doesn't get any better. Especially what Twilight has put us through for 9 years. It just gets worse. So, I'm sorry that Monster Zero isn't exactly what we were expecting."

Emma then looks at the screen.

"But we opened Pandora's Box and there's no closing it now." Jonah said.

Emma then turns to something.

"Maybe there is." Emma said gesturing to the ORCA.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jonah said. "You broadcast again, and you will expose us all."

"These creatures communicate like whales, okay?" Emma said.

* * *

In her room, Madison listened to their conversation for a speaker.

_"They can hear sonar for thousands of miles, so let's send a team." _Emma said. _"Let's broadcast the ORCA from Fenway. It's just a few miles from here."_

* * *

"I could use the stadium to amplify a signal that might stop these attacks." Emma said.

* * *

_"The city's already being evacuated, so it'll be safe." _Emma said.

_"And then what?" _Jonah asked.

_"And then I'll figure out what the hay Monster Zero really is and try to stop it." _Emma said.

Madison then looked over to the bunker location of the map.

_"Before Monarch finds us?" _Jonah questioned. _"I'm sure all your friends will be very happy to see you again."_

Then Madison went over to a photo frame showing a family photo of them with Andrew.

_"We can't just sit here."_ Emma said. _"All right? This isn't the world that we wanted."_

_"I seem to remember you telling me that the world always belonged to them." _Jonah remarked. _"Well, maybe it's time we gave it back."_

Madison then came in thought of something.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Castle Bravo, Mark heads out with his things to an airship as it rained.

"Mark!" Sam followed behind him. "Mark, wait. What are you doing?"

And Mark turns to him.

"I can't just sit down there." Mark said. "I gotta do something."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like go find my daughter." Mark said.

"How?" Sam inquired. "Where are you gonna go?"

And then Twilight appeared. "He's right, Mark. Madison could be anywhere."

"She's the only thing I got left, guys." Mark said. "I wasn't there for her. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Good luck." Sam said.

Twilight then nodded.

And Mark made his way over to an Osprey as it's rotors started up. And he got inside and sat down.

As he waited for the airship to take off, suddenly something got his attention as he looked.

Some distance from the base, a large amount of sunlight shines through the clouds as soft chittering was heard. Mark frowned as soft moaning was heard as he got up and headed outside.

Mark walks out on the platform as the sounds continued and the brightness grew as if the sun was growing in brightness as Mark blocks his eyes.

The chittering continues as rays of sunlight pierce through the clouds.

And then suddenly a large amount of bright sunlight appeared as the clouds were blew away as loud screeching was heard. Twilight soon joins next to Mark as something was seen among the bright light.

Then large wings were seen as it was Mothra.

* * *

In the room, everyone soon saw her.

"Beautiful." Serizawa said.

"What is that?" Cadance asked amazed by Mothra's appearance.

"Mothra." Chen said. "Queen of the Monsters."

Then Mark and Twilight came in the room.

"Are you recording this, Stanton?" Mark asked.

"I record everything now." Rick said not looking away from Mothra. "Everything."

Then Mothra's tone was heard almost similar to that of a whale's.

"It's like a song." Chen said.

"I bet there's only 1 thing that can understand this." Rick said.

Twilight's eyes then widen from that. "You don't think that..." Feeling she know's who.

"Godzilla." Serizawa said.

Rick then listens through some headphones looking for a respond call. And the screen picked up something.

"Anything?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Rick replied. "Picking up a reply. Bringing it up."

And then almost like a distant whale call, a moan like roar fills the room.

"He's still alive." Chen said.

"How is that even possible?" Cadance said astonished.

And Serizawa moves over to Rick.

"So, her and Godzilla, they're like... They got a thing going on?" Barnes asked trying to put pieces together. "That's kind of messed up, right?"

"Not exactly in the way you think, Barnes." Sunset said.

"Symbiotic relationships between 2 different species aren't all that uncommon." Sam said.

"Can you track him?" Serizawa asked Rick.

"No. Signal's too weak." Rick said.

"Okay, need another way to find him." Flash said.

Rick then turns to Mothra on the screen. "But maybe she can."

"Maybe Mothra might lead us where Godzilla might be." Cadance said.

Mark then turns to them. "How many nukes do you have?"

"Why?" Serizawa asked.

"We could help him." Mark said.

* * *

Moments later, a number of Saurian ships move across the sea.

* * *

"This Category 6 hurricane over Canterlot is where King Ghidorah is nesting." Foster informed. "Working with all 4 branches of the military, this will be a joint operation to lure it away from the mainland, so that we can continue evacuations long enough for our submersible team to complete its mission."

* * *

In Castle Bravo's lower area, a Saurian submarine was getting ready.

"So this plan is what you would call a "long shot," right?" Rick asked.

"Better than nothing right?" Twilight said.

* * *

"What are those nerds think they're gonna do down there with a bunch of nukes?" Griffin asked.

"You ain't hear 'em, Griffin?" Barnes said. "They wanna bring Godzilla back from the dead?"

* * *

Outside, on a Saurian ship, an airship was launched from it's runuaway as 2 Skrills followed behind it.

And the Saurian submarine begins to follow the brightness of Mothra.

* * *

_"We'll be out of range while you're down there, but a squadron will stay behind to keep an eye out for you." _Foster said to the sub team.

* * *

_"Appreciate it."_ Mark said.

_"Thank you." _Twilight said.

* * *

"All right, bowman, let's take her down." The sub's captain which is a Dilophosaurus said.

"Dive the ship." The bowman ordered. "Make depth 150."

_"Good luck." _Sam said.

* * *

_"Thanks, Sam." _Mark said as Chen gave a thumb's up. _"We'll need it."_

And then the screen turns off.

* * *

The submarine begins to descend under the surface as Mothra hovers through the air as she chittered.

And soon begins diving.

As it dives, Chen looks at some old pictures of legends. And Serizawa looks at an old pocketwatch that doesn't work.

"What time is it?" Mark whispered.

Serizawa turns to him. "Time to get a new watch."

"Andrew's favorite joke." Mark said. "You never took that watch out without him asking that question. You told me a year ago, I'd be trying to save thing that took my son, that would be the only way to save the family I have left..."

"Sometimes, the only way to heal our wounds is to make peace with the demons who created them." Serizawa said.

"You really believe that?" Mark asked.

"Don't you?" Serizawa said. "Isn't that why you are here? There are some things beyond our understanding, Mark. We must accept them and learn from them, because these moments of crisis are also potential moments of faith."

And close by, Twilight listened.

"A time... when we either come together or fall apart." Serizawa continued. "Nature always has a way of balancing itself. The only question is, what part will we play?"

"Did you just make that up?" Mark asked.

"No." Serizawa answered. "I read it in a fortune cookie once. A really long fortune cookie."

And Twilight lightly laughed.

Even Mark found it funny.

Then suddenly the whole sub shook.

"Uh... what was that?" Cadance asked.

And then the lights in the room flickered as everyone held on.

"Status of the ship?" Commander Crane said.

"Some sort of vortex, Captain." The bowman said. "It's dragging us. 1600 feet till impact."

The submarine was not caught in a strong current as it was dragged into a whirpool into an opening in the seabed.

Then thudding was heard as everyone held on.

"800 feet." Crane announced.

"Emergency blow! 200 feet! 100! 25!"

"Brace for impact!" Crane yelled.

Everyone held on as then everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madison wandered through the bunker and grabs a few things.

* * *

Then she waited outside the room as Jonah and his mercs were leaving.

As soon as she knew they were completely gone, she sneaks in and grabs the ORCA.

* * *

Moments later, Madison crawls through the vents and saw through a chute was her mother in a room as Emma was in deep thought of everything she has done.

* * *

Then Madison walks out of the tunnel of the bunker.

And she follows a trail as 2 airships flew overhead as the trail leads to a nearby city that hasn't been touched by the Titan's wrath.

**FILLYDEPHIA**

* * *

Many miles away, a ship plows into the flooded waters near near Ghidorah's nest.

**CANTERLOT**

_"Argo, this is I.S.S. Brody en route to evacuation perimeter. Weapons hot. Ready to engage Titans on your command."_

Moving towards Canterlot was a fleet of dragons and airships along with the Argo.

"Jeez." Sam said. "It's like the whole sky's alive."

And now every structure in Canterlot was in ruins now as only a few walls of buildings stand.

"That's because it is." Foster said.

Through the storm cloud, Ghidorah was seen from a lightning flash.

"Here we go." Foster said.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep under the ocean, the submarine rests on some kind of ledge.

Luckily no one was hurt inside.

"Status report." Crane ordered.

"Can't fix our position." The bowman said. "GPS is down. But inertial says we're... 600 miles from departure."

"That can't be." Crane said.

"It's like we're in... some kind of underwater cavern." Twilight said.

"I knew it, man!" Rick said. "The vortex was a tunnel into the Hollow Earth. It's a subterranean tunnel system that connects the entire planet. it doesn't matter. I knew I was right. I told you, Chen!"

"Shut up, Rick." Chen said.

"Can we just focus of being alive." Flash said.

"1 second emergency blow forward." Crane said.

Then the lights on the sub turn back on and starts moving.

"Dr?" Crane said.

"Launch prodes." Serizawa said.

Then 3 underwater drones deployed from the sub's under-hatch and begin to scout ahead as the sub follows.

"Range, 1,000 meters." Rick said.

They all watched from screens from the drone's cameras.

"Camera good." Rick said. "Holding range. Steady."

1 camera lowers down as then suddenly appearing from the darkness was a statue carving of a dinosaur and making everyone jump a bit.

"Jeez." Rick said.

"Pan right." Mark said.

The 3 drones continue on as the sub follows them as they enter some kind of underwater temple.

But as they went deeper, it appears to be some kind of underwater city lost by time.

"Looks Sauron." Mark said.

"No, this is something different." Rick said. "This is... This is way older."

"Amazing." Twilight said.

The sub and drones continue further into the lost city as then one of the drone cams showed on the side of a wall an image of Godzilla.

"Oh, my." Rick said.

"Whoa." Sunset said.

The sub and drones moves across the side of a wall showing the image of Godzilla, and dinosaurs bowing to him.

"All of the legends, the stories, they are true." Chen said. "They really were the first Gods."

1 drone cam showed an image that looks similar to Ghidorah.

"If only the earth and stones could speak, the stories they could tell us." Rick said.

Then Twilight noticed something.

"Wait, go back to that one." Twilight said.

And then, the screen showed a bowing pony.

"Wow." Cadance said.

"Ancient ponies knew about them as well?" Twilight said.

Then the screen showed what appears to be Godzilla standing by what looks like a fallen Alicorn.

"What does one mean?" Twilight wondered.

"It's seems to tell of a great Alicorn has fallen, and Godzilla somehow heals it." Chen said.

"Dr. Stanton, any sign of Gojira?" Serizawa asked.

"Yeah, the probe is picking up a radioactive blob, just past that ridge." Rick said showing a screen with a red spot.

"Set a course." Serizawa said.

* * *

Back in Fillydelphia, evacuations were still being made as Madison makes her way to the announcer room of the stadium.

And she begins to plug the ORCA in and set the speakers on as the disaster from the Titans continues as they were all calling it the single greatest disaster in pony history.

Madison soon hooks the ORCA and turns it on to the alpha frequency as the event was being called "The Rise of the Titans".

* * *

Meanwhile, the sub was still moving through the lost underwater city as below them is what looks like a river of magma.

"I think we should stop." Rick said.

"Why?" Serizawa asked.

"'Cause I still wanna have kids 1 day." He gestured to the corner of the screen flashing a warning signal. "Preferably without flippers."

And Serizawa nodded.

"All stop. Hover the ship." Crane ordered.

"I guess you prefer having a 2nd child not mutated in case you, huh?" Twilight asked Cadance.

"Yep." Cadance nodded.

The 3 probes scouted ahead as the sub came to a stop and enter some kind of tunnel.

But then 2 of the probes shorted out and failed.

"Whoa." Rick said. "We got O2, CO2, and methane. It looks like there's some sort of air pocket in there."

* * *

The probe reaches the air pocket and it's rotors shifted horizontally and the probe hovers out of the water.

* * *

They all looked through the screen as sparks flew around as the probe turns.

And then a liquid falling from the ceiling was seen as a familiar row of dorsal plates were seen.

"My God." Mark said.

"Zilla." Rick finished.

And then the screen went static.

"And goodnight, Gracie." Rick said.

"Pull up the last frame." Serizawa said.

"Yup." Rick said.

And the last image was brought up.

"There." Serizawa said. "The source of the radiation."

"That's why he returned here." Chen said. "He's feeding, regenerating."

"So that bomb, didn't kill him, but it actually nearly drained the life out of him." Twilight said.

"This is his home." Serizawa said and looks through his notebook.

"This is how he survived for so long." Mark said. "Always adapting, evolving. It's incredible.

"So, dude's got this covered." Rick said. "Right? "He just needs a little nap."

"No." Chen protested. "This process could take years."

"Chen's right, by the time he regains to his full strength it could be long too late." Twilight said.

"We have to proceed as planned." Serizawa said.

"It's the only way to save everyone in time." Cadance said.

"Hang on." Rick said turning to them. "We're gonna launch a nuclear torpedo in order to revive a giant monster. Okay, this is... This is not like we're just jump-starting an engine."

"We have another complication." Crane said. "Our weapons systems were damaged during the crash. We can't launch."

"Can it be repaired?" Mark asked.

"I'm afraid not." Crane shook his head.

"Okay. What other ideas can we try?" Twilight asked.

"Okay. What if we go inside, set a timer, and blow up the warhead manually?" Chen suggested in theory.

"No way." Rick said. "If the heat doesn't fry you, the radiation will."

"I don't think magic can shield someone for long enough in there." Twilight said.

"So, it's likely that whoever goes down there, is not coming back, right?" Cadance said.

Everyone remained silent as they think.

"I'll go." Serizawa volunteered.

"What the hay does that mean?" Mark asked.

"There must be another way." Chen said.

"There's no time to debate." Serizawa said. "I'll go."

* * *

Meanwhile, the fleet of dragons and airships were still firing at Ghidorah as Rodan was with him as well.

Barnes was in one of the airships firing at Rodan.

"Argo, we are red on ammo and low on fuel." Griffin contacting the Argo.

* * *

_"We can't take much more of this!"_

"Copy, copy." Foster replied. "Just hold them off as long as you can."

"Colonel, take a look at this." Sam said looking at the screen showing the Titans' position. "All the Titans have stopped."

And then the Argo shook as everyone held on.

And Foster looked at the screen seeing that he was right.

"What the hay has gotten into them now?" Foster wondered.

* * *

In Fillydelphia's Fenway Park, the speakers played high-pitch pulsing sounds as clearly the Titans were hearing it.

And Madison watches a screen saying that the Titans have stopped their carnage on Equestria.

* * *

In the bunker, Emma enters a room meeting up with Jonah.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The ORCA." Jonah said. "

Emma then saw the spot were the ORCA once was.

"What?" Emma frowned.

"I wonder who could have done this." Jonah merely said.

Emma then turns to the screen showing the ORCA signal in Fenway Park.

* * *

And then Emma quickly rushed into Madison's room.

"Maddie?" Emma called out.

She looked around as there was no sign of Madison and then she noticed a photo frame, and she picks it up and saw the family photo of them together.

"Maddie." Emma said.

* * *

Meanwhile, they were ready a subpod ready with a warhead as Serizawa was nearly ready to go.

"First contact, you're gonna start losing your long-range vision." Rick said. "When you surface, your motor skills are gonna start to fade, but I put a helioxed mixture in the tank, which should help you stay stable a little longer. It was an honor, man."

And Serizawa shook his hoof.

And then Chen hugs him.

"Thank you." Serizawa said and hands Mark his notebook. "My notes."

And Mark took it.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"He fought for us, died for us." Serizawa said. "He's not only proof that coexistence is possible, he is the key to it. Take care of them, Mark."

And Serizawa climbs into the mini-sub and made 1 last glance to them.

And he then pushed a button as the mini-sub's lights turn on and starts up as the hatch closed and lowers into the water.

And Chen sobbed softly.

* * *

The mini-sub descends deeper as Serizawa soon heads out as the sub begins to turn to leave.

And Serizawa enters deeper into the temple.

* * *

"Bowman, take us out, fast." Crane ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The bowman replied.

And Mark and Twilight looked at a screen as Serizawa vanished from from radar.

"He's clear." Crane said.

* * *

Serizawa heads deeper into the temple and soon begins to head up as he nears the air pocket.

He soon surfaces and looks around as he saw Godzilla's dorsal plates above a staircase.

After climbing out of the sub, Serizawa begins heading up the staircase dragging the warhead with him through the intense heat. The heat was almost like walking under a volcano.

Serizawa soon got to the top and opens the crate with the warhead and brought out and placed it down. He then removes a glove, and sets the warhead's timer to 1 minute as it starts.

He then made 1 last look at his watch, and then looks over as the mist clears revealing Godzilla as he lays motionless as he faintly growled.

And then Serizawa walked over to the fallen giant as Godzilla opened his eyes and Serizawa removes his helmet off.

Then Serizawa reaches forward with his right hand, and placed it on a scale of Godzilla's snout as he softly growled.

And Godzilla stares at him.

_"Goodbye... old friend." _Serizawa said.

And soon, the warhead's timer hits the red line and beeped.

Then suddenly a bright white light appeared as the warhead goes off as the explosion spreads even through the underwater temple.

And luckily, the sub made it out just in time as the blast front reaches them as everyone held on.

At the surface, the submarine suddenly erupts out of the water like a large whale. And then it crashes down on the water's surface.

And everyone in the room held out from the crash.

"You all right?" Mark asked Chen.

"Bowman, send a distress message to the Argo." Crane ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The bowman replied.

* * *

Moments later, the top hatch of the sub opens as Crane was the first to climb out as soon everyone else followed.

And everyone looked around as the rain pours down.

"See anything?" Chen asked.

Mark looks around with some binoculars, and then he saw some distant water breaching as everyone soon saw it.

And the area of water breaches more as everyone watched.

Then faint chittering was heard as a low blue glow was seen in the water as the water then turns into a whirpool as everyone watched and backed up a bit.

Then suddenly a row of tall blue flashing dorsal plates rose out from the water as then Godzilla rose out and stood as water pours down as everyone watched as he got higher with stunned looks. And the water clears as Godzilla stood up as a loud humming was heard as each one grew louder as he had a firm look. Then suddenly his eyes glowed blue as he shot his head up and fires a powerful atomic blast high into the air unleashing a thunderous ear piercing roar. And a bright flash appeared high the sky.

And it soon vanished as Godzilla lowers his head and the flashing on his dorsal plates vanished.

But then Godzilla turns to the sub as everyone got nervous as he then lowers down to them.

"Nobody move!" Mark yelled.

With a firm look, Godzilla sniffs as he stares at the group. But then Mark and Twilight noticed Godzilla then had a calmer more gentle appearance.

And then Godzilla lifts his head up, and then he turns away and dives under the water as his massive tails lifts up and hits the water creating a large splash as everyone held on.

And they all watched as Godzilla swims off away with his dorsal plates over the water and soon went under.

"Are you okay?" Chen asked.

"I know how to find 'em." Mark said.

And then the Argo suddenly appeared from the clouds.

"I know how to 'em!" Mark said.

* * *

They soon enter back inside the Argo as Mark hands Sam Serizawa's notebook.

"Let's make him proud and not screw this up." Mark said.

"How did he, uh..." Sam said baffled.

"By saving us." Chen said.

"Sam, what've we got going on here?" Mark asked.

"We think Emma activated the ORCA somewhere near Fillydelphia." Sam explained. "That's why Ghidorah and Godzilla are both headed that way now. But we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location without the missing piece of the ORCA signal."

"If only we can figure it out." Twilight said.

"I've got the missing piece." Mark said.

And then he shows an ORCA signal of both Godzilla and a pony.

"It's Godzilla, right?" Sam asked. "I know we already tried."

"It's not Godzilla." Mark said. "It's us."

"What do you mean "us"?" Foster asked.

"Emma combined the bioacoustics of Godzilla with a pony." Mark explained. "That's how she made the signal for the ORCA. The creatures just think it's another apex predator."

"Yeah, that's real poetic. Now what?" Foster said.

"We track it, we find it, and we get my daughter back." Mark said.

"What about Moe, Larry, and Curly over here?" Rick asked gestured to the image of Godzilla fighting Ghidorah.

"Godzilla will bring balance." Chen said.

"Oh, I get it." Rick said. "A little Serizawa let-'em-fight action. I used to love it when he said it."

"No. This time, we join the fight." Mark said.

"Mark's right." Twilight said. "And I have a kingdom to fight back."

* * *

In the bunker, Emma was packing up a type of Saurian 4-wheeled vehicle.

And then Jonah and his mercs appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jonah demanded.

"I don't have time to argue about this, Jonah." Emma said. "I'm getting Maddie back."

"Not with my men, you're not." Jonah said. "Emma, you said this was about the greater good. That the planet deserved a clean slate. But now you're prepared to put all our lives in danger because your little girl is missing."

"The ORCA is with..."

"The ORCA no longer matters." Jonah said cutting her off. "Pony does not control the laws of nature. And neither does Twilight when she was alive. And neither do you."

Emma remained quiet as she turns to the other members facing her, and then suddenly she turns back to Jonah with a blaster aiming at him as the other mercs brought their blasters out at her.

"I already lost 1 child." Emma said. "I'm not losing another. And I never did wanted Twilight killed. I have to fix this."

Jonah remained silent for a moment.

"Let her go." Jonah said. "We have everything we need."

* * *

Moments later, Emma drove the vehicle through the gates out of the bunker and heads off to find Madison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here we have the revive of a princess and a king.**

**And next, is something everyone is waiting for.**


	18. The Last War

After leaving the Argo, Twilight, Cadance, Flash and Sunset headed back to Equestria. And soon arrived near the southern border of the Crystal Empire, and Twilight was shocked of has happened.

"I didn't wanna believe you." Twilight said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Cadance asked.

"My grandfather once told me to protect everything the light touches." Twilight said.

"Sunray believed in you because he saw something in your heart that you don't even see in yourself." Cadance said.

"If I don't fight for it, who will?" Twilight said.

"I will." Cadance said.

"Count us in." Flash said.

"We're with you." Sunset said.

"It's going to be dangerous." Twilight warned.

"Danger? Ha!" Cadance scoffed. "I laugh in the face of danger."

"Follow me." Twilight said.

And the 4 begin to head towards the castle and managed to slip pass a group of Tao Tei scouts.

Well in a tree, Busara who has recently returned watched them and moves over to a hole in the tree. He then reaches in, and brought out a long stick almost like a staff.

"My old friend." Busara said.

* * *

Sometime later, a lightning storm begins to occur not too far away as in the castle Darkshine was once again trying to have Solar be his queen.

"Solar, why put yourself through this?" Darkshine questioned as he walked around her. "All you have to do is be my queen. You're suffering for what? The memory of a life you once knew? A guard you once loved? I tried to make you understand what a _true _king can be."

But Solar only saw Darkshine's heart was as dark as Sombra's.

"Darkshine, a true king's power is his compassion." Solar said.

"I am 10 times the ruler Celestia and Luna was!" Darkshine growled turning to her.

"You are nothing compared to Celestia!" Solar scolded.

Then Darkshine angrily lit his horn and then attacked her as Solar fights back. And everyone was in immediate concern, Darkshine and Solar continued fighting until he gains the upper hand and swatted his hoof at her.

Then suddenly Twilight enters the throne room and fires a beam as it made a Lion roar as lightning flashed.

And then Darkshine turns to her and almost thought he was seeing a ghost, and mistook her for someone else.

"Sunray? I can't be." Darkshine said softly.

"Get away from my grandmother!" Twilight said.

And then she rushed into the throne room.

"Twilight." Solar said gratefully.

And Twilight went up to her has the Mane 7 were also gratefully of her alive.

"You're alive?" Solar said and nuzzled her granddaughter. "How can that be?"

"I'm here, Grandma." Twilight said. "I'm home."

"Twilight... I'm so happy to see you." Darkshine said. "Alive." He narrowed his eyes glancing back at a certain Centaur and power obsess foal.

Then Chrysalis, D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Smaug, Grogar and Sombra turned to Cozy and Tirek glaring at the 2. And then Tirek pointed to Cozy as it was her idea, and Cozy pointed at Tirek trying to put the blame on him.

"Give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Twilight glared at her granduncle.

"I can give you more than 1." Darkshine said calmly. "You see... they think I'm king."

The Tao Tei queen and few other soldiers growled as well as Ramarak and 2 other Skullcrawlers.

"Well, we don't." Nala said suddenly appearing with Cadance, Flash and Sunset.

And with them was T'Challa, Okoye, Crystal, Artica, and the Dora Milaje.

"Your reign is over, Darkshine." Nala said. "Twilight is the rightful ruler! If you wanna get her, you have to get through us. Are you with me, lions?"

And the other lions roared along with the dinosaurs and dragons.

"Where was Twilight this whole time?" Spike wondered baffled.

And then Celestia and Luna appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"We may not no longer be on royal duty, but that doesn't mean we can fight to protect Equestria." Celestia firmly said.

Twilight turns back to Darkshine.

"The choice is yours, Darkshine." Twilight said. "Step down or fight."

"Must this all end in violence?" Darkshine inquired narrowing his eyes. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. "He then paced around. "To feel the shame of knowing _I _took the life of someone I love." He said as if he was trying to under her skin.

"I put all that behind me." Twilight said.

"But have _they _put it behind _them_?" Darkshine questioned. "Do your faithful subjects know what you've done?"

"What is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Gee Twilight, isn't honestly important like Applejack said no matter how bad it is?" Cozy smugly asked.

"So you haven't told them your little secret?" Darkshine said and then sat on his throne. "Well, Twilight... now's your chance to confess."

And then thunder was heard nearby.

"Tell them who's responsible for Sunray's death." Darkshine said.

Twilight then had an uneasy look as everyone concernedly turned to her. And then Twilight closed her eyes as a tear dropped.

"It was me." Twilight confessed heaving out of her chest and turns away.

"It's not true." Solar said horridly shocked. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true. I'm sorry." Twilight said sadly.

"She admits it." Darkshine said getting up. "Murderer!"

"No, no. It was an accident." Twilight stammered.

"If it weren't for you Sunray would be still be alive." Darkshine said approaching her. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"I-I'm not a murderer." Twilight said stepping aside from him.

"We should believe a girl who takes the life of a grandfather?" Darkshine said to everyone. "We should believe a girl who takes the life of a royal guard? A princess who abandons her subjects?"

"No. I'm..." Twilight stuttered.

"You're what? Say it!" Darkshine approached her. "Are you the king?"

"No. No, I'm..." Twilight backs away from him.

"Are you the king?" Darkshine repeated.

"No, I'm..." Twilight said as she was back against the edge.

"You're what?" Darkshine said.

"I'm..."

"Say it!" Darkshine demanded.

Twilight was then very well near the edge.

"I'm nothing." Twilight said.

"Then bow to your king!" Darkshine roared.

And then Twilight slipped and fell as she struggled to hold to the edge.

"Twilight!" Sunset cried.

Twilight struggles to hold on as lightning flashed, and then a lightning bolt strikes the ground below hitting a dried bush. And the bush soon caught fire as the flames started grow.

And Twilight strained as she held on.

"This looks familiar." Darkshine said. "Where have I seen this before?" Then his memory came to him. "Oh, yes, I remember. This is the way Sunray looked before he died. I looked down... saw the fear in his eyes."

And then Darkshine leaps onto Twilight's hooves as she yelped in pain as he looked like he was about to let her fall.

"And here's my little secret." Darkshine said lowering to Twilight's ear. "I killed Sunray." He whispered.

Twilight strained for a moment before realization struck her.

* * *

She then thinks back to that when she was a filly and she got caught in an elk stampede in a gorge.

And Sunray fell from the ledge screaming, but what she didn't know was that Darkshine was there at the ledge and caused him to fall as she didn't saw him as Sunray fell to his death.

_"NO!" _Twilight yelled.

And her shout echoed as that day haunted Twilight for years.

* * *

Twilight remained silent as reality then snapped back into her.

And then she angrily bites down on Darkshine's mane as her horn lit from purple to blue and as she climbed back up as Darkshine pulls back as she lets go.

"My grandfather!" Twilight angrily yelled. "Your own brother! How could you?!"

"First she kills Sunray..." Darkshine turns to everyone. "And now she wants to kill me!"

"You killed him!" Twilight yelled. "Tell them the truth!"

"Don't believe her lies!" Darkshine yelled.

"Darkshine... you told us you didn't get to the gorge in time." Solar said as he turns to her.

"That's true!" Darkshine said turning back to Twilight.

"Then how did you see the look in Sunray's eyes?" Solar inquired.

Darkshine then realized he was caught red-handed.

"Murderer!" Twilight roared angrily.

Darkshine growled irritated.

"Kill them all!" Darkshine roared.

And then Cozy and 4 Tao Tei soldiers charged towards Twilight as her horn lit and then swatted her hoof hard at Cozy knocking her aside and fires a blast at 2 of the Tao Tei. The Cozy tries to fire a blast as Twilight but she quickly grabs her by the mane and throws her aside.

"Lions, attack!" Nala ordered.

And the other lions growled as they charged along with the dinosaurs and dragons.

"Let's get 'em!" Rainbow growled.

And the Mane 7 charged as well as.

"Get them!" Ramarak ordered.

And then all the villains charged as they all fought each other.

Twilight continues fighting Cozy and the 4 Tao Tei as then a Skullcrawler charged and knocks Twilight off her feet. And nearby, Flash saw she was in trouble.

"Twilight!" Flash said.

And then he rushed and knocks over the Skullcrawler.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Jr was hiding with Flurry as some Tao Tei were near them.

Then suddenly one lunges at them as they 2 fled. But were soon surrounded.

And then Jr growls out at them.

"That was it?" A Tao Tei laughed. "Do it again. Come on."

And then suddenly Jr lets out a loud roar causing the Tao Tei jump back in surprised and backed away.

Then more roaring was heard as then Simba appeared as he fought the Tao Tei and overpowers them and got to Jr and Flurry and roars as the Tao Tei quickly fled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight continues in the throne room as the Chrysalis turns to someone.

Close by, Blue growled and then turns Chrysalis as the 2 glared at each other.

"Now, this is a meeting I've waited my whole life for." Chrysalis said.

"I've been waiting too." Blue said. "And I'm not a kid anymore!"

She then at her as they both attacked and were thrown to the floor as they growled.

Meanwhile, Spike flew around and attacks a Tao Tei from above as it chased him as Spike mobs him.

"Tally-ho!" Spike yelled.

And he drove the Tao Tei into the wall.

"Get that lizard!" A Tao Tei yelled.

Spike tries to avoid the Tao Tei as they started pulling him closer to the ground. And was soon cornered on the floor.

"Please! Let's talk about this." Spike said.

The Tao Tei snarled as they got closer.

And then a shout in Saur-Xhosa was heard as the Tao Tei looked up and one frowned. Then suddenly he was whacked in the head by a staff.

And Spike looked up.

Then suddenly Busara drops in and starts whacking the Tao Tei with his staff with surprising strength for his age. And Spike watched as Busara continues whacking the Tao Tei and they start to flee and he shouts out holding his staff high.

Nearby, Starlight attacks some Tao Tei as they begin to surround her. Then suddenly one of them was hit in the head by a staff, and she looked up and saw Zecora and yells out and confronts the Tao Tei.

1 Tao Tei growled and lunges as Zecora jumps over him, and then she whacks and kicks the Tao Tei knocking them out very quick. And then he back-punches Cozy from behind knocking her out.

Elsewhere, a Tao Tei chased Fluttershy as it snapped it's jaw barely missing her.

And soon she was cornered along with Pinkie by 2 Tao Tei.

"Please, don't eat me." Fluttershy begged.

"Drop 'em!" Rarity suddenly said.

And they turned to Rarity and Spike.

"Hey, who's the pony and gecko?" A Tao Tei said.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Spike asked.

"Uh-oh. He called him a gecko." Pinkie said.

"Are you talking to me?" Rarity and Spike said.

"Shouldn't have done that." Pinkie said.

"Are you talking me?!" Rarity and Spike said.

"Now they're in for it." Pinkie said.

"They call me Mr. Dragon!/They call me Mrs. Pony!" Spike and Rarity said in unison.

And then the 2 charged as they yelled towards them.

And then they started a cat fight as fought.

"Take that, you stupid..." Rarity said.

"Take that and that!" Spike said.

And then the 2 Tao Tei rushed off.

And the 4 friends cheered.

In the throne room, Scowler charges at the Tao Tei and knocks several of them off their feet and even threw one over the edge. And he quickly turns and rams 4 more Tao Tei and joins back with the Young 13 and Alex.

"That never gets old!" Alex said.

Meanwhile, Okoye and the Dora Milaje turned to Sombra.

"You!" Okoye glared. "Your heart is full of hatred... you are not fit to be a king! You're nothing but a murdering coward!"

Sombra growled as his eyes flashed green.

"Come on!" Sombra said.

And Okoye and the Dora Milaje attacked Sombra.

And they continued attacking as then they along with the Mane 7, Crystal and Artica, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna and Starlight were surrounded by the Tao Tei and villains.

"Surrender now!" Ramarak demanded. "You have 3 seconds to surrender! 1! 2! T-"

Then suddenly hoot like grunting was heard as they all looked around in confusion.

Then suddenly a large black hand grabs Cozy as she screamed in surprise as she was lifted up by a large silverback Gorilla named M'Baku leader of the Jabari as he was here along with his army.

"Witness the might of the Jabari firsthand!" M'Baku yelled.

And then M'Baku threw Cozy with such strength as they started attacking. And M'Baku takes out 3 Tao Tei soldiers with 1 strike.

Meanwhile, Blue and Chrysalis continued fighting as she swung her claws at Chrysalis' face. And then 2 Tao Tei confronted her as Blue turns to them. Then Chrysalis knocks her off her fee. But Blue quickly kicks the Tao Tei aside and pushed Chrysalis off and quickly got up as she lunges at her.

And then Blue bites down on Chrysalis' neck and then rolls and throws her over the edge.

And everyone continued fighting the Tao Tei and villains as Darkshine watched as they were gaining the upper hand. And soon the Tao Tei queen calls out to her soldiers as they begin to fall back.

Twilight knocks a Tao Tei over and then noticed Darkshine sneaking away and noticed her and rushed off along with Sombra as she and Cadance went after them. And they chased them up a staircase going up the castle.

Darkshine and Sombra quickly got ahead and got to the top of the tower but then came to a dead end as Twilight and Cadance appeared.

"It's over, Darkshine." Twilight said.

Darkshine then turns to her.

"Have mercy. I beg you." Darkshine pleaded.

"Mercy?" Twilight narrowed her eyes. "After what you did?"

"It was the villains." Darkshine said. "Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, all of them. Those revolting scavengers made me do it. I was planning on killing them all."

Unknowingly, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy appeared behind them, but have overheard what Darkshine said and were angrily shocked thinking he was going to double-cross them as they narrowed their eyes.

Even Sombra secretly glared at him.

"You fooled the villains." Twilight said. "Just like you fooled me." She quickly blocks an escape route Darkshine was about to use.

"Twilight... you wouldn't kill your only granduncle." Darkshine said with fear.

Twilight remained for a moment.

"No, Darkshine." Twilight said.

Darkshine stared at her.

"I'm not like you." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight... you are truly noble." Darkshine said gratefully relieved. "And I will make it up to you. Just tell me how I can prove myself. Tell me what you want me to do."

Twilight remained silent for a few moments.

"Run." Twilight said. "Run away, Darkshine. Run away and never return."

"Yes." Darkshine said softly and noticed a few embers. "Of course." He then starts walking off. "As you wish... Your Majesty."

Darkshine then swatted his hoof as the embers as they hit Twilight's face. And then he lunges at her and the 2 fell over as Sombra then attacked Cadance. Darkshine and Twilight quickly got up and lunged at each other as Darkshine forcefully pushed Twilight near the edge, but Twilight quickly throws him as he hits the floor and quickly got up.

"You can't win, Darkshine!" Twilight yelled.

"This is my kingdom!" Darkshine roared. "My destiny!"

Darkshine then lunges at Twilight and swatted his hoof but missed, then they lunged at each other as Darkshine throws and trips Twilight down. And she quickly rolls and got up again. And Darkshine lunges about to attack, but Twilight quickly swatted her hoof at his face.

Darkshine lit his horn as turns back on Twilight as she lit her horn. Then they both rushed at each other as Darkshine's momentum caused him to be lifted in the air and hits the ground near the edge.

And then he slid over the edge as he tries to hold on but fell over and slid down the side and fall and screamed as he into the flames.

Seeing this, Sombra withdraws and disappeared.

And Twilight looks down the edge as Cadance joins next to her.

* * *

Below them, Darkshine lays motionless until he stirs as he has survived the fall.

He then soon got up and walked a bit as the villains appeared along with a few Tao Tei.

"My friends." Darkshine said. "It will take some time, but together we will build our army."

"Friends", huh?" Cozy said. "Golly. I thought you said we were "revolting scavengers"?"

"Yeah." Chrysalis said glared at Darkshine. "That you wanted to kill us?"

"No. No, let me explain." Darkshine said trying to reason with them. "I was trying to fool her. We will rule together!"

Then the Tao Tei queen appeared from the smoke on a ledge next to him.

"There's only 1 true thing you ever said, Darkshine." The Tao Tei queen said.

And Darkshine turns to her.

"A villain's revenge... is never satisfied." The Tao Tei queen said.

Darkshine then panicked and then fires a beam at Cozy and Chrysalis, and the villains begin to overpower him.

"NO!" Darkshine screamed agonizingly.

And a shadow cast over the wall as D-Structs lunges at him and a beam fires and then shorts out.

* * *

Sometime later, they all regrouped.

"Is everyone okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Spike replied.

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie yelled.

And then Pinkie tackles Twilight into a hug.

"I missed you like crazy!" Pinkie cried.

And the others joined in as well.

Then suddenly Twilight thought she noticed a shadow from above and then suddenly a missile of some kind hits the and is followed many more as the bombarded the Crystal Empire as everyone fled for cover.

And it was quickly over as it started.

And soon everyone got up.

"Everyone, okay?" Twilight asked.

"I think so." Rainbow said. "But... what just happened?"

"Gottlieb, come in." Jake called on his comm.

_"I'm here." _Gottlieb said.

"What just happened?" Jake asked.

* * *

In the Shatterdome which was on lock down, Hermann and several other members were there including Liwen.

"It appears to be some kind of missile strike." Hermann said. "We're working out of what happened and..."

But then an alarm beeped as he looked at the screen with real concern.

"Oh, no." Hermann said in horror.

* * *

"Oh, no" what?" Jake asked.

* * *

"I don't know how, but 3 Kaiju have made it through." Hermann said. "I think Cozy must've disabled something in the sensors during her first attempt."

The screen showed the location of the Kaiju on a map.

"3 different locations on the east coast of Equestria." Hermann said. "2 Cat 4s and a Cat 5."

_"Copy that."_

* * *

"We're on our way." Jake said. "Get everyone ready."

* * *

Later they were all brought to the Shatterdome in a room along with T'Challa and Okoye.

"Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and the big fella, Raijin." Hermann explained the Kaiju by name. "I took the liberty of assigning the designations."

Hakuja was a 6-legged Category 4 Kaiju with tusk like appendages on the lower jaw.

Shrikethorn was a large Category 4 Kaiju with 2 tails with spiked clubs and stubby tusk like appendages on the lower jaw.

And the Category 5 Kaiju, Raijin, has set of faces plates and large 3 fingered claws and a lower torso similar to a T. Rex.

"Well, the spiky guy and the big idiot are moving away from the cities and towards the ocean." Nate said. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe they're trying to link up with Hakuja somewhere on the coastline." Liwen said.

"They seem to be heading somewhere." Spike said.

"And it's not good." Applejack said.

"Any Jaegers closer to those Kaiju than us?" Jake asked.

"Other Shatterdomes along the east coastline were on lock-down for a while, and the armor made take some time to power up." Hermann said.

"There's got to be something here." Nate said looking at the map. "Something in the east coast."

And then Jake thought of something.

"Maybe that's not where they're headed." Jake said.

"What?" Tyrant frowned.

"Pull up a map of Kaiju movement from the war." Jake said.

"Pushing data to main display." A Herrasaurus said on a dashboard.

Then a hologramic screen of a map of Isla Sauro with every Kaiju from the war.

"What, do you know something we don't?" Nate inquired.

"You said we need to understand our enemy's objective to know we've beaten them." Jake said. "What if the weren't blindly attacking our cities during the war? What if we were just in their way?"

The map then showed the Kaiju's directional routes and they all lead to Mt. Sibo.

"Well, right here." Nate said. "Mt. Sibo, Sauro."

"Extrapolate for Hakuja, Shrikethorn and Raijin." Hermann said.

The map then brought up Hakuja, Shrikethorn and Raijin's directional routes as they led to Mt. Sibo.

"Mt. Sibo? But why?" Liwen frowned.

"Rare Earth elements." Hermann said out loud.

"Huh?" Nate frowned turning to him.

"Mt. Sibo is a volcano rich in rare Earth elements." Hermann explained. "Kaiju blood reacts extremely violently with rare Earth elements is the basis of my fuel-thruster experiments. Excuse me." He went over to a dashboard.

"Oh, that sounds bad." Nate said. "That's bad, right?"

"Very." Liwen proclaimed. "Mt. Sibo's active, a geological pressure point."

"Based on the blood-to-mass ratio of the Kaiju, the reaction would cause a cascade event, igniting the Ring of Fire around the Saurian Rim."

And a hologram of the planet is shown with the whole Saurian Rim boundary going off spewing volcanic ash.

"Billions of tons of toxic gas and ash will spew into the atmosphere, wiping out all life." Hermann said.

"And finish terraforming the Earth for the Precursors." Liwen said.

"We can't let 'em reach Mt. Sibo." Nate said.

"But strangely, they don't look to be heading south at the moment." Twilight said.

Strangely the 3 Kaiju's directional routes were heading north instead of south.

"Where are they going?" Starlight wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Pinkie said. "Am I right." She tapped T'Challa's shoulder.

And Okoye turns to that and she looked as if that struck a nerve.

_"If she touches you again, I'm going to impale her to that desk." _Okoye said irritated.

"Does she speak Pony?" Pinkie asked.

"When she wants to." Okoye said.

"Huh." Pinkie frowned.

"Uh, Pinkie, over there if you don't mind." Twilight said.

"Okay." Pinkie said and went over to Twilight.

"Okoye." T'Challa turns to her.

Okoye only scoffed.

"Play nice." T'Challa said.

"Equestrians." Okoye said dismissively.

"Tyrant, there's an incoming call from somewhere." A Microraptor said.

"Patch it through." Tyrant said.

Then the message was ran.

_"Princess Twilight Sparkle." _A deep voice said. _"Come alone at these coordinates. Or else."_

The screen then showed a location near Fillydelphia as everyone was confused.

"Who was that?" Rarity wondered.

"Sounded scary." Fluttershy quivered by the tone of the voice.

"Thanos." Tyrant said. "No one else could possibly have that tone in a voice."

"Twilight, you're not serious thinking of going there, are you?" Starlight said.

"I am." Twilight firmly said.

"Not without us you aren't." Rainbow said.

"No. Thanos' message was clear." Twilight denied. "If you do come, there's no telling what would happening."

"Princess Twilight." T'Challa said.

"Yeah?" Twilight turns to him.

"Do be careful." T'Challa said placing a paw on her shoulder. "I'd better get going."

Unknowingly, T'Challa has actually placed a small device of some kind hidden under mane.

And then Twilight teleports of.

* * *

Twilight then appeared not far away from Fillydelphia and looked around and then saw a purple scaled Abelisaurid with gold plating on him and has mechanical arms with 4 fingers on them. And has a double-blade sword placed on the ground with a helmet rested on 1 end.

And he was simply just sitting there calmly, but Twilight can tell it was Thanos as he simply just fiddled with a rock in his left hand.

Twilight looked around to possibly ambush sights in case it was a trap. But Thanos looked he came alone.

And then she begins to approached him.

"Thanos, I presume." Twilight said.

"This day extracts a heavy toll." Thanos said. "Still, the mission will complete."

"You may regret that." Twilight said.

"Back home, we faced extinction, I offered a solution." Thanos said.

"Genocide." Twilight said.

"But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." Thanos said. "They called me mad. And what I predicted came to pass."

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Twilight said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos corrected.

"Who wants to murder millions." Twilight stated.

"With all 6 Stones, I could simply snap my fingers." Thanos said snapping his mechanical fingers. "They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."

"And then what?" Twilight questioned.

"I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe." Thanos said. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"If that's so, if you have been after the Infinity Stones so long, why wait until now?" Twilight inquired.

"I had a change in plan." Thanos said. "After hearing of a Unicorn who defeated a pony dark as night with 5 other ponies, I decided to wait and watch. For 10 years I've watched you since that day. And after last year, after those 3 you defeated. It made reconsidered a full change in plan."

Twilight narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could not live with your own failure." Thanos said. "Where did that bring you? Back to me."

"I know easily well it's the Stones you want." Twilight said.

"I thought by eliminating half of life... I'd spare the other half would thrive." Thanos said. "But you've shown me... that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was... there will always be those that are _unable _to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep, I'm all kinds of stubborn." Twilight said.

"I'm thankful." Thanos said. "Because now... I know what I must do." He then tossed the rock aside and got up. "I will shred this land down to its last atom. And then... with the Stones you've kept from me... create a new one." He placed his helmet on. "Teeming with life... that knows not what it has lost... but only what it has been given." He grabs his blade.

Then Twilight lit her horn as it changed from purple to blue.

"A grateful universe." Thanos said.

"Born out of blood." Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"They'll never know it." Thanos said. "Because you won't be alive to tell them."

And then Twilight charged and fires a beam as Thanos deflects it with his blade, and Twilight flew up and avoids getting her head sliced when Thanos swung his blade.

Then Twilight fired a powerful blue blast towards him as Thanos' blade then spun and shielding him. And then she quickly fires a blast in the face but then he punches her and knocks her back against a rock.

Twilight quickly got up and as Thanos threw his blade as she charges and ducks as it narrowly missed her. And it spun to Thanos as she attacks him. She fired a beam but Thanos quickly throws her against a rock and punched her threw against a rock.

And then Thanos pins her under his foot as Twilight used her magic to use the blade towards her, but Thanos noticed that and quickly grabs it and Twilight quickly used her magic to keep him from impaling her as she struggled. And slowly the blade inches closer to her.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, an object lifts up.

* * *

Twilight struggled as Thanos slowly inches the blade closer to her.

Then suddenly something strikes Thanos on his right arm knocking him aside, as then Twilight quickly teleports as the object was revealed to be the Mjolnir hammer as it stops in mid-air.

And then the hammer flew back as Thanos got up and turns as the hammer lands into Twilight's hoof as she was shocked of this but then took a fighting stance and magically brought a shield.

And Thanos begins to approach her as Twilight swung the hammer and charges towards him. And then she jumped onto a rock and strikes the hammer at Thanos in the jaw and sends him flying back and hits the ground hard.

Thanos soon got up and Twilight swiftly throws the shield at him as Thanos knocks it away with his blade. But Twilight quickly throws the hammer as it flies towards the shield and hits it creating a sonic gong and shock wave knocking Thanos on his knees as the shield as sent flying back to Twilight as she caught it.

Twilight then kicks Thanos and slams the shield at his face and strikes the Mjolnir at him and again and actually knocked a tooth out from him. Then Twilight threw the shield at him and strikes the hammer at as the shield hits him again harder.

And then Twilight swung the hammer as lightning appeared and sends a line of electricity towards him and stunning Thanos as he hits the ground.

Twilight then lifts the hammer up as it fires a bolt of lightning and causing her horn to lit to blue with electric sparks and then throws it down at Thanos.

Then Twilight lunges and readies to strike, but Thanos rolls out of the way. And he quickly snatched her by the neck and slams him against the ground hard.

And Twilight quickly shook her head regaining her senses.

Thanos then grabs his blade as Twilight got up as Thanos removes his helmet. And he came at her swinging his blade as Twilight quickly dodges the swings and blocks it with her shield.

And then Thanos swung his blade and sliced Twilight by her right leg as she yelled in pain. She then swung the hammer towards him, but Thanos quickly caught her and knocks the hammer from her grip as it hits the ground.

And Twilight was knocked to the ground as Thanos kicks his blade up and caught it and then swung as Twilight quickly blocks it with her shield. And then Thanos pulls back and swung his blade knocking part of the shield off as Twilight desperately tries to block his attacks as Thanos strikes again. And then he started violently swinging his blade at her hitting her shield and knocks her down as Twilight saw there was only half of the shield left.

And then Thanos swung his blade hitting her and sends her flying back and she hits a tree and hits the ground hard.

Then suddenly the ground shook as Twilight got up.

She looked around and then saw emerging from the smoke came a large shape of a creature. And then lifting up revealing 2 long tails with barbed ends reveals a colossal Kaiju possibly Category 6, as big as the biggest dinosaurs. And has 2 tusks on the lower jaw with large armor plates on his chest with large 3 fingered claws and 4 legs and with a back incredibly heavily armored.

As it was a Mega Kaiju.

The Mega Kaiju then lets out a thunderous roars as it caused a huge cloud of dust on the ground to fly sending smaller things flying pass Twilight. But she firmly stood her ground and heavily charges her horn ready to fire.

And then she flew towards the Mega Kaiju firing a powerful blast as then a humming sound as heard as he lifts his left fist as it glowed and slams it to the ground creating a massive shock wave. And it sent Twilight flying back as she hits the ground.

Twilight soon got up and then sends a powerful blast at the Kaiju as he was knocked off his feet. And the Mega Kaiju got up and angrily roars, Twilight then fires but the Kaiju blocks it with his left hand and grabs her in his right hand. And then throws to the ground and drags her across the ground as then Twilight charges her horn to a blue glow and then fires a blast hitting the Mega Kaiju in the face. The Mega Kaiju roars in pain as Twilight quickly got up and fires again, and she fires again several times as the Kaiju turns and then strikes his right tail at her and the sharp barbs grazed her side and wing.

Twilight strained in pain as she held her side, and then the Mega Kaiju swatted his right arm at her knocking her aside and sending her flying back and hits the ground hard.

She manages to regain her senses and got up as then a long tail suddenly whacks her knocking her to the ground.

"Did you think I'd not know this day would come?!" Said a voice.

Twilight then turns and saw D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, Sombra, Grogar, Smaug and Ramarak.

"You have no one to help you this time, Twilight." D-Structs said.

"I've heard of many tales about you." Smaug said. "And I kill where I wish when I wish. My armor is Iron. No blade can pierce me!"

"I won't stop trying from defeating you!" Twilight said.

And Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis laughed as if it was a joke.

"You? Against all of us?" Tirek said. "This... will be fun."

"Oh, really?" Smaug said. "My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings... Are a hurricane!"

"I've waited thousands of years for this moment to take this land." Grogar said.

"Now, we shall make you suffer for you to see what it's like to lose." Smaug said. "But I think not. I think our little game end's here. So tell me, Princess..." His chest then lit a fiery glow. "How do you chose to die?"

And then he, Hela, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, Sombra and Grogar fired blast as they combined together as Twilight quickly tries to block it with her magic shield. But the blast hits the shield hard, and the impact sends Twilight flying back and she hits the ground hard.

Twilight painfully groaned as she tries to get back up.

"In all my years of conquest... violence... slaughter... it was never personal." Thanos said. "But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little land... I'm gonna enjoy it... very, very much."

Then the clouds above cleared as they revealed a large airship as Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight appeared. And then a dark gray scaled Carchardontosaurus named Cull Obsidian, and light gray scaled Utahraptor named Ebony Maw appeared joining them. Along with the rest of Thanos' army. Including Chitauri gorilla like creatures, and Chitauri Leviathans.

And then the Tao Tei Queen and her army appeared along side with them as D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Smaug, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, Sombra and Grogar. And even the Hakuja, Shrikethorn and Raijin appeared with them. And then suddenly appearing was also the Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback and Slattern.

Twilight strained as she got up and soon was standing again. And then tightens the straps of the shield remaining as though she might be weak, but she won't give up Equestria without a fight.

"Well, now." D-Stroy chuckled. "You have finally grown up and definitely putting up a fight, huh? Well, let's see you can give us a real fight."

In Thanos' ship, more Chitauri Leviathans begin to appear.

And Twilight bravely stood her ground.

"I can do this all day." Twilight said narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fillydelphia, not too far away.

The speakers from the stadium continued playing the pulsing sounds through the stadium's speakers. And Madison watched the whole ordeal though being a bit distant through binoculars well keeping an eye for Ghidorah.

But she knows that he can't be too far away.

And then she noticed a sudden change in the wind as it momentarily stopped as the flags near her dropped. And then suddenly came back in a different direction as Madison turns to them and breathes heavily.

And some distance away, a large line of cloud begins to approach the city and it quickly got closer and yellow lightning flashed as Madison quickly got inside.

Madison quickly got into the room as the ORCA continues playing as the clouds gathered heavily.

And soon it started to rain as Madison watched quietly waiting for Ghidorah to appear.

And everything was quiet for a few moments.

Then suddenly a large golden object hits the ground with a hard earthquake like thud as Madison was knocked off her feet.

And the owner's right stomps and a barbed tail knocks over a tower as Ghidorah looks around as the right head roars out.

The speakers continued playing the pulsing as the head turns to them, and then he lowers down and bites down on them.

Inside, Madison covered her head as Ghidorah bites down on the speakers. And hiding under a table, Madison reaches a hoof out and unplugs the cord from the ORCA as it continues playing.

Madison then grabs the ORCA and got up as chittering was heard and she stiffens. And then she slowly turns and saw all 3 heads of Ghidorah staring at her as the middle head narrowed his eye.

"Oh, crud!" Madison cursed.

She then quickly flees.

And then Ghidorah fires powerful gravity beams of yellow lightning at the stadium.

And Madison rushed through the hall as the beams of yellow lightning trailed behind her as she screamed.

Ghidorah continues firing everywhere near him as Madison hurries down a staircase narrowing avoiding a large chunk of wall.

Madison soon got outside as she held the ORCA as Ghidorah continues his wrath of firing gravity beams. And then suddenly a bolt of yellow lightning hits near her as she was knocked off her feet and hits the ground.

Madison soon recovers and got up as Ghidorah turns to her.

Madison then tossed the ORCA away from her as it then plays the high-pitch rapid pulsing sound that he doesn't like very much. And seeing it was coming from the device, Ghidorah simply stomped over it.

Madison then stood up as Ghidorah's left head screeched as their throats showed an electric yellow glow. And then all 3 heads lifted up ready to fire.

And then Madison screamed out loudly.

Ghidorah then readies to fire as then suddenly a powerful blue blast struck him on the chest as Ghidorah was knocked back off his feet and falls.

Madison stood there confused as then the ground heavily shook, and then another was felt as it like a footstep.

And then a familiar roar fills the air as Madison turns and saw Godzilla as he walks closer with glowing blue eyes and flashing dorsal plates. Madison watched as Godzilla roars out as dozens of airships and dragons flew over him.

And in the bay as he walks, were some ships near him.

And Godzilla continues marching as clearly he means business.

* * *

Not too far away, the Argo nears Fillydelphia as well.

"Okay, we've zeroed in on the last ping from the ORCA." Sam said looking at a screen showing the ORCA's last location. "Fenway Park, dead ahead."

* * *

In an Osprey, Mark was inside along with Barnes and Martinez.

_"We'll lay cover fire to keep Ghidorah distracted."_

"Copy that." Martinez.

They watched as airships flew by them as Godzilla steps onto land.

* * *

"Colonel, all squadrons are locked on target." A Plateosaurus announced.

Foster then turns to Chen.

"For Serizawa." Chen said.

* * *

The Argo appeared from the clouds and fires 7 missiles as they flew towards Ghidorah and hit him.

And Madison watched from below as dragons and airships flew by firing at the Titan false king. And she turns back to Godzilla knowing a fight is about to happen as she quickly flees.

And the ground shook as Godzilla stomped closer and roars out as if it was to the death.

And Ghidorah turns to his ancient rival.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight stood her ground near the army of villains.

_"Hey, Twi, you read me?" _Rainbow's voice suddenly spoke.

Twilight froze and was dumbfounded of hearing Rainbow's voice.

_"Twi, it's Dash. Can you hear me?" _

Twilight then reached behind her and brought out the small device that T'Challa has placed on her earlier.

And then a swirl of sparks appeared behind her.

_"On your left." _Rainbow said.

Twilight then looks behind her as a portal opened. And then appearing from the brightness was T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Simba and Nala, and Crystal and Artcia as they near her.

Twilight stood there completely shocked but amazed.

And T'Challa nodded.

Then flying through the portal was Rainbow, Toothless and a Peregrine Falcon named Sam who is in Animalia's scouting fleet. And the 3 flew around as a dozen more portals opened as Thanos watched.

Then appeared from one of the portals came a Unicorn named Stephan Strange with Mystic Art magic and a red cloak appeared as well with Captain Celaeno and her crew as they drew their swords out and is joined with Capper. And then landing next to them was Skystar and Novo.

"You awesome ponies called in need of help?" Celaeno asked.

"Y'all ready for this?" Capper said.

And Twilight smiled.

Then T'Challa chants out in Animalian-Xhosa as his group did as well and repeated as behind them the portal to Animalia appeared as their army came out. And soon everyone from everywhere came from the portals, the Pillars, Mane 7, the other dinosaurs and dragons, Kirins, buffalo, griffons, Changelings, Hippogriffs, yaks, And even the aircrafts from Sauro and Animalia. And even Celestia and Luna, Daring Do, Caballeron, Ahuizotl, Iron Will, Discord, Rutherford, Tyrant, Toothless and Freya, Ember, Thorax and Pharynx. Even the Wonderbolts and Lightning Dust. Even Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry, Sunburst, as well as everyone. And even Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Hookfang, Windshear, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Corey, Seth, Baily, Blue, Jay, Pachy and Patchnut.

And also appearing was a Skrill named Thor with an ax called Stormbreaker.

And also appearing from the portal of Animalia, was a neighboring group of large strange bird like aerial predatory creatures called Mountain Banshees. One of them was named Seze with aqua green coloration with yellow eyes.

And leading them was a larger different version called a Leonopteryx named Toruk Maktau as he had scarlet, yellow and black coloration.

And also with them was what looked like an alien version of a Black Panther called a Thanator appeared as well.

And even some dinosaurs and dragon were geared up in Jaeger armor.

Twilight looked completely shocked, stunned and thrived.

And even Tony's wife, a Night Fury named Pepper appeared as well as Tempest and Grubber who had a change in heart.

"Is that everyone?" Stephen asked.

"What? You wanted more?" Discord frowned.

Then Godzilla stomps over near them and roars out as Ghidorah joins the other army.

Equestria and all it's allies of every nation stood shoulder to shoulder as well as all flying creatures in the air as Godzilla stood near them.

Twilight then turns back to Thanos and then heavily charges her horn as it glowed from purple to blue.

And Thanos stood there looking at the large army. And Ghidorah snarled.

And everyone then armed and ready themselves.

"EQUESTRIA!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow then landed next to her as Twilight brought her hoof out and the Mjolnir flew into her hoof.

"Assemble." Twilight said.

"Bring me THANOS!" Thor yelled.

Then Rainbow yells out as Tyrants lets out a thunderous roar as then T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Simba and Nala, Crystal and Artica charged as well as everyone even Godzilla charged as he roars out.

And in the air the aircrafts, pterosaurs and dragons and Mountain Banshees and Toruk Maktau flew through the air towards the army.

And then Thanos points his blade out forward as the Mega Kaiju roars out thunderously as the army of villains charged as well as Ghirdorah charged. And the army of villains charged as Tirek, Chrysalis, Grogar, Sombra, D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Smaug and Ramarak glared as Cozy had a madly evil grin.

Twilight and all of Equestria and it's allies charged as she had her friends and the other kingdom's leaders by her as they charged.

And both armies of each side charged closer.

And then near each other as Twilight threw the hammer at Tirek and Cull Obsidian knocking them back along with 3 Tao Tei. And Voltage fires a blast taking out 8 Tao Tei, and Thor slammed his Stormbreaker to the ground taking out a dozen Tao Tei. Tyrant nears D-Structs and they collided each other as Tyrant threw D-Structs off his feet. And Seze and another Banshee collide into Smaug as they attacked him as Toruk Maktau clashed with Hela. And Freya fires a blast knocking a Chitauri Gorilla off it's feet.

"DIE!" M'Baku yelled.

Nearby, an Argentinosaurus quickly twirls and swung his tail in the face of a Chitauri Leviathan as it hits the ground and flew up. And T'Challa kicks a Tao Tei as Okoye lunges at another as Crystal, Artica and Shuri fought together.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Ahuizotl yelled.

Ahuizotl then attacks the Tao Tei with a log knocking them out, and close by Cull Obsidian attacked Iron Will as then Ton-Ton swung his club at him as Iron Will was free and swung a mace at Cull. Pepper over them and fires at a Chitauri aircraft as Tony joins her and they both fired.

"IT'S DOZIN' TIME!" Dozer yelled hitting the Tao Tei.

Elsewhere, Twilight attacked the other Tao Tei as Voltage drops in and fires a blast at them.

"Now that's T-Sparks." Voltage said.

Nearby, Tony took out more of the Tao Tei as then Cull Obsidian appeared and knocks him into some rocks. And Tony fires at him as he was about to impale him with his blade. But then a younger Night Fury named Peter shoot spider web like ropes from a type of wrist gadget caught Cull's arm and then pulls him back as he hits the ground.

And then Godzilla's right foot stomps over him as he soon limped lifeless.

And Godzilla and Ghidorah near each other as Godzilla slams his hands at the left and right head and the middle head bites down. And the collision from the 2 Titans caused a shock wave as the Argo watched from above.

"Is it me or has he been working out?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rick said watching the fight. "Serizawa's got that lizard juiced!"

"Darn right." Foster said.

Then beeping was heard as Rick looks at a screen.

"Oh, boy." Rick said. "Godzilla's radiation levels are going through the roof. We got about 12 minutes before he goes thermonuclear."

"What do you mean?" Foster asked.

And then the whole room shook.

"I'm saying in about 12 minutes, it's gonna be a bad day to be a Red Sox fan." Rick said.

And Sam looked at a screen as Godzilla's radiation levels were climbing.

And then the room shook again.

"Okay, guys, you need to find the ORCA, get Madison, and get the hay out of there." Sam contacted the Osprey.

* * *

_"Whatever Serizawa did to Godzilla worked a little too well." _Sam said. _"'Cause he's about to explode like an atom bomb."_

On a screen, Mark saw the radiation level climbing on Godzilla.

"Roger that." Barnes replied. "Prepare for landing."

And they saw Godzilla throwing Ghidorah aside as the middle head roared.

The Osprey prepares to land as it nears the ground turns and everyone inside got ready. And the Osprey turns and it soon lands, and soon the platform lowered as 2 members headed out, but then were vaporized to by 2 yellow lightning bolts.

"Go, go, go!" Barnes yelled as they headed outside. "Spread out!"

"Flank left!" Martinez said.

They searched as Mark saw Ghidorah nearby as he clashed with Godzilla, and he swatted one head as then Godzilla quickly twirls and struck Ghidorah with his tail.

And Mark looks around for Madison."

"MADISON!" Mark yelled.

He looks around as one of Ghidorah's heads was slammed to the ground by Godzilla.

"I got something!" Martinez called out. "Over here!"

And Mark turns to him and hurries over.

"Come check this out!" Martinez said.

And then a yellow lightning bolt hits near them as Mark falls over.

"Are you all right?" Martinez asked.

Then Mark saw the ORCA.

"I found the ORCA, sir, it looks pretty banged up!" Martinez said handing the ORCA to Mark. "No sign of your daughter."

Above them, Godzilla clashed with Ghidorah and knocks a head aside and pushed him back.

* * *

Not far away, Twilight was caught in a 3-way fight with Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek. And then suddenly Cozy fires a magic rope around, and Chrysalis and Tirek did the same.

And then Tirek lifts her up and threw her to the ground hard as they dragged her across the ground. And they were about to finish her as Twilight quickly fires a powerful blue blast at them sending them flying back and they hit the ground hard.

"Golly." Cozy said dazed. "Where'd she that."

And then Flurry flew above her and then magically brought out a frying pan and then whacks her on the head, and then Cozy drops her head on the ground.

Not far away, Clint runs as a Chitauri Gorilla chased after him. And Clint had the Infinity Stones as they were now on bracelet like object. But then Windshear rushed in and throws several tail spines at in and knocks it off it's feet and hits the ground.

"Cap!" Clint contacted Steve. "What do you want me to do with this dang thing?"

Elsewhere, Steve attacks a Tao Tei as he held him back with a shield.

"Get those Stones as far away as possible!" Steve said.

And then he throws the Tao Tei towards Bruce as he knocks he to the ground.

"And how are we supposed to do that before Thanos gets a hold of them?!" Rainbow asked.

And then she and Lightning Dust flew quickly and knocked D-Stroy off his feet.

"What if we try getting them to the Argo?" Spike suggested. "There's an Osprey not far away."

"That's a big if even if we could." Daring said.

"Someone call Argo." Steve said. "We'll get the Stones to you."

Elsewhere in the fight, Strange holds up several Tao Tei soldiers in the air with his magic and holes opened in the ground and they were launched into them.

And then Twilight landed as he turns to her.

"Hey." Twilight said. "What are the odds of winning?"

"14,000,605." Strange said.

"And us winning?" Twilight asked.

"1. If I tell you what happens... it won't happen." Strange said.

"You better be right." Twilight said.

Not far away, Thanos took out a Majungasaurus with his blade.

"Sire..." Ebony Maw said gesturing out to Clint nearby.

And Thanos soon saw him with the Stones.

Clint fought his way through trying to get to the Osprey, and saw 2 Chitauri Gorillas coming at him. Then suddenly T'Challa lands on the ground creating a purple shock wave from the armor he was wearing.

"Clint!" T'Challa said.

Clint then turns to him.

"Give it to me." T'Challa said.

And Clint hands T'Challa the bracelet as he quickly runs off and taking out anyone that tries to attack him. And his armor then glowed purple as he jumps and then hits the ground creating a shock wave knocking anyone back that was near him.

But then Thanos' blade hits him as he got up and saw Thanos grabbing his blade. He then ran towards him as then a Velociraptor named Wanda who actually was born somehow with telekinesis power lands in front of Thanos. And she glared at him as he killed her family long ago including her brother when she was young.

"You took everything from me." Wanda glared at him.

"I don't even know who you are." Thanos said.

"You will." Wanda said.

And then she levitates in the air and using her powers lifts up 2 large rocks as Thanos as the rocks were sent at him as he knocks them aside. Then she fires blasts at him as T'Challa runs towards the bracelet.

But then the ground around it twirls and levitates up as T'Challa grabs hold of it and holds on as Ebony Maw who also has telekinesis powers brought him closer to grab the bracelet. And T'Challa struggles to get free as he got closer.

"T'Challa, I'm open!" Spike called out. "I'm open!"

T'Challa quickly tossed the bracelet over to Spike as he quickly flew off with it.

Meanwhile, Wanda quickly holds back Thanos' blade he slowly inches it closer, but Wanda then swung he right and knocks the blade from his grip braking part of it and away. And then she caught him in her powers and levitates Thanos in the air. And then started removing his armor.

"Rain fire!" Thanos ordered.

"But, sire, our troops!" Corvus said.

"Just do it!" Thanos said.

And then every cannon from Thanos' ship extends out as they started firing as everyone was soon bombarded and Wanda quickly tries to block a blast as she was then knocked off her feet.

Within no time, everything was getting bombarded as even one of the Chitauri Leviathans was getting hit.

Then acting fast, the unicorns quickly brought up magic shields over everyone.

Nearby away from the cannon blasts, Pepper noticed part of a bay collapsing as water started pouring down.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper asked.

Strange soon saw it and quickly used his magic to hold the water back. And then Star Swirl appeared helps out.

"Figure you could use a hoof." Star Swirl said.

Meanwhile, Spike was still flying towards the Osprey has he was having trouble avoiding getting hit.

"Help, somebody help!" Spike cried.

"Hey, Spike, heads up!" Twilight said.

And then she quickly threw Mjolnir as it quickly flew and then Spike's tail got caught in the hammer's strap as he was quickly pulled by it but quickly grabs hold of it.

But then a cannon blast flew near him as he lets go in surprise and he fell as he held on to the bracelet.

But then Pepper quickly caught him.

"Hang on." Pepper said. "I got you, kid."

And then she tossed Spike up as he lands on Freya's back.

"Hey!" Spike greeted. "Good to see you again!"

And she quickly flies off as Spike held on, bit then a cannon blast hits near them knocking them back as Spike hits the ground and grabs the bracelet. He ran as a blast hits the ground in front of him knocking him back and hits the ground.

And the bombardment of cannon blasts continued as everyone struggles to avoid getting hit as they tried to stand. And Shining quickly shields Cadance and Flurry, but then suddenly the blasts stopped as everyone confusingly looked up.

Then the cannons on the ship shifted upward and then started firing in the clouds.

"What the heck is this?" Sam wondered.

"Friday, what are they firing at?" Tony asked.

_"Something just entered the upper atmosphere."_

Then a fiery glow appeared from the clouds as then what looked like a meteor appeared and flew towards the ship. And then it collides into the ship as the cannons shorted out.

And then the object is revealed to be a dragon with red and blue coloration named Carol turns back towards the ship.

"Oh, yeah!" Ty cheered.

Parts of the ship explodes as Carol flew through it and out of it as the ship started falling and then it hits the water of the bay.

And Thanos watched in a shocked look.

"Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve said.

And then Carol lands near Spike as he clutched the bracelet.

"Hi, I'm Spike." Spike greeted.

"Hey, Spike." Carol greeted. "You got something for me?"

Spike soon got up and then saw the remaining part of the Tao Tei army, along with the villains and 3 Chitauri Leviathans. And soon they all charged.

"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all of that." Spike said handing her the bracelet.

And then Wanda and Freya appeared.

"Don't worry." Wanda said.

"She's got help." Okoye said joining them.

Then Pepper lands by them as Nala and Shuri joins them. As well as Cadance, Tyrant, Blue, Echo, Celaeno, Crystal, Artica, Celestia, Luna, Ember, Novo, Windshear, Stormfly, Meatlug, Seze and Skya as they begin to make their way towards them.

"I can hook ya up." Skya said.

"Let's do this." Echo said.

The army of villains charged as they charged as well as Wanda fired blasts out and Blue and Echo charged towards a Chitauri Gorilla and lunged onto it's side as Skya used her Jaeger hook to hold it in placed as Tyrant charged and rams it. And Okoye lunges and pounced on Corvus.

Freya flew as 2 Chitauri Leviathans came at her, but Wanda used her powers and held it in place as Freya fires a blast and soon vanished confusing the 2nd one and she de-cloaked and fires a blast at the Leviathan's side.

And seeing a window, Carol quickly flies off to get the bracelet to the Osprey. And she flew right through several Chitauri aircraft.

Nearby, Thanos charges towards her clearly not wanting her to get away with them.

Then appearing from the smoke came Stormfly, Windshear and Freya as they fired blasts that soon combined and hits Thanos knocking him back and he rolled across the ground several yards.

And Carol quickly flew by him.

Then Thanos threw his blade out.

Meanwhile, the clash of Titans continued as Godzilla pushed Ghidorah back roars as he prepares to strike. And then like giant snakes, all 3 heads strike and bite down on Godzilla.

And below them, Mark and his group had no luck of finding Madison close by.

"She's not here!" Martinez said. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Let's go!" Griffin said.

Then Thanos' blade hits the Osprey as then Ghidorah's left foot stomps over the Osprey as the explosion knocks everyone back. And even Carol was sent flying back from the explosion as she hits the ground near the remains of a Chitauri Leviathan.

And the bracelet tossed around on the ground before skidding to a stop.

Back over with Strange and Star Swirl, they continue holding the water back as the shock wave rushed by them as they tried to keep it still.

Ghidorah still had Godzilla in his grip, and he flapped his wings lifting Godzilla up and then drops him to the ground and dragged him as a humming sound was heard as Godzilla pulls the middle head off him, and then fires a powerful atomic blast at the dragon monster in the chest as he was blasted back.

And Ghidorah nears the group dangerously close as his tail nears them.

But then the tail moves away as then a bright light was seen through the clouds as Godzilla continues blasting him.

And then suddenly diving through the clouds was Mothra as she let out a high-pitch chittering screech. She nears Ghidorah as the 3 heads turn to her, and then she spits webbing at them trapping against the side of a building.

The 3 heads struggled to pull free as the right head wasn't as badly hit and pulls free and turns to Mothra as she starts to circle back and let out a screaming sound.

Then the right head begins to bite down on the silk webbing to free the other heads, but then he noticed a reflection off the building's side and turns and screeches out. And Godzilla roars as he approached his pinned rival. And then he slams Ghidorah through the building crushing it to pieces as it starts coming down as Ghidorah was soon pinned and buried.

And Godzilla stood over his rival and sniffed with a firm look.

Meanwhile, Twilight pushed a dead Tao Tei off of her and then saw the bracelet. And then she hurries over to it as Thanos rushed towards it as Twilight quickly slams against his shoulder pushing him away.

But Thanos quickly twirls as Twilight was then hit by his tail and was knocked back.

Thanos rushed to the bracelet and was about to grab it as then Thor rushed and attacks him with the Stormbreaker. He swung it at him and tries to grab the bracelet, but Thanos grabs him as Thor quickly turns and swung the Stormbreaker towards him as Thanos caught it, and then summoned Mjolnir and brought it against the Stormbreaker as the blade slowly inches closer to Thanos' throat. And then Steve lunges onto Thanos' back and grabs hold of them as it nears his neck.

But then Thanos knocks the blade away and headbutts Thor, and then rolls as Steve fell off and Thanos punched him knocking him out.

Then Thanos went over to the bracelet and grabs it, but then Carol rushed in and knocks him off his leg and punches him as Thanos fights back. And Carol attacked him and then tries to reach for the bracelet, but Thanos caught her wing and then quickly turns and threw her away as she hits the ground.

With the bracelet in his grasp, Thanos then placed it on his right mechanical hand as it powers up and colored streams appeared as he yelled out from the immense power of the Stones and readies to snap his fingers.

But then Carol suddenly lunges and grabs hold of his hand keeping the fingers apart as she stood up. Thanos tried to attack but Tyrant suddenly appeared and held him back as the 2 begin to push him back. But then Thanos noticed the Power Stone, and then he grabs it in his left hand and then strikes a fist at the 2 sending them flying back.

Nearby, Twilight soon regains consciousness and shook her head, and then turns to Strange. And he turns as Twilight remained silent, and then Strange held out his hoof up.

It was then that Twilight knew that there was only 1 shot at winning this war. And then a tear dropped her eye as she came with a calculated risk, but knew it would save everyone she loved.

Meanwhile, Thanos placed the Power Stone back into the slot as the immense power of the Stones came back as Thanos yelled. But then a magic rope wrapped around the mechanical arm as Twilight grabs hold of it as Thanos pulls on it and Twilight quickly blocks a strike, and then he knocked her back as she rolled away.

And Thanos fixes the arm back on.

"I am... inevitable." Thanos said and prepares to snap.

He then snapped his fingers, but strangely nothing happened as Thanos back to his wrist, and turns it and saw the bracelet was missing.

He then turns back to Twilight as she has taken the bracelet as it was on her right hoof as it adjusted. And then the power surge of the Stones rushed as she felt the immense of them as it caused her horn to lit with their colors. And she pants and turns back to Thanos as he started in horror.

"And I... am... Twilight Sparkle." said.

Nearby, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy saw her.

"Well that's not good." Cozy quivered.

"Uh-oh." Tirek said.

And then Twilight gritted her teeth and then snapped her hoof creating a bright white light creating a loud sound.

It soon fades away as an Ornitholestes fired blasters at a Chitauri Leviathan as it nears him. And he ducked as it came down as it then suddenly turned to dust.

And soon, the Tao Tei started turning to dust as well along with their queen and her guards as everyone watched as even Thanos' ship turned to dust.

And even Sombra, Grogar, Cozy, Tirek, Chrysalis, Hela, Smaug turned to dust along with D-Structs.

"Well, done Twilight." D-Stroy said. "Well done."

And then he as well vanished into dust.

Thanos watched all around him as his army vanished to dust as well as the Kaiju and the last of the Tao Tei vanished.

And soon, Thanos walked over and sat on a rock as surrendering was the hardest part of the war. And his shoulder started turning to dust as he then closed his eyes accepting his fate and soon turned to dust and vanished.

Soon there was nothing left of the army of villains.

Meanwhile, Twilight weakly got to a rock as the Infinity Stones has taken a huge toll on her as she weakly drops to her knees.

And then Rhodey lands near her.

"Well done, Twilight." Rhodey said.

And then the rest of the Mane 8 arrived along with Spike.

"Twilight?" Spike said and went up to her. "Hey! Twilight. Can you hear me? It's Spike. Hey. We won, Twilight. We won, Twilight. We won! We won! You did it, you did it. I'm sorry." She started crying.

And then Sunset gently pulled him back as then Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry appeared.

"Twilight." Spike cried.

And then Pepper and Tyrant appeared.

"Hey." Cadance said gently.

"Hey, Cadance." Twilight said weakly.

"Friday?" Pepper said.

_"Life functions critical." _Friday responded.

"We were... some team, huh?" Twilight said weakly.

"Were"?" Rainbow frowned. "Come on, we're still a team."

"I'm, uh, sorry for what I put you all through." Twilight apologized.

"Ah, you know me." Pinkie said. "I'm too lazy to hold a grudge."

And then Flurry went up to her aunt.

"Hey, knock it off, Squirt." Twilight said. "You gotta be strong. You have to take care of your mom and dad. Especially you dad."

"Come on, you can lick this." Pinkie said trying to be hopeful. "You've dealt with worse things. Like, I'll carry you. Come on, what do you say? Come on, Twilight, come on. Tell her she's gonna be okay, guys."

But they knew this could be truly be it.

"You didn't have to do that." Applejack said.

"That's what you do for ones you love." Twilight said.

"Twilight?" Cadance said. "Look at me."

And Twilight turns to her sister-in-law.

"We're gonna be okay." Cadance said sadly smiled. "You can rest now."

And then, slowly Twilight loses consciousness and then her eyes closed.

And Flurry cried as Cadance brought her back to her. And everyone was tearfully silent.

Then suddenly the ground shook as it felt like footsteps as they then turned to Godzilla as his dorsal plates flashed unsure what he was about to do. He then looks down and lowers near them and noticed Twilight, but strangely his expression soften as if she was familiar to him. And then his dorsal plates continued flashing as he then lifts up high as they watched as he soon got to his full height and a humming sound was heard as each one grew loud as his eyes flashed blue.

And then he suddenly lifts his head up, and fires a powerful atomic blast into the air and unleashing a thunderous ear piercing roar as blue embers flew around the blast as everyone watched as then the blast ends as everyone was confused of why he did that.

And then the blue embers flew around them as they watched, and unknowingly behind them. They then started gathering over Twilight's body as some of them landed on her horn.

And then unexpectedly, the embers created a blue light and glowed as her body was then levitated up as then they turned to her as then a humming sound was made as Twilight's horn lit blue and then suddenly a powerful blue blast was fired into the air as Godzilla fires a powerful atomic blast as he roars out as the blasts reaches high and lighten up the sky.

And everyone covered their eyes from the brightness.

And soon Godzilla ceases his blast as everyone looked at him, and then Twilight's body was then gently lowered to the ground.

And they remained silent for a moment unsure what would happened, but then Twilight suddenly stirs and opens her eyes and blinked a few times. Everyone remained stunned and quiet as then she got up.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Guys." Twilight smiled.

And the Mane 8 rushed in and brought a group hug as Twilight happily sighed.

But then suddenly the ground shook as then they turned to the pile of debris and then suddenly Ghidorah pulls his 3 heads free.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rainbow said.

"Say that again, what?" Tyrant said through a comm. "Everyone fall back, now!"

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"We need to leave now!" Tyrant said.

"What about Mark and his team?" Spike asked.

"We'll go get them and catch up." Twilight said.

And they hurried over to where Mark's group was as nearby the middle head growls as then Mothra circles back towards him and dives with her pincers out ready to attack. But then suddenly a burning shape appeared from the clouds. Then suddenly lunging at her was Rodan as he collides into her as Mothra squealed and crashed into a building as the 2 aerial Titans fought.

Mark and his group watched the aerial fight as Twilight and the others joined them along with Trixie and Lightning Dust.

"That's crazy!" Trixie exclaimed.

Then they heard something from behind and turned and saw the 4-wheeled vehicle pull up to them as Emma was in it.

"Get in!" Emma said.

Mark then was about to say something when then suddenly they turned to the aerial fight of Mothra and Rodan as a Saurian airship was hit by them. And then it started falling towards them.

"Incoming!" Barnes yelled.

The airship hits the ground near them as a piece of metal from it hits Lightning on her leg.

"GET IN!" Emma yelled.

"Griffin, you all right?" Barnes asked.

Griffin had a piece of metal lodged in her leg from when Ghidorah stomped on the Osprey.

"Martinez, let's get her up." Barnes said.

Barnes and Martinez helped Griffin up and hurried into the vehicle as Rainbow and Applejack helped Lightning as well as they got it. But Twilight lit her horn and flew off as they quickly rushed off and then another aircraft crashed into a building near them.

"Where's Madison?" Mark demanded.

"I don't know." Emma said. "I thought she was there!"

"Well, she's not there!" Mark said.

And then Emma quickly turns the vehicle avoiding an explosion.

"Take it easy!" Barnes said. "Get that side."

"Okay, okay." Martinez said.

They tended Griffin's leg as Starlight wrapped a bandage over Lightning's wound after having the metal piece removed.

"You're gonna be okay." Starlight said.

Above them, Mothra and Rodan continue fighting as Mothra's wing hits an airship as it hits a Monstrous Nightmare as they fell towards them.

"Look out!" Mark yelled.

The airship and Monstrous Nightmare crashed into the side of a building as the airship's rotor flew over them.

"I hope you're as good at finding her as you are losing her." Mark said irritated.

"I didn't lose her, she ran away." Emma said.

"Well, gee, I wonder why!" Mark said angrily sarcastically.

"I can't blame that kid." Barnes said. "If I had these 2 for parents, I'd run away from home, too."

"Same here." Rainbow, Lightning and Spike in unison.

Hearing that, Emma suddenly slammed the brake hard as the vehicle came to a sudden stop and Emma turns to him.

"What did you just say?" Emma asked.

"If I had the 2 of you for parents, I'd runaway from home, too." Barnes repeated.

"Same with us." Rainbow, Lightning and Spike repeated in unison.

Mark and Emma then turn to each other.

"Is that important?" Pinkie asked.

"Home." Mark and Emma said in unison.

* * *

Ghidorah lunges at Godzilla as Twilight fires a blast as Madison ran on a street as an airship crashed on the ground behind her.

And she stopped and turned seeing the distant battle as she whimpered. And then she noticed something familiar as in front of her was her family's house.

Madison then turned and screamed as Mothra and Rodan hit the ground near her as objects were tossed into the air as Madison quickly rushed inside and closed the door.

And the whole place shook as the battle outside continued as Ghidorah roared and Madison screamed as a picture frame of the whole family fell over and hits the floor and Godzilla roars out.

* * *

Back with the clash of Titans, Godzilla slams Ghidorah's right head against the side of a building as Twilight fires a powerful beam at the left head.

The middle head snarled and then noticed a transformer as it heavily electrical sparked. And then he bites down on the transformer.

And Godzilla turns to him with a huh like growl.

"Uh-oh." Twilight got nervous.

The middle head's throat glowed orange was it absorbed the transformer's power as it made muffled electric explosions as Godzilla and Twilight backed away.

Then suddenly a bright yellow light flashed through the air as Ghidorah roars out with his wings out as yellow lightning bolts shot almost everywhere. And taking out any airships nearby.

And everyone in the Argo held up as it shook.

The brightness was enough to make Godzilla back away as his roars and grabs hold of a building side as Twilight had her magic shield around her from it giving her some protection from it.

And Godzilla looked as the blast has weakened him.

* * *

In the Argo, an alarming sound was heard as Rock looks at a screen.

"Godzilla's radiation's reaching critical mass." Rick said. "6 minutes until he blows."

"Order all remaining craft to retreat!" Foster said.

* * *

The Argo begins to retreat to a safe distance along with the remaining aircraft and dragons.

And a falling burning airship hits Godzilla on the shoulder, but did nothing to him as he starts to regains himself.

Ghidorah however now looked more powerful as the ripped holes on his wing membranes he got from the fight soon healed.

Then suddenly rushing by behind Godzilla, Mothra hits against the side of a building. And then Rodan lunges over her pinning her, and Mothra squealed out. Rodan then lunges forward to strike, but Mothra deflects his attack by knocking his head down with her pincers. Rodan screeches and flies out.

With him off of her, Mothra crawls up the side of the building as Rodan begins to make another approach.

Then Rodan soars back towards as she got to the roof of the building, and Rodan lands over her. He then snaps it at her as she quickly moves against, and then avoids another snap. And then Rodan lifts up ready to finish her, and then he lunges and nears her as he suddenly froze with his beak opened.

And strangely he looked like he was in pain as he let out a groaning sound. And over his back, a large stinger protrudes through over his left shoulder.

Then Rodan let out a whimpering sound in pain as Mothra pulls her stinger back and pushed him off her as Rodan let out a pained screech as he falls over the building.

And Mothra now with torn holes and damaged edges on her wing, groans and squealed weakly from the fight.

* * *

Nearby, with the Titans in view, the 4-wheeled vehicle soon reaches the street of the Russel's house.

Then climbed out and saw what was left of it.

"Maddie!" Mark yelled. "Madison!"

"MADDIE!" Emma screamed.

They quickly began looking for her.

"Madison!" Mark yelled.

"Madison!" Barnes yelled.

"Madison, where are you, kid?!" Rainbow yelled out.

"Madison?" Emma yelled.

They continued looking around the houses as Mark then noticed a hoof sticking out from under a large chunk of wall over a bathtub.

"Emma!" Mark called out quickly rushing over to it.

And she quickly turns to him as they hurried over.

"Martinez!" Barnes called out. We got it. On 3."

"1, 2, 3..." Martinez counted.

"LIFT!" Rainbow yelled.

And then they all started lifting the chunk off.

"Lift together." Barnes said.

And soon they pushed the wall section off as they found Madison unconscious in the tub. And Emma sobbed fearing the worse.

Mark then lifted his daughter out and gently placed her down.

"Is she okay?!" Sunset asked.

"Oh, my, baby." Emma cried. "Is she breathing? Mark, is she breathing?"

"Maddie." Mark said trying to wake her up.

And Emma held her daughter's close begging it wasn't too late.

Then suddenly Madison gasped and wakes up as she coughed.

"Maddie." Mark helped her up. "Maddie." He then hugged her.

"Mom." Madison said as Emma hugs her. "Dad. Mom. Mom.

"We're here." Emma said.

And the 3 hugged.

Then suddenly Godzilla was heard roaring from a distant as they turned and saw Godzilla and Twilight facing Ghidorah as Twilight fires a beam at him.

Ghidorah then screeched and flew up and lunges at the 2 as then he snatched Godzilla and wrapped his tails around him as Twilight was caught in the grip. And Godzilla was dragged back and then was lifted up as Ghidorah started flying up as Godzilla roared.

And everyone turned and watched as they got higher.

Ghidorah continues flying higher as the middle head wrapped around Godzilla's neck as he groaned and soon limped from the grip. Soon, Ghidorah passes the clouds as he got higher than any Pegasus or dragon or any flying thing has as they were so high that the stars were in view.

Then Ghidorah stopped and hovered as he them released his rivals as Godzilla groans as he fell. And soon Godzilla's back burns up as he fell like a meteor and he and Twilight fell nearing the clouds.

And below, everyone watched as the 2 came into view as they fell. And the 2 continued falling as then Godzilla hits the ground hard like a meteor impact creating a shock wave as a dust cloud blasted towards the ground as they ducked.

Soon, Ghidorah appeared and then lands on the ground taking out 2 buildings with his wings as he lands near his fallen rival and screeched lifting his wings up.

Godzilla though was still very much alive, but now very weak from the fall as he weakly groaned and lifted his head. Twilight was also weakened from the falls as she was barely conscious as she lays on Godzilla's shoulder. And then Mothra weakly climbs up onto Godzilla and chittered as she was still weak from the fight with Rodan.

Mothra then glanced over to Twilight as if she was familiar to her, and then she screams out.

Ghidorah then turns to Mothra as she held her wings over Godzilla and Twilight as they shined a bioluminescent glow. Mothra screamed out and then weakly flies straight towards Ghidorah as he lifts up and his throats glowed, and then all 3 heads fired gravity beams of yellow lighting at Mothra as she squeals out. And then explosion brightly shined as everyone stood there completely shocked and horrid.

And what's left was a cloud glowing dust as it rains down over Godzilla and Twilight as Godzilla agonizing roared out weakly as some of his scales showed a red glow and dropped his head to the ground.

And then Ghidorah lowers down as the 3 heads snaked over towards them as Godzilla weakly roared.

"Roger that." Martinez said. "Osprey's coming in 2 minutes."

"We gotta work fast." Mark said.

"How?!" Starlight yelled.

"To do what?" Emma asked.

Mark then turns to her.

Moments later, the ORCA was brought out as they got ready to fix it.

"This is madness!" Trixie said.

"You sure about this?" Emma asked.

"It's the only way to save him." Mark said and starts repairing the ORCA. "We fix it, get on the Osprey and draw that thing away from Godzilla. Buy him time to get back on his feet."

"You better hurry because Twilight's in there!" Spike yelled.

Mark quickly works on the ORCA as it soon powers up.

And Ghidorah's heads started to slither and constricted around Godzilla as he was too weak to fight as even Twilight was caught in the entangled necks. And then all 3 heads bite down on Godzilla as he roars out in great pain as even Twilight was caught over the middle head's jaw as she screamed in pain

"Uh, guys... any chance you can SPEED IT UP?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Mark, you've seen what that thing can do." Emma reminded.

"I know." Mark said. "It'll be tight, but we have to take that chance."

Meanwhile, Ghidorah started absorbing both Godzilla's and Twilight energy as they lifted Godzilla up as he roared in pain.

And soon, Mark and Emma finished the ORCA.

"Are you good to go?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"All right." Madison said. "1, 2, 3."

She then pushed the button as the ORCA then turns on.

"That's it." Mark said. "That's it!"

Then whirring rotors were heard as they looked around and saw an Osprey lowering down and they hurried over.

"Come on, Griff." Barnes said helping Griffin up with Martinez's help. "We got you."

"Let's hurry!" Lightning said quickly limping off.

"Go, go, go!" Rainbow said quickly.

Emma then kissed Madison's forehead.

"Come on, Emma." Mark said. "Let's go."

"Okay. Take her." Emma said. "Take her! I still have to activate it!"

"What?" Mark said.

"What?!" Rainbow, Spike and Trixie exclaimed in unison.

"I'm right behind you. Go!" Emma said.

And they hurried over to the Osprey as Chen rushed out of the airship. And then she and Sam saw Ghidorah as he continues absorbing Godzilla's strength along with Twilight's as he screeched in pain.

"Emma, any chance to can SPEED IT UP?!" Rainbow yelled.

Emma quickly scrolls through the ORCA, and quickly found the frequency and plays it as a high-pitched pulsing plays.

Ghidorah then shrieks angrily clearly not liking it and turned to the nearby Osprey as they dropped Godzilla and Twilight as Barnes and Martinez quickly carried Griffin to the airship.

"Let's go, let's go!" Barnes said.

"Mom!" Madison called out. "Mom!"

Chen quickly rushed over to them.

"Come on, Maddie!" Chen said.

And they hurried to the Osprey.

"Go, go, go!" Barnes yelled.

They hurried into the Osprey as Griffin was placed down.

"You got any pain anywhere besides your leg?" Rick asked.

Ghidorah screeched as he begins to make his way over to the airship.

With him fast approaching, Emma quickly grabs the ORCA and hurries over to the airship.

"We gotta lift off, now!" Foster yelled.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Emma's still out there!" Rainbow yelled.

"Wait!" Mark said.

Emma rushed over as Ghidorah was still charging towards them.

"HE'S COMING!" Fluttershy screamed.

And the airship's rotors begin to power up.

Emma hurries to the airship, but then suddenly stopped.

"Emma, let's go!" Mark yelled. "Come on!"

"Mom!" Madison cried.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" Starlight yelled. "Get in here!"

But Emma stood in place and then turns to Ghidorah as he got closer and almost looked as if she was recollecting of everything she has done. She then turns back to everyone as Mark held Madison.

"Mom." Madison said.

"I love you." Emma said.

"No." Madison shook her head.

And then Emma turns and rushed away from them.

"No!" Madison shouted.

"Emma!" Mark yelled.

"MOM!" Madison screamed.

The Osprey started taking off as a period of dialogue inaudible occurred as Madison cried as Mark held her. And the airship takes off and leaves as Ghidorah begins to follow it.

Emma quickly rushed into the 4-wheeled vehicle and placed the ORCA down as it continues playing and rushed off as Ghidorah soon turns to it and starts following Emma.

Emma whimpered as she hurried down the street as Ghidorah chased after her. And Ghidorah snarled as the chased leads them into the maze of buildings.

The Osprey hurries away from the city as they watched Ghidorah chased Emma.

"No." Madison cried. "No."

Emma hurries down the street as Ghidorah took into the air as the middle head fires a beam of yellow lighting as a building was knocked over. And then the right head fires as then Emma closed her eyes.

And then all 3 heads fired as the beams hit near the vehicle, causing it to be tossed into the air as it flips as Emma screamed and the vehicle hits the side of a building and hits the ground and skids.

"MOM!" Madison yelled.

And they all watched as Ghidorah flew over to her as Mark remained sadly silent.

* * *

The 4-wheeled vehicle was on it's back as Emma was on the ground but still alive as Ghidorah was heard screeching.

And she rolled to her back as Ghidorah lands on the ground creating a large dust cloud as the 3 heads begin to approach her.

And the middle head growled as Emma started at them.

"Long live... the king." Emma said.

Then suddenly a humming sound fills the air as the middle head looked around and sniffed as it soon got the left head's attention as well.

Some distance away, a crane suddenly melted to flames as well as some nearby buildings a large creature stomps by. And his right foot stomps near booth as flames appeared around it as it then lifts up as a humming sound was heard as it got louder. And then another similar one was heard as a fiery flowing burning mane was near him as a bright burning wing flapped. And several buildings melted as the air suddenly heats up as then suddenly Godzilla roars out as he was in some kind of burning rage fueled in bloodlust.

And Twilight as well was also in a similar sight as her eyes flashed white and had a fiery flowing mane and tail. And they both appear to be in a thermonuclear state.

Ghidorah then turns to them and screeches at them.

Then the humming pulsating from both of them grew as Godzilla's dorsal plates glowed to a bright orange as electrical blue lines sparked between them. And Twilight's horn flashed brightly white as then a purple, blue and orange line appeared and then joined together as they swirled.

And then suddenly they both unleashed a powerful pulse wave that had Mothra's wing markings. And it hits Ghidorah knocking him as his wings burn up and disintegrated as Ghidorah screams out in pain.

Ghidorah fell onto his back and screeched out as he backed away in sheer desperation as then him fires gravity beams at Godzilla and Twilight. But neither of them were even affected as the pulsating humming returned as they powered up as Ghidorah continues firing.

And then they unleashed another blast as it hits them, and the right of Ghidorah screeches as it disintegrated to ash, and soon the left head screeched out as it soon followed and turns to ash.

And the remaining middle head turns back to them and screeched as if he was pleading. And Godzilla roars out as they near him, and then he lifts his left foot up and then stomps over Ghidorah's chest. And then stomps through and yellow electricity appeared and crackled as the middle head roars out as a blindly light appeared as then Twilight fires a blast.

Everyone in the Osprey turns away as the brightness grew as a pulse wave grew as they turned away from the brightness.

Then within a few moments, the brightness fades away as there was no sign of any of them.

And soon, Madison looked out to Filldelphia as it was in ruins.

Fillydelphia now looked more like an abandon place still standing after a great Armageddon, and a few patches of fire burn as there was no signs of life. But then deep rumbling occurred as the ground shook, and a statue of a pony tips over as in a large pile of debris shook as then Ghidorah lifts out from the debris.

But then more of the debris broke apart as then Godzilla lifts up as Ghidorah's head was caught in Godzilla's jaws as he tossed and slams the living head at the ground as Ghidorah screeched out.

And everyone in the Osprey watched.

Godzilla bites down hard on the remaining part of Ghidorah's neck as a broght blue glow appeared from his mouth as a pulsating humming was heard as Ghidorah's eyes and mouth glowed from the brightness. And soon the pulsating grew electric and became rapid as then Godzilla fires an atomic blast and a familiar purple blast hits the head as well as Twilight appeared as the head disintegrated.

And they both ceased fire as Godzilla clamped his jaws closed as Twilight near him. And a bits of ash flew around as Godzilla shook a little as a small crackle of yellow electricity appeared around his mouth.

The short, violent reign of King Ghidorah and all the villains...

Is over.

Everyone in the airship was stunned of what they saw.

"Jeez." Rick said. "Good thing he's on our side."

"For now." Chen said.

And then Starlight teleports herself and the rest of the Mane 8 over to teleports as Madison then saw something.

"Look." Madison said.

As Twilight lands by her friends, they immediately hugged her.

"Okay. I don't know what I just saw." Rainbow said amazed. "By that. Was. THE MOST COOLEST, AWESOME THING I'D EVER SAW IN MY LIFE!" She yelled.

And Twilight turns to Godzilla knowing that his blast from earlier has revived her. And was a bit confused of why, though. And then a voice rang through her mind of remembering something.

_"A true king searches for what he can give."_

Twilight then smiled knowing that Godzilla is indeed a real, true king.

And soon, everyone else from every kingdom returned as then Godzilla turns as heavy thudding was heard like large footsteps. And he turns to a large Mammalian Titan with the body shape of a gorilla, brown shaggy fur, with small ears and Mammoth like tusks and with a short Tapir-like trunk appeared.

He was the Titan known as, Behemoth.

Then Godzilla turns as a 2nd Titan arrived as it was a giant armored Cephalopod with black coloration, 6 very long, bony, crab legs, a plated mantle and 10 tendrils and black eyes.

It was the Titan known as, Scylla.

Then a familiar figure to Godzilla appeared as a MUTO arrived.

And also arriving as a large 4-legged Titan with a forest growing on his rocky back with white eyes and large horns growing down from the top of his head that curls inward.

As he was the Titan called, Methuselah.

Then landing next to the MUTO was Rodan who has survived the whole thing but still bares the wound from Mothra's stinger on his shoulder as he roars out.

Godzilla firmly stared down Rodan with a glare and snorted.

Rodan's expression lowered and then bows to Godzilla.

Then Godzilla turns and snorted as the MUTO bows as well as Scylla, Methuselah and Behemoth. Then the dinosaurs and Sauro dragons bowed as well, and then everyone else from everyone kingdom as even Twilight and her friends bowed to their savior.

In the airship, Madison and everyone else watched as they flew off.

And then Godzilla lets out a thunderous ear piercing roar and lifts up as if he was reclaiming his title and rightful place. As not only he was King of the Monsters.

But also...

King of the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my longest chapter of any story ever.**

**15,000 + words.**

**But the soundtrack of the Series finale trailer occurs.**

**All good things...**

**Must come to an end.**

**The Final Chapter...**

**Begins.**

**But I plan to have the Saga's 6 heroes go out with a bang, for a wonderful ending.**


	19. Mane on End

Sometime later, they all gathered at the remains of Canterlot as it started raining as thunder was heard. And then rain started putting out any fires that are still burning.

And everyone gathered near what was left of the castle as Twilight appeared and glanced to her friends.

Twilight then went up to her parents and grandmother hugs them.

Then Flash appeared as they both pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"Your Majesty." Spike bowed his head.

Then Twilight and saw Busara appearing as she then went up to him as Tyrant and Toothless were nearby on the balcony. And then he gently touches her forehead.

Then Spike placed Twilight's crown on her as it was saved, and then she begins to make her way to over to Tyrant and Toothless as everyone watched and the rest of the Mane 8 smiled.

And Twilight nears the balcony as they watched as Freya joins next to Busara. And Twilight soon joined with Tyrant and Toothless as she then looked up at the clouds as they started to clear revealing the night sky.

_"Remember."_

Twilight lightly smiled and then fires a beam as it made the roar of a lion as Tyrant and Toothless roared as well.

And the other dinosaurs, dragons roared out.

The Mane 8 smiled happily as Spike hopped onto Rainbow's back.

And Twilight fires another beam as it made a lion roar.

Then the ground shook as they saw Godzilla as he made his way back to the ocean as everyone watched as their titanic savior leaves.

And then Godzilla lifts up and roars out loudly as 2 Skrills flew overhead of him. And he soon enters the bay's water as he then lowers down and swims off away.

For a few moments, his dorsal plates soared over the surface and soon lowered as he dives and soon disappeared under the surface.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Everyone has gathered in Canterlot of every kingdom and including Animalia for now being Equestria's allies. And Twilight has managed a council as Malik spoke.

"Ghidorah's wrath with the Titans has done much damage to our land." Malik said. "As he and the Titans leveled towns, forests, cities and skyscrapers. Everything almost destroyed. But hope has returned. As a brave pony has brought nations together. Cities fall... but they are rebuilt."

And Malik stepped aside allowing Twilight step forward.

"I am grateful of being princess of Equestria." Twilight said. "I once started out as a pony who used to wonder what friendship could be, until 5 certain ponies showed me it's magic. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. But today, comes a new era of everyone together in friendship. And we have all came together of what we have been regiven. Our planet. Our home. So now, lets us begin."

And everyone cheered out.

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right?" Twilight continued. "But it doesn't always roll that way. I'm hoping if you remember this back... it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back. And something like a normal version of the world has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. What a world. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone... let alone to this land, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised... but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that come into play. And for better or worse... that's the reality our children will 1 day find a way to grow up in. Then again, that's the hero gig, right? Part of the journey is the end. Everything is gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to."

Then everyone cheers out.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Months have pass since Twilight reclaimed the throne, and Equestria is now nearly healed. As everyone from every kingdom has gathered as elephants and Mammoths trumpeted.

Everyone gathered in the castle's courtyard as today was a special occasion. As it was the wedding day of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, and the rest of the Mane 8 served as Twilight's bridesmaids.

Surprisingly, Twilight wanted to try a Sauro wedding tradition. Flash was in a tuxedo that his father once wore, and Twilight was in a white dress that Rarity took weeks to design, and with a lavender sash made from Star Spider webbing, silk, and was made sure there were no spiders on it like during her coronation.

Flash soon extended his wings out, and though Twilight was bit nervous almost like any bride. She soon placed her wings around his and happily smiled. And Busara then placed a white sash with gold edges over their wings and starts wrapping it around.

Close by, Night Light and Velvet were in tears of joy for their daughter.

Soon, Busara finished and then had them pronounced, husband and wife.

And then Twilight and Flash kissed each other.

Then the entire cheers out happily as Garble suddenly broke down into tears.

"Come here." Smolder said pulling him into a hug.

"It was so beautiful!" Autumn Blaze cried.

And then suddenly she grasped Zecora tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"Something wonderful, I shall say." Zecora said patted Autumn's shoulder in comfort.

And Twilight and Flash looked upon the cheering crowd.

* * *

Sometime later, the newly wedded couple stood near a statue of Sunray that was recently built for his honor. And nearby was also 1 of Mothra in honor of her great sacrifice to help save Equestria from Ghidorah.

And soon the rest of the Mane 8 and Spike appeared and joined them.

And then Twilight noticed Tempest from a distance and she turns and leaves as then Twilight flew over to her and Tempest glanced back.

"Well, that's 1 thing that never changes around here." Tempest said. "The party."

"Well, I hope you'll stay." Twilight said. "More friends are definitely merrier."

Tempest sighed. "But, um... my horn."

"You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to." Twilight said.

And Tempest warmly smiled.

Then Tempest lit her horn and fires an electrical beam as it shot up in the air and goes off in a firework show.

"Nice touch, Tempest!" Pinkie said.

"Actually, that's not my real name." Tempest confessed.

"Oooh!" Pinkie hopped over to her. "What is it?!"

Tempest then leans over to Pinkie's ear. "It's "Fizzlepop Berrytwist"."

Pinkie then gasped as stars formed in her eyes.

"Okay!" Pinkie said placing a hoof around her. "That is the most awesome name EVER!"

And then they all laughed as then Twilight rested her head under Flash's and smiled as she thinks back to everything she and her friends have gone through.

_"I used to wonder what friendship was when I was a girl."_

* * *

A little 6 year old Pegasus colt with a light lavender coat with a light and dark tan mane and tail, has his father's blue eyes and recently got his cutie mark of a shield with a lion on it. And is named Sunray.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Sunray stood next to his mother, Twilight as she started to show the slightest hint of a flowing mane and tail. And she smiled and ruffled his head, and she named him after her grandfather.

_"Ah, Equestria is a land full of many Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi."_

Behind them, was Flash and their 9 year old Unicorn daughter and Sunray's older sister named Sunlight. She had her father's yellow coat and blue mane and tail, though has 2 lighter streaks of blue similar like her mother's. And also has her mother's purple eyes.

_"Equestria is also homed to great dragons, Changelings, griffons, yaks and Hippogriffs."_

And the 2 went over to them as they were out on a field.

_"Preposterously huge dinosaurs that some were bigger than the great Blue Whale."_

Twilight then looks out as some other ponies and creatures were out, and as young ponies played with each other. And Twilight also became the new teacher of Celestia's School of Magic as she looked around for someone.

_"Many years ago, all the kingdoms were divided, and I didn't take much noticed in friendship. Until that 1 faithful day, I met the greatest 5 best friends a pony could have."_

Twilight looks around, and then a young filly as she recognized as it was her top student.

_"Ah, life has been pretty remarkable since then."_

The filly was a Unicorn with a light pinkish coat with a mane and tail with mixed rising sunlight colors, and her mane was tied in a ponytail. Golden yellow eyes, and a cutie mark of a rising sun.

And then the filly went over to them a little shyly as Sunlight and Sunray were shyly behind their mother.

"Hi, Princess Twilight." The filly greeted.

"Hello, Luster Dawn." Twilight greeted. "There's 2 ponies I want you to meet." She then turn them as Sunray was shyly under her left wing. "Go on. It's alright."

And Sunlight and Sunray shyly went to Luster as nearby, a familiar Night Fury and Light Fury were with each other. And then a little Fury cub mostly black, but with a white underbelly similar to a Killer Whale, white paws, white ear tips and white paws and mostly white tail fins and a white spot on her nose appeared over her father.

Toothless smiled and encouraged her to go over to them. And she heads over to them.

Nearby, Peter noticed Tony.

"Hi, Tony." Peter greeted.

"Hey, kid." Tony said.

Pepper was with them and they now have a 5 year old daughter name Morgan.

"Maguna." Tony called to Morgan. "You want some lunch?

Then Morgan with a helmet over her appeared.

"Define "lunch" or be disintegrated." Morgan said.

"Okay." Tony said and removes her helmet. "You thinking about lunch? I can give you a handful of crickets on a bed of lettuce."

"No." Morgan said.

"That's what you want." Tony said.

Pepper couldn't help but laugh a bit.

And Sunlight and Sunray near Luster.

"Hi." Sunlight greeted shyly.

"Hi." Luster greeted shyly as well. "I'm Luster Dawn."

"I'm Sunlight, and this is my brother Sunray." Sunlight introduced.

And then, the Fury cub went up to them.

"Hi, I'm Dart." Dart introduced herself and greeted.

"Hi." Sunray greeted.

Soon, the 4 started warming up to each other as they talked to each other as they started to become friends.

And Twilight happily smiled as she watched them as then a young T. Rex with tanish scales and a blue patch over her left eye named Tyranno appeared. As well as a sky blue scaled Seismosaurus with white markings down her back and yellow eyes named Sally appeared as well.

And she watched as slowly a new friendship grew.

* * *

Later towards late afternoon, Twilight flew high in the air with Sunlight riding on her back.

And accompanying them was Toothless who had Jay and he held a secure hold on a little Raptor with black scales and a white stripe running down from his green eyes down to his tail. His name is Kane who is his and Blue's son and Jr's younger brother.

And Kane held his arms out as Jay smiled and they flew high over the ocean as they flew around.

Then Twilight flew up a bit and playfully tossed Sunlight up as well as Jay tossing Kane as they laughed. And then they flew through the clouds and came through and tossed their children high as Kane and Sunlight laughed. And the 2 fell as Twilight caught Sunlight as well as Jay catching Kane as they fell through the clouds.

They fell through the cloud and twirled as Toothless bellows out as they soared over Mt. Aris.

They happily flew through the air as Sunlight laughed, and then Freya appeared as she flew alongside with them. And with Jr riding on her now a teenager, and joining them was Spike now a lot bigger, and Rainbow and Fluttershy now with new mane styles as Rainbow had one more like Spitfire's.

Freya then looked back as Dart and her 2 brothers flew behind them. And a little Pegasus filly who is Rainbow's daughter.

Dart's brothers were named Pounce and Ruffrunner. Both have their father's green eyes, but Pounce was mostly white with black ear tips, black spines and black tail fins.

Ruffrunner was mainly black but with the same white markings like his sister. He also has white spines and white edges on his tail fins.

And Rainbow's daughter named Rainbow Flare, has a light bluish coat with a slight greenish hint, green eyes, and a mane and tail style similar but with navy blue, sky blue, light blue and light reddish striping, and a cutie mark of a flame with rainbow colors.

The 4 flew alongside each other and then Ruffrunner fired a small blast flew through and vanished of having the same ability as his mother. He then de-cloaked and flew other near his father along with Pounce.

Ruffrunner and Dart flew next to their father and Twilight, and Pounce flew over by Twilight and Sunlight. And Sunlight reached out her hoof as Pounce play with it.

Then suddenly a blue flash rushed by along with a yellow one, and they saw Stormfly flew by with Blue on her back holding a secure hold on a young Raptor with blue scales and has a black stripe running down from her left eye to her tail, and a white stripe running on her right side. And is Jr and Kane's sister named Aqua.

Blue held on to Aqua as she laughed and near them was Flash with Sunray. And then Windshear appeared with Pinkie and Applejack who also have new mane styles, and Applejack had on Granny's scarf. And Rarity was with them as well now with a navy blue cloak.

_"For a remarkable pony, a journey through life is a heart-pounding adventures."_

Twilight smirked and flew over to Flash and placed Sunlight on her father's back. Toothless then flew over to Stormfly and flips over as he flips Kane over and lands on his mother's back.

_"And we always find ways when ever there's a problem."_

Twilight then flew next to him as then Sunray flew up to her and got on her back. And Toothless flew under Stormfly as Aqua stood up and Jay helped her over to him as then Toothless and Twilight flew off.

Blue smiled as she turned to Kane, and he held on as Stormfly flew. And Sunlight held on as Flash as well as everyone as they flew through the clouds.

_"Yes, the world believes it was best if divided, if dragons and Titans ever existed at all."_

The group then parted as they then flew around a cloud.

_"But in Equestria, we know otherwise."_

They then flew pass the cloud and flew around and over each other as Freya and the Night-Lights followed them. As then they started flying upward and high.

_"And we'll always be together as the Magic of Friendship continues on..."_

Twilight and her friends flew happily higher in the air.

_"And on... and finally... Peace has returned."_

Toothless and Twilight twirled in the air as Toothless roars out and Twilight lit a rainbow into the air as they flew higher.

**THE  
END**

A photo shows the Mane 6 and Spike happily together.

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

Based on the film, How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World

by

Dean DeBloris

The Lion King (2019)

by Jon Favreau

Avengers: Endgame

by Anthony and Joe Russo

And

Godzilla: King of the Monsters

by Micheal Dougherty

Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra and Rodan

Owned and created by Toho Co., LTD.

**ANDREW FRANCIS **

**DON CHEADLE**

**DONALD GOVER**

**JAY BARUCHEL**

**KYLE CHANDLER**

**KYLE RIDEOUT**

**AMERICA FERRERA**

**VERA FARMIGA**

**CHRIS BRITTON**

**BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

**CHIWETEL EJIOFOR**

**F. MURRAY ABRAHAM**

**MILLIE BOBBY BROWN**

**BRENDA CHRICHLOW**

**CHADWICK BOSEMAN**

**ALFRE WOODARD**

**CATE BLANCHETT**

**BRADLEY WHITFORD**

**REBECCA SHOICHET**

**BRIE LARSON**

**JOHN KANI**

**JONAH HILL**

**SALLY HAWKINS**

**VINCENT TONG**

**TOM HOLLAND**

**FLORENCE KASUMBA**

**CHRISTOPHER MINTZ-PLASSE**

**CHARLES DANCE**

**ALI MILNER**

**OSCAR ISAAC**

**KRISTEN WIIG**

**THOMAS MIDDLEDITCH**

**ZOE SALDANA**

**PIPER PERABO**

**KIT HARINGTON**

**AISHA HINDS**

**KRISTIN CHENOWETH**

**O'SHEA JACKSON JR.**

**UZO ADUBA**

**DAVID STRATHAIRN**

**LAUREN JACKSON**

**MAE WHITMAN**

**ELIZABETH OLSEN**

**SHANNON CHAN-KENT**

**ANTHONY MACKIE**

**KATRINA SALISBURY**

**DEVYN DALTON**

**GAVIN LANGELO**

**RACHEL BLOOM**

**DANAI GURIRA**

**KATHLEEN BARR**

**GARRY CHALK**

**TAYE DIGGS**

**LETITIA WRIGHT**

**SIA**

**MICHEAL PENA**

**IAN HANLIN**

**ALVIN SANDERS**

**KATHLEEN BARR**

**KAZUMI EVANS**

**JOHN de LANCIE**

**EMILY BLUNT**

**ANGELA BASSETT**

**LIEV SCHREIBER**

**MARK ACHESON**

**CLAIRE CORDETT**

**MADELEINE PETERS**

**MICHELLE CLEBER**

**ANNE HATHAWAY**

**PAUL DOBSON**

**BRIAN DOBSON**

**GEMMA CHAN**

**BRIAN DRUMMOND**

**MATT HILL**

**RICHARD IAN COX**

**CREE SUMMER**

**DORON BELL**

**FRED EWANUICK**

**DIEDRICH BADER**

**IDINA MENZEL**

**KRISTEN BELL**

**MORGAN FREEMAN**

FEATURING

**CATHY WESELUCK**

AS **S**PIKE

**SUNNI WESTBROOK**

AS **C**OZY **G**LOW

WITH

**BRITT M**c**KILLIP**

WITH

**GWYNETH PALTROW**

WITH

**BEYONCE KNOWLES-CARTER**

WITH

**KEN WATANABE**

WITH

**TABITHA St. GERMAIN**

WITH

**DOC HARRIS**

AS **G**ROGAR

WITH

**JOSH BROLIN**

AS **T**HANOS

WITH

**KELLY SHERIDAN**

AND

**ZIYI ZHANG**

AND

**PRINCESS CELESTIA**

AS **N**ICOLE **O**LIVER

AND

**SAMUEL L. JACKSON**

AS **S**AURO **F**URY

AND

**JAMES EARL JONES**

AS **S**UNRAY **M**AXIMUS

**JEREMY RENNER**

**SCARLETT JOHANSSON**

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH**

**MARK RUFFALO**

**CHRIS EVANS**

**ROBERT DOWNEY JR.**

**TABITHA **_Rarity _**St. GERMAIN**

**ANDREA **_Pinkie_ **LIBMAN**_  
Pie_

**ASHLEIGH **_Applejack_ **BALL**

**ANDREA** _Fluttershy _**LIBMAN**

**ASHLEIGH **_R_D_ _**BALL**

**TARA **_Twilight_ **STRONG**_  
Sparkle_

CAST:

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND STORMFLY: TARA STRONG**

**APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH, LEMON HEARTS AND SKYA: ASHLEIGH BALL**

**FLUTTERSHY AND PINKIE PIE: ANDREA LIBMAN**

**RARITY, LUNA, FLURRY HEART, TWINKLESHINE AND GRANNY SMITH: TABITHA St. GERMAIN**

**SPIKE: CATHY WESELUCK**

**TYRANT: ANNE HATHAWAY**

**JAY: JAY BARUCHEL**

**BLUE: AMERICA FERRERA**

**BLUE Jr.: ARIEL WINTER**

**WHITE-TIP: CATE BLANCHETT**

**ECHO: MAE WHITMAN**

**REX: MAX CHARLES**

**APATO: RAYMOND OCHOA**

**SCAR: KEGAN FRITH**

**BUCK: RICO RODRIGUEZ**

**BLAZE: RANI RODRIGUEZ**

**PATCHI: JUSTIN LONG**

**FLASH SENTRY AND SANDBAR: VINCENT TONG**

**PETER: TOM HOLLAND**

**YONA: KATRINA SALISBURY**

**SMOLDER: SHANNON CHAN-KENT**

**OCELLUS: DEVYN DALTON**

**GALLUS: GAVIN LANGELO**

**SILVERSTREAM: LAURA JACKSON**

**QUEEN NOVO: UZO ADUBA**

**PRINCESS SKYSTAR: KRISTIN CHENOWETH**

**THORAX: KYLE RIDEOUT**

**STAR SWIRL THE BEARDED: CHRIS BRITTON**

**DRAGON LORD EMBER: ALI MILNER**

**PRINCE RUTHERFORD: GARRY CHALK**

** REVVIT AND GRAMPA GRUFF: RICHARD IAN COX**

**ACE: CREE SUMMER**

**WALDO: DORON BELL**

**ClICK-CLACK: FRED EWANUICK**

**CAPTAIN CELAENO: ZOE SALDANA**

**CAPPER: TAYE DIGGS**

**TEMPEST/FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST: EMILY BLUNT**

**GRUBBER: MICHEAL PENA**

**THE STORM KING: LIEV SCHREIBER**

**GRIMMEL: F. MURRAY ABRAHAM**

**TOOTHLESS: OSCAR ISAAC**

**FREYA: PIPER PERABO**

**HOOKFANG: KHARY PAYTON**

**BARF AND BELCH: OLIVIA OLSEN AND ZENDAYA**

**MEATLUG: ASHLEY JOHNSON**

**VOLTAGE: GREG CIPES**

**WINDSHEAR: HYNDEN WALCH**

**SKULLCRUSHER: KIT HARINGTON**

**SHINING ARMOR AND TY: ANDREW FRANCIS**

**DOZER AND AHUIZOTL: BRIAN DRUMMOND**

**SOARIN AND TON-TON: MATT HILL**

**DARKSHINE TERROR: CHIWETEL EJIOFOR**

**SUNRAY MAXIMUS: JAMES EARL JONES**

**SOLAR PEACEKEEPER: ALFRE WOODARD**

**TRIXIE AND QUEEN CHRYSALIS: KATHLEEN BARR**

**LORD TIREK: MARK ACHESON**

**COZY GLOW: SUNNI WESTBROOK**

**KING SOMBRA: ALVIN SANDERS**

**GROGAR: DOC HARRIS**

**D-STRUCTS: PAUL DOBSON**

**D-STROY: BRIAN DOBSON**

**HELA: GEMMA CHAN**

**RAMARAK: DIEDRICH BADER**

**SMAUG AND STEPHEN STRANGE: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

**TAO TEI QUEEN: FLORENCE KASUMBA**

**TAO TEI #1: KEEGAN-MICHEAL KEY**

**TAO TEI #2: ERIC ANDRE**

**CELESTIA: NICOLE OLIVER**

**DISCORD: JOHN de LANICE**

**MALIK: MORGAN FREEMAN**

**SIMBA: DONALD GOVER**

**NALA: BEYONCE KNOWLES-CARTER**

**T'CHALLA: CHADWICK BOSEMAN**

**CRYSTAL: KRISTEN BELL**

**ARTICA: IDINA MENZEL**

**ASLAN: LIAM NEESON**

**RHODEY: DON CHEADLE**

**W'KABI: DANIEL KALUUYA**

**STEVE: CHRIS EVANS**

**TONY: ROBERT DOWNEY Jr.**

**CLINT: JEREMY RENNER**

**NATASHA: SCARETT JOHANSSON**

**BRUCE: MARK RUFFALO**

**THOR: CHRIS HEMSWORTH**

**CAROL: BRIE LARSON**

**PEPPER: GWYNETH PALTROW**

**MORGAN: LEXI RABE**

**WANDA: ELIZABETH OLSEN**

**SAM: ANTHONY MACKIE**

**OKOYE: DANAI GURIRA**

**SHURI: LETITIA WRIGHT**

**RAMONDA: ANGELA BASSETT**

**BUSARA: JOHN KANI**

**M'BAKU: WINSTON DUKE**

**CORVUS GLAIVE: MICHEAL SHAW**

**PROXIMA MIDNIGHT: CARRIE COON**

**EBONY MAW: TOM VAUGHAN-LAWLOR**

**THANOS: JOSH BROLIN**

**SAURO FURY: SAMUEL L. JACKSON**

**MARK RUSSELL: KYLE CHANDLER**

**EMMA RUSSELL: VERA FARMIGA**

**MADISON RUSSELL: MILLIE BOBBY BROWN**

**SERIZAWA: KEN WATANABE**

**CHEN: ZIYI ZHANG**

**RICK STANTON: BRADLEY WHITFORD**

**GRAHAM: SALLY HAWKINS**

**ALAN JONAH: CHARLES DANCE**

**ASHER: JONATHAN HOWARD**

**SAM COLEMAN: THOMAS MIDDLEDITCH**

**COLONEL FOSTER: AISHA HINDS**

**BARNES: O'SHEA JACKSON, Jr.**

**MARTINEZ: ANTHONY RAMOS**

**GRIFFIN: ELIZABETH LUDLOW**

**BROOKS: JOE MORTON**

**BOWMAN: LYLE BROCATO**

**COMMANDER CRANE: JIMMY GONZALES**

**ADMIRAL STENZ: DAVID STRATHAIRN**

**YOUNG ANDREW: TYLER CRUMLEY**

**MINUETTE: REBECCA HUSAIN**

**MOON DANCER: KAZUMI EVANS**

**LIGHTNING DUST: BRITT IRVIN**

**SPITFIRE: KELLY METZGER**

**DARING DO: CHIARA ZANNI**

**SKY STINGER: EMMETT HALL**

**VAPOR TRAIL: RHONA REES**

**SUNSET SHIMMER AND SUGAR BELLE: REBECCA SHOICHET**

**STARLIGHT GLIMMER: KELLY SHERIDAN**

**SUNBURST: IAN HANLIN**

**SONGBIRD SERENADE: SIA**

**CODE RED: ADAM BENGIS**

**APPLE BLOOM: MICHELE CREBER**

**SWEETIE BELLE: CLAIRE CORLETT**

**SCOOTALOO: MADELEINE PETERS**

**PRINCESS CADANCE: BRITT McKILLIP**

**NIGHT LIGHT: CHARLES DEMERS**

**TWILIGHT VELVET: PATRICIA DRAKE**

**REI: DANNY SAPANI**

**RAINHA: DOROTHY STEEL**

**MALKIA: CONNIE CHIUME**

**JUNIPER: TIYA SIRCAR**

**SCOWLER: SYKLER STONE**

**VICTORIA: NEVE CAMPBELL**

**PACHY AND PATCHNUT: JUSTIN RIPPLE AND KRISTEN WIIG**

**AUTUMN BLAZE: RACHEL BLOOM**

**ZECORA: BRENDA CRICHLOW**

**SUNLIGHT: RAINI RODRIGUEZ**

**SUNRAY: JACOB TREMBLAY**

**LUSTER DAWN: SABRINA PITRE**

**GODZILLA: HIMSELF**

**KING GHIDORAH: HIMSELF**

**MOTHRA: HERSELF**

**RODAN: HIMSELF**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here we have the ending of a Saga.**


End file.
